


Vampire's Bite

by Yacer_Sho



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Turning, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 48,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacer_Sho/pseuds/Yacer_Sho
Summary: You're the best friend to a vampire boy named Shi Hajime. He protects you from anything, anyone, and everything and in return, you give him your blood. Soon enough, he grows tired of it and wants something more. Your heart.
Relationships: Vampire/Human - Relationship, yandere/reader





	1. A Vampire Named Death

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a very long time ago and it's not very good, this has been copied and pasted from Quotev.

"Shi.... please don't....." you whispered out, the vampire staring down at you with keen red eyes. Your own e/c eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see the situation you were currently in. It was currently nighttime in (place you live) and the only thing lighting your bedroom was the moon.  
  
The boy chuckled, then smirked, his opened mouth slightly showing his long fangs located on his canine teeth. "Y/n, you remember the deal, right? After all, you can't cheat death~"  
  
You only had your eyes closed. Shi literally means Death in Japanese, but this was true. You have learned many times that as he said, you cannot, no matter how many times you tried. But Shi tried to help you in keeping you away from deaths door. This feast was technically a contract between the both of you and of course, today you had almost gotten hit by a car and Shi saved you. So, this is what you were giving in return. Your blood, the red liquid that Shi found to be the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Y/n..... Look up at me~" Shi whispers, his hot breath playing at your ear. With a shaky sigh, you opened your eyes and looked at his figure towering over you. Shi's black hair covered his right eye, yet his left one could be seen in the moonlight, almost glowing. He had a smirk on his face, obviously loving the fact at how his "little livestock" was scared.  
  
That was when you finally came back to your senses, grabbed the collar of your shirt, then moved it out of the way so he could get to your neck easier. With a growl that didn't even sound human, Shi lowered his head down onto your neck and plunged his sharp fangs into your fragile skin.  
  
Grunting, you quickly grasped the back of his shirt, the searing pain being too much to handle even after you've done this ritual so many times. As if Shi knew, he stopped drinking your blood and whispered, "Think of something else, I promise that I won't drink too much this time." Chuckling in relief, you reply, "Okay good. Last time I got too dizzy and got sick. Remember?"  
  
Shi didn't say a thing, but only placed his teeth back into your neck, then started to pet your hair in a soothing manner. The blood exited from your body easily, yet lightheadedness overtook you as always. Shi had finally finished, so he raised his head up and gave a contempt sigh. His red eyes scanned your expression. He could tell you were about to pass out, or doze off. Possibly even both. "Go to sleep my darling," he whispered, kissing your forehead softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Getting off you, he placed the nice, warm blanket over you and went over to the window and opened it. Before escaping, he made one last look at you and thought, "Y/n shall be mine. I'll take her away from this wretched place where we can live peacefully. And then..... I can have not only all the blood I want..... but her heart will be in my hands as well....."  
  
Finally jumping out the window, he felt your blood run down his chin, the usually warm substance being a dull cold, but nonetheless wanted to _finish the feast_ as he called it when things like this happened. To humans, it was considered _the last two bites_ if human food was involved.  
  
Using his index finger to wipe away the trail of blood, and even in darkness, inspected the liquid and licked his lips, wanting more. This blood of yours, he craved it, wanted it, _survived_ on it. Shi was grateful you of all people would do this for him, a vampire doesn't have to hunt prey anymore.  
  
Lightly smiling, he licked your remaining blood off of his finger, the substance sticking to his tongue as the flavor lingered to it. That alone would get Shi through any day without fail. "So good..." he whispered, noticing that the taste was slowing dispersing.  
  
Looking back up at your window, Shi notices that he forgot to close it. "Too caught up in the moment I guess." he chuckles, trying to climb the house again. Reaching the part of the roof that luckily keeps the window on a sort of platform like part, he took one last look into your room.  
  
You were sprawled in blankets, probably having a nice dream due to the sounds of snoring you were making over and over. It was nothing to be ashamed of. He actually thought of it as cute. Blowing you a kiss, he tries to quietly close the window so that your mother couldn't hear.  
  
Now that he was truly leaving, he leapt off of the roof and started walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. Whistling to himself, he noticed he had a $100 bill in his pocket. He had completely forgotten that he took it from your room, hoping to buy himself a place to stay for the night. He managed to find a motel, shrugging and deciding to stay there for the night.  
  
He took out a flask full of tea, the regularly warm and cooling substance now a cold and bitter flavor. He curled his face into a sour expression, sticking his tongue out because of the bad taste. "Mental note: never put tea in alcohol flasks. Yuck." he poured out the tea, sighing as he did so. "Guess I'll have to make another cup." he says, shaking out the rest of the liquid.  
  
Humming a tune to himself, Shi goes and makes himself a fresh cup of tea, enjoying his life in the only way he can. Watching secret video-tapped movies of the many feasts the two of you have shared. And whenever the moment came when he bit into your neck in the video, he licked his lips, almost tasting your blood. Shi didn't want to admit it, but he was hellbent in his obsession.


	2. School

"Shi.... please don't....." you whispered out, the vampire staring down at you with keen red eyes. Your own e/c eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see the situation you were currently in. It was currently nighttime in (place you live) and the only thing lighting your bedroom was the moon.  
  
The boy chuckled, then smirked, his opened mouth slightly showing his long fangs located on his canine teeth. "Y/n, you remember the deal, right? After all, you can't cheat death~"  
  
You only had your eyes closed. Shi literally means Death in Japanese, but this was true. You have learned many times that as he said, you cannot, no matter how many times you tried. But Shi tried to help you in keeping you away from deaths door. This feast was technically a contract between the both of you and of course, today you had almost gotten hit by a car and Shi saved you. So, this is what you were giving in return. Your blood, the red liquid that Shi found to be the most precious thing in the world.  
  
"Y/n..... Look up at me~" Shi whispers, his hot breath playing at your ear. With a shaky sigh, you opened your eyes and looked at his figure towering over you. Shi's black hair covered his right eye, yet his left one could be seen in the moonlight, almost glowing. He had a smirk on his face, obviously loving the fact at how his "little livestock" was scared.  
  
That was when you finally came back to your senses, grabbed the collar of your shirt, then moved it out of the way so he could get to your neck easier. With a growl that didn't even sound human, Shi lowered his head down onto your neck and plunged his sharp fangs into your fragile skin.  
  
Grunting, you quickly grasped the back of his shirt, the searing pain being too much to handle even after you've done this ritual so many times. As if Shi knew, he stopped drinking your blood and whispered, "Think of something else, I promise that I won't drink too much this time." Chuckling in relief, you reply, "Okay good. Last time I got too dizzy and got sick. Remember?"  
  
Shi didn't say a thing, but only placed his teeth back into your neck, then started to pet your hair in a soothing manner. The blood exited from your body easily, yet lightheadedness overtook you as always. Shi had finally finished, so he raised his head up and gave a contempt sigh. His red eyes scanned your expression. He could tell you were about to pass out, or doze off. Possibly even both. "Go to sleep my darling," he whispered, kissing your forehead softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Getting off you, he placed the nice, warm blanket over you and went over to the window and opened it. Before escaping, he made one last look at you and thought, "Y/n shall be mine. I'll take her away from this wretched place where we can live peacefully. And then..... I can have not only all the blood I want..... but her heart will be in my hands as well....."  
  
Finally jumping out the window, he felt your blood run down his chin, the usually warm substance being a dull cold, but nonetheless wanted to _finish the feast_ as he called it when things like this happened. To humans, it was considered _the last two bites_ if human food was involved.  
  
Using his index finger to wipe away the trail of blood, and even in darkness, inspected the liquid and licked his lips, wanting more. This blood of yours, he craved it, wanted it, _survived_ on it. Shi was grateful you of all people would do this for him, a vampire doesn't have to hunt prey anymore.  
  
Lightly smiling, he licked your remaining blood off of his finger, the substance sticking to his tongue as the flavor lingered to it. That alone would get Shi through any day without fail. "So good..." he whispered, noticing that the taste was slowing dispersing.  
  
Looking back up at your window, Shi notices that he forgot to close it. "Too caught up in the moment I guess." he chuckles, trying to climb the house again. Reaching the part of the roof that luckily keeps the window on a sort of platform like part, he took one last look into your room.  
  
You were sprawled in blankets, probably having a nice dream due to the sounds of snoring you were making over and over. It was nothing to be ashamed of. He actually thought of it as cute. Blowing you a kiss, he tries to quietly close the window so that your mother couldn't hear.  
  
Now that he was truly leaving, he leapt off of the roof and started walking down the street with his hands in his pockets. Whistling to himself, he noticed he had a $100 bill in his pocket. He had completely forgotten that he took it from your room, hoping to buy himself a place to stay for the night. He managed to find a motel, shrugging and deciding to stay there for the night.  
  
He took out a flask full of tea, the regularly warm and cooling substance now a cold and bitter flavor. He curled his face into a sour expression, sticking his tongue out because of the bad taste. "Mental note: never put tea in alcohol flasks. Yuck." he poured out the tea, sighing as he did so. "Guess I'll have to make another cup." he says, shaking out the rest of the liquid.  
  
Humming a tune to himself, Shi goes and makes himself a fresh cup of tea, enjoying his life in the only way he can. Watching secret video-tapped movies of the many feasts the two of you have shared. And whenever the moment came when he bit into your neck in the video, he licked his lips, almost tasting your blood. Shi didn't want to admit it, but he was hellbent in his obsession.


	3. Dancing

"Shall I have this dance, my dear?" he asked while starting to dance. A slight blush was on your face as he swayed around the living room, and he flashed the smile that would make any girls heart to melt. Since the music had lyrics, you had started singing along with it as Shi made you feel happy.  
  
"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came; That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name; And do I dream again, for now I find; The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind~!"  
  
The vampire only chuckled, then sung along as he then twirled you. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet!" Shi without warning hugged you tightly, then dunked you (like in those dances). Your (e/c) eyes were widened at how he was able to dance so well, but his red eyes were staring into your soul, as if this is how he really felt.  
  
He was the phantom that took over your mind. " _My power over you..... grows stronger yet!_ And though you turn from me to glance behind; the Phantom of the Opera is there...... _**Inside your mind~"**_  
  
Shi brought you back up, laughed, then spun you around. Curious as to why he new how to dance so well, you looked down at his feet. "I've had dance lessons, my adorable dear~" Rolling your eyes, you then pressed closer to him and whispered, "Let's continue!"  
  
Shi only nodded, and motioned for you to sing. "Those who have seen your fangs draw back in fear, I am the mask you wear....." "It's me they hear~!"  
  
You two had let go of each other for a moment, but still grasped hands while exclaiming, "My/Your spirit and my/your voice in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside my/your mind!" After the duet, you both hugged each other again and continued dancing around.  
  
Shi had started singing. "In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery-" "-Were both in you!" The duet started again, and you couldn't help to give your friend a loving look. Although, he didn't catch the drift, then held you pulled you close to him as you both sung.  
  
"And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside my/your mind." Shi's red eyes turned bright, and had a creepy haze to them. He seemed to be in a trance, but he just continued singing. "My angel of music! Sing!"  
  
Shi had let go and you practically screamed, "He's there! The Phantom of the Opera!" He opened his mouth, and his fangs were growing sharp.   
  
He wanted, no, _needed_ your blood. Shi couldn't take it anymore. He would make you his, he would be able to hear you sing, dance with you, and so much more. And just maybe turn you into a vampire perhaps?  
  
"Sing, my angel of music! Sing, my angel! Sing for me! Sing, my angel! Sing for me!" Shi walked over, held you tightly, then moved his head towards your neck. You only closed your eyes as the welcoming feeling would surely come to you again. "Y/n, my angel of music~" he whispered as the sharp teeth plunged into your skin.  
  
"Shi, my phantom of the opera. You're here inside my mind..... forever and always......" The music then died out, and the two of you were just standing there like statues until a terrified shriek erupted. It sounded female. "Y/n!? Who's this boy?! Why is he drinking your blood!!??" _It was your mother._  
  
Shi stepped back as blood ran down his chin, then wiped it with his sleeve. No emotion ran through his face. Just a cold, cold stare as your mother ran over to you to check the bite. "M-Mom! I'm fine! Shi didn't drink much of it!"  
  
That was a big mistake. She only widened her eyes in terror, then looked over at Shi. "You _drank_ my daughter's blood? What are you, some kind of vampire?"  
  
A psychotic smile played on his lips, so now she could easily see the fangs. "Yes, ma'am. I've been feeding on _her_ to keep _me_ from dying. Now if you'll excuse me....." Shi then walked back over to you, then tilted your head in a certain position to drink the blood again. "I haven't finished my meal."

* * *

  
With lots of persuasions and pleads of how Shi could protect both you and your family, your mother finally allowed your friend to stay at your house because he said (and quote) "I lived in the back alleys, sometimes feasting on homeless people and late-night walkers. That was until I met Y/n and saved her from a man who tried to attack her but.... she wasn't afraid of me. We made a deal where she said that if I protect her from anyone and anything, I have Y/n's blood in return. And that's how it's been for 3 months."  
  
"Okay Shi! You can have the guest room!" your mother exclaimed while fixing the bed. "Why can't I sleep in the same room as Y/n?" Her eye twitched but she only sighed. "Because, my daughter is not going to sleep with a boy that could....." Shi's cold, red eyes started to stare into her soul, which then caused her sentence to falter.  
  
Luckily, your friend finished for you. "Drink her blood?" "....or worse...." You only hugged Shi from behind and exclaimed, "Mom! Shi has more sense than that! I hope......" He chuckled and hugged your arms.  
  
_A nice warm bed is certainly better than the floor, but it would be better with Y/n._ Shi thought while trying to sleep. All he did was toss and turn, and thinking about you didn't make it any better. He sat up, sighed, then ran a hand through his jet black hair. " _I will..... have your heart~"_ he mumbled, before then passing out cold.  
  
The one food source (you) was stopped short because your _mother_ apparently ruined his feast. He was low on blood, and could possibly even die if he didn't have enough. But it was okay. He was used to fainting. After all, Shi wouldn't anymore after he has your permission to take you faraway. Somewhere you two can live in peace. And he'll have your heart, and you'll have his. _"Soon..... Soon....."_ he whispers, then falls into a deep sleep.


	4. From Bad to Worse

Blood splattered onto the ground in front of you. The man screamed in pain as Shi continuously stabbed the knife into his stomach that he had gotten from the same man, but soon enough the screaming died down over all the blood he was using. It was a horrific sight, but you could do nothing about it for Shi was ignoring you. The crisp, cool night air caused your hot breath to be made into smoke, and your eyes were blurred with tears.  
  
"Shi! Enough! Just because he attacked us doesn't mean you have to kill him! Stop!" His red eyes were filled with bloodlust, and a small smirk was shown on his face. He had a murderous aura at the moment, something you didn't want to tangle with. Shi could very easily attack you during his rage.  
  
"No chances, darling!" he called out before then slicing the man's neck, the man now dying a slow and painful death. Police sirens were heard around the alley, and you wiped your tears. "We got to get out of here! Come on!" He frowned as he looked over at you, then sighed in annoyance. "Not even a thank you? I just saved your ass, and the one thing you say is to get out of here?"  
  
The sirens noise grew, so now they were obviously here now. "Okay, fine! Thank you for saving me! Now, can we _please_ get out of here?!" Shi chuckled, then ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, alright," he said while picking you up bridle style, "Geez, you're so mea-" "Put the girl down!" a policeman exclaimed, his gun raised.  
  
Shi looked at the slew of cops and cars, sighed, then put you down. They now all had their guns drawn. "S-Shi, let's go. Plea-" "Y/n, listen, even if I'm able to jump to the top of that building, I can assure you that both of us would be covered in bullet wounds, and I won't risk losing you." Gulping, you wave at the cops and exclaim, "He means me no harm!" The cops paid no mind, probably thinking the blood stained vampire told you to say that.  
  
The Vampire's fangs became razor-sharp and he threw you behind him, resulting in you grunting as your fragile body fell to the hard pavement. "Them however, I do~" With the speed of light, he sprinted towards the policemen and dodged all the bullets, smirking all the while. The naïve vampire thought of this as a game where the results is someone living or dying. Using the knife he had used to kill the attacker, he easily stabbed them in the neck.  
  
Shi stole one of their guns from a dead body, then stole another, throwing the dulled knife aside. Amidst the gunfire, he took off the safety on the two guns and smirked, a fiery look in his red eyes. "Let's dance." He unleashed his fury, bullets practically raining in the stillness of the night. Surprisingly, the battle between Shi and the cops was over as quickly as it started.  
  
Shi was breathless by the time he finished killing the last cop, and he chuckled in delight. "No one touches her...." But, a final shot rang out against the night air. And to make it worse, a girl screamed in pain. _You were shot._ Shi whirled around to see who shot you, and apparently one of the bastards wasn't dead. "Y/n!"  
  
You were lying on the floor, struggling for breath. The wound was in your shoulder. Shi, out of anger and revenge, looked down at the ground and menacing walked to the cop lying helplessly on the floor, begging for his life. "A monster like you doesn't deserve to live." Then shot the cop in the head. "S-Shi! H-Help...I can't move." you called out in pain.  
  
Your friend ran to your side, then looked at the blood forming through your coat. "It didn't hit anywhere drastic did it?" he asked with worry. "I don't think so. I don't really know. I can't see." You tried to move slightly, but the pain was too unbearable.  
  
"Oh god, it hurts! Help me!" Shi was frowning then nodded hesitantly. He tried to pick you up in a way where he wouldn't hurt you as much, but it only ended with you grasping the wound. "It's alright. I-I've got you..... Y/n, use all the strength you have to survive, okay?" You nod, then allow him to pick you up.

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep_ a heart monitor sounded out throughout the hospital room. You were unconscious in the bed and the bullet wound was healed. A bandage was also over it, yet blood from the surgery had dirtied the bandage. Shi was sitting in a chair right next to you, holding your hand. Your mother had visited you earlier, yet she trusted Shi to take care of you, even if he caused you to get shot.  
  
He didn't tell her that of course, but he saw the look in her eyes that made him feel angry at himself. He always tries to protect you, and he let you get hurt. The vampire stared at you with saddened eyes, then sighed. "I'm sorry Y/n. The only way I can protect you is by taking you away from humans themselves. And right now," he stood up suddenly, and all the while doing so with a devious smirk as he continued, "This is the perfect time to do so~"  
  
Ripping apart the cables, which caused the heart monitor to have a flat line, he took out all the wires attached to your body. You stirred in your unconsciousness, now knowing that something was wrong. You mumble out, "Shi...." in your sleep before dosing off again. He smiled warmly, kissed your head, then picked you up bridle style, your limp body at peace in Shi's arms.  
  
"Don't worry Y/n. I'll take you to a place where we can live in peace. Away from people that can hurt you. And after I do this, I can become much more than a friend to you. All I have to do is steal your heart." Smiling, he opened the hospital window, jumped to another building, then finally reaching the ground. He heard more sirens in the distance.

* * *

  
Shi walked up to an abandoned [cabin](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/OukGiuFtfIEO8RZqYvYi-1CyBxf5OakrivWYl3HogqpjlQDy045liWBjXxSbjoC2bAVLll6gHaImSXm7Xt2SBuWoCp939W__fDp7c4D9POo3jOh9VPPIlxwjLmMkOPVGDUi5n44q) in the woods. It was abandoned for about three months, meaning he had to clean so your wound wouldn't get infected. He smiled, looked down at you, then hugged you closer to him. "Here we are Y/n. Let's just hope you won't get too angry when you find out I kidnapped you."  
  
Carefully, he walked up the deck, opened the door and chuckled. "Welcome home." And, for the first time in Shi's life, he finally found someone to care for.


	5. His True Intentions

The smell of food had woke you, yet something was odd. The inside of your house was different. Instead of normal walls, a yellowish boarded wall was replaced. "Mom?" you asked, but it only ended with you wincing in pain.  
  
It seems that you were laying on a couch, but you were too busy checking the surroundings to see what the furniture piece was made of. "Y/n? Are you awake?" Shi called from the kitchen. Wearily, you tried to get up, but he was already by your side with a pancake breakfast.  
  
"Shi? Where are we?" Your (e/c) eyes scanned the cabin like a hawk. It was peaceful, but the creepy thing about it was because it just _had_ to be in the middle of the woods. His red eyes were filled with lust, which caused a smile to form on his cheeks. "Home, sweetheart." He went to try and pet your head, but you grabbed his hand midair.  
  
"What do you mean by home? This isn't where I live!" The vampire smirked, stood up, then walked around the living room. "You live here now, Y/n! I would've thought after you found out about this, you'd be laughing and smiling with joy. But right now the only expression I'm getting from you is a dumbfounded one~!"  
  
This wasn't happening, right? First you get shot, then you go to the hospital, and low and behold you suddenly wake up in a cabin in the middle of the woods with your best friend? Was this a dream? Why had he kidnapped you? "Do people know I'm here?" you asked worriedly.  
  
Shi bobbed his head from side to side, as if deep in thought, but you only wanted him to answer the question. "Nope! As far as everyone knows, you're a girl who was kidnapped in the hospital!"  
  
Gasping in horror, tears sprung to your eyes. "Shi, take me home _now_! This is..... idiotic and selfish! Wait a minute.... Now I know why you brought me here! You've grown tired of my blood, haven't you Shi?! And the only reason why you have a cabin in the middle of the woods is so no one can find a body after you kill them! Don't kill me! I thought we were friends!"  
  
The vampire sneered, which made his fangs be seen, and his red eyes were filled with both lust and hate. "My poor little livestock," he whispered while strutting to your side, "So helpless, and so.... quick to conclusions. I love it~" Shi licked his lips, and that drove you off the edge, literally.  
  
You fell off the side of the couch, gasped in pain, mainly because you landed on the bullet wound side of your body, then scrambled to your feet before he could do anything to you.  
  
Your attire was different. It wasn't anything fancy like a dress or something, but the outfit was odd. It looked like any other ordinary [outfit](http://vivianafashion.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/falloutfitwithcombatboots2.jpg), yet you didn't have time to look at it from head to toe.  
  
"Aw come on now Y/n. Don't hurt yourself more than you already are. Look, just let me explain my intentions." Shi was always trustworthy, but with the current situation you were in, nothing was good about it and you didn't want to listen.  
  
"The only reason why I took you to this cabin is so I can protect you. Y/n, look, after you got shot by that damned human, the only thing that ran through my mind at the moment was _protect._ And after I saw you laying there helplessly on the hospital bed, it got me thinking. You humans are mortal and can easily die if something bad happens right?" You only nodded and couldn't help but agree. That was the cycle of life for humans if they get hurt.  
  
"Then I remembered the cabin. It would be the perfect place where we can do anything and everything without the worry of people trying to keep us apart. Y/n L/n, I swear on my undying soul that no harm shall be done to you, and peace will be upon us. Do you agree?"  
  
Shi held out his hand wanting you to take it. His face expressionless but his eyes were filled with determination. You then noticed something about his eyes now. A few days ago they were dull, dark, emotionless red orbs, but now they were filled with hope and color.  
  
With a heavy heart, you placed your hand onto his, making the vampire warmly smile, and because of his own happiness, made you smile as well. "Oh, but there is _one_ more thing." "W-What would that be?" Shi leaned close to you, so close that you could feel his hot breath on your ear.  
  
He then purred out, "If you try to escape and tell anyone about your kidnapping, then I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" You shakily nodded your head quickly and mumbled out, "Okay...." Without warning, the vampire went back to his usual playful self and smirked.  
  
"First off! Breakfast! And for me too~! Then, if you're feeling better, I can show you around the cabin! There's a pretty stream right next to it, and I have a feeling you'll enjoy it!"

* * *

  
The meal was finished. Oh? No, you weren't eating, Shi had finished his meal of your blood. While you were laying on your back, trying to sleep, a hand suddenly started petting your head, and caused you to open your eyes in fear and jump. "Calm down Y/n. It's only me. I had a feeling you'd be lonely in a big cabin by yourself."  
  
Shaking your head in annoyance, you closed your eyes again and tried to sleep. But then the guy just _had_ to try and sing you asleep. "Hush my little livestock, don't say a word. I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird~"  
  
"Shut up and leave me alone." you growled. Shi only chuckled and continued singing. "And if that mockingbird don't sing-" "-You will force it until it bleeds! Geez! Why would you even buy me a mockingbird?! A normal animal would be nice! Hell, even a rock would suffice as a pet!"  
  
The vampire stopped petting your head, then chuckled. "Are you implying that you would like a pet rock? I can always find one. They're all over the woods! Even in the stre-" "Shi, that's called sarcasm. But if you want to find a pet rock, go ahead! Make it our firstborn child!"  
  
Eventually the conversation stopped because you had fallen asleep. Shi stared at your form, sighed, then looked out the window. "A pet rock, huh? Firstborn child? Sounds like a perfect family to me! But...... where would I find a rock that has the ability to even be noted as a pet?"


	6. Debriefing the Friendship

You woke up to the sun blinding you and groaned in annoyance. "Shi! I told you to leave the curtains closed when I'm sleeping!" There was no answer. "Figures. He's probably enjoying the fact I'm getting annoyed...." Sighing, you threw the blanket off you and sat on the side of your bed.  
  
You noticed somebody walking around outside the cabin, but it was obviously Shi. That's when he started walking towards the stream and bent down to pick up various rocks.  
  
Tilting your head in confusion, you realized what he was doing and facepalmed. "That idiot is actually finding a rock? Oh for God's sakes!" With an annoyed sigh, you jumped out of bed, quickly put on your clothes (the gunshot wound was feeling better), and went outside to find Shi.  
  
He apparently heard you walking towards him, because the vampire stopped looking and turned around to face you. "Hey Y/n! Sorry that I forgot to wake you. I wanted this to be a secret but now I'll just tell you."  
  
"You're a rock collector?" you questioned with a smile. Shi chuckled, scratched the back of his head, and shook his head. "No.... No.... Remember when you suggested that we get a rock as a pet?" "Uh yes.... Why?" He then turned back around, picked up a plain grey rock, then showed it to you with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Say hello to Rocko!" This left you speechless. Shi really couldn't understand sarcasm?! As you stared into space, Shi took your left hand, then placed Rocko on it. By the time you shook out of the daze, Shi had went inside the cabin.  
  
As you ran inside with Rocko still in your hand, he graciously took it from you with a smile. As Shi sat on the couch, he drew eyes and a mouth on the rock using a permanent black marker. You only sat on the couch not saying a word as he made the finishing touches, adding two little triangles on the mouth.  
  
Shi must've obviously been trying to make it look like a vampire, but in reality it just looked like a pumpkin in rock form. That didn't mean you didn't like him though. You didn't want to admit it, but Rocko was actually kind've cute. He set the pen down, inspected his "masterpiece", then showed it to you.  
  
"The new and improved Rocko!" You couldn't help but chuckle and roll your eyes while doing so. "It was already perfect beforehand, but I guess it's pretty cute." Shi's smile wavered a bit, then shook the rock in front of your face.

* * *

  
"Y/n, calm down. You'll hyperventilate and faint, jesus." Shi muttered while trying to have his daily "feast". You continued frowning and tears sprung to your eyes. There was a gunshot wound on your shoulder. Couldn't he see that it hurt whenever he tried to suck your blood?  
  
"I'm sorry Shi. I-It's just...." A single tear fell down your cheek, and your friend rose up to meet your gaze. His beautiful red eyes stared into your soul as they usually do, but it felt caring. "It's just what?...."  
  
"The wound.... It hurts. And the way you just shrug off all the emotions I have makes me wonder.... Do you actually care for me or am I just a pet? A slave even?...." Shi's eyes widened in surprise, and he blinked a few times.  
  
Sneering, he demanded, "Why the hell would you think those things? I brought you here for a reason and it certainly isn't because of you being my _pet_! I chose youY/n. Out of all the people in the world. Sure I may use you to quench my thirst, but at least I stop drinking your blood when you want me to! Y/n, don't you understand that you're so much more than that?"  
  
Sighing, you nod. Shi was right. With a heavy heart, you reached your hand up to the back of his head, then gently pushed him down to your neck. "I understand now, I do. And just like how you protect and love me for who I really am...." The vampire seemed startled at first, but then bit down into your neck.  
  
Petting his head, you continued, "....I'll do the same for you....." Shi was taken aback a moment, however he still gulped down the red liquid. Soon enough you felt dizzy, just like always. You stopped petting his jet black hair and pulled on his jacket signaling that he was done.  
  
By the time Shi got done putting on his pajamas (yes he wore them) you had fallen asleep with a peaceful look on your face. He smiled, sat on the edge of the bed, then stared at your sleeping form. It took all of his impulse control not to get in the bed, then snuggle right up against you. Sighing, he got up again and left the room and went into the living room where Rocko was kept.  
  
After slumping onto the couch, he looked over at the side table that the rock sat on. Chuckling, he picked it up and analyzed it, even in complete darkness. "Y/n told me that she'll protect me and love me like I do with her!" he whispered to the inanimate object. The rock stared back.  
  
With a determined smile, he hugged Rocko close and asked himself, "Did I get out of the friendzone yet?" Shi chuckled again, placed the rock back, then got on his shoes. "I'll go for a late night walk. Hopefully Y/n won't wonder where I am...." He then opened the cabin door, shut it quietly, then went in a random direction and started walking.


	7. Expect the Unexpected

It was still dark when you awakened. Sitting up, you rubbed your eye and yawned. "I'm hungry...." Getting up, you put on your slippers and went out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Shi was nowhere to be found, and by what you've known about the cabin is that there's only one bedroom.  
  
"Shi?" you called out while walking to the living room. The couch had looked like it was sat on, so know you knew he was somewhere. But, where? Flipping the light switch, the cabin was fully visible and there was a crucial clue as to what happened to Shi. His boots weren't by the door and your eyes widened in terror.  
  
"W-Where'd he go?! Did he leave me here? I don't know how to get back home! Okay Y/n.... calm down.... maybe Shi is just taking a walk around the woods! Yeah!" That's when you gasped and continued making illogical contradictions.  
  
"What if he gets lost? O-Or a bear kills him!? No... wait... Shi's stronger than that but seriously...." Sighing, you plop onto the couch. "I will not rest until Shi comes home safely! And when he does, he's gonna get lectured by his really angry friend!"  
  
Looking over at Rocko, you picked him up and stared at its inanimate face. "Shi's gonna be lectured by his really angry friend(s)!" Determinedly, you smile and continue staring at the door with Rocko.

* * *

  
It was daylight by the time Shi got back. "Shit, I stayed out longer than I should've. Y/n's probably either angry or annoyed as hell. Maybe even both~" As he reached the front door, he grasped the handle and swung the wooden object open. "I'm home~!" "Where the hell were you!? I was worried sick!"  
  
You had sprung off the couch and went in front of Shi. The vampire chuckled, smirked, then pet your (h/c) hair. "Oh? What's this? Does my little livestock care about my well-being? How cute~!"  
  
You only shook your head and buried your face in your hands. At this, Shi grabbed your shoulders and shook you slightly. "Hey! Y/n, I was just playing! I was only taking a walk through the woods!" Sighing, you brought your head up again while having an angry frown on your face. Turning around, you picked up the rock and held it in your hand. "Rocko was angry too."  
  
Shi, out of usual playfulness, grabbed the rock and frowned at it. "Rocko! I thought I could trust you!" You couldn't help but chuckle, take back the rock, then set it back down. You were back to your usual self. "Now, how about breakfast? For you and I both!" you exclaimed while clapping your hands together. He nodded and went to the kitchen to get your meal.

* * *

  
"You're done already?" you asked as he drank the blood quicker than usual. "Yeah. I'm not that hungry anyway....." "But, I don't even feel dizzy yet! Look, Shi, just have a little more!" He sighed in defeat, ruffled his hair, then plunged his fangs into your skin again. He didn't gulp any blood down. Instead, he just adjusted them a little bit and eventually took them out of you. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Shi rose up. His red eyes were dull and sad again, but you knew your e/c ones were shining in confusion and surprise. This has never happened with Shi before. What was going on? "Shi, you can tell me." Ruffling his jet black hair he explained, "Whenever I drink your blood you black out and it always worries me. I don't know when or if you're going to wake up and it even scares me. Do you understand?" All you could do was nod.  
  
He was good at manipulation, especially since he's a vampire. Nodding, you reply, "Alright fine. I agree, it kinda scares me too, but now I want you to have twice as much during lunch time since it's only breakfast."  
  
His eyes widened a bit, but Shi agreed. He got off you and sat on the edge of the couch, while you laid there allowing your blood cells to make more of your red liquid that keeps you alive. "Y/n?" he asked. "Yes?" Shi moved closer to your form without another word, but the idiot had a dumb smirk on his face. The blood red eyes certainly weren't dull anymore.  
  
As he got closer, he brought his left hand to your cheek and tilted his head to the side. "S-Shi?...." A blush showed on your face, and your breathing hitched. _Oh god, oh god, oh god....._ was all you thought as Shi came closer and closer to your lips. "Y/n, you're my everything...... _I love you_ **~** "  
  
Both of your lips met almost instantly after he mumbled out that three letter word which was easy to say, but meant everything to the right person you say it to. Both of your eyes closed, wanting to savor this wonderful moment.  
  
If you made the slightest movement as if trying to regain yourself, Shi would only kiss you rougher and press against you more. The jet black hair you loved and adored was right up against your forehead. It felt so soft and you loved the way if fell over his eyes whenever he laughed, frowned, or even with no emotion at all still looked good. Shi broke apart the kiss so you two could have air after that long.  
  
He made his "sexy face" causing you to giggle. "You know, there's a reason why _shit_ has your name in it~" He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. Leaning in close again, he was about to go for your neck (not to bite it but just to give little kisses) the cabin door burst open to both of your surprises.  
  
Shi looked up and held you tightly, yet you were in a position where you couldn't see the figure. Only a shadow was what you saw and heavy winter boots were heard as they walked through the doorway.  
  
"Hello little brother! It's me! Your big brother Ichiro! I've come to visit!" he suddenly exclaimed in a happy voice. "Huh? Who's that underneath you?" Shi growled in anger, shot off you, and went over to his supposed "brother." When you looked up, you already knew it was a vampire.


	8. Big Brother Blues

"Well I've got to say, I honestly didn't think my little brother could find a girl as pretty as you~" Ichiro said while playing with your hair on the couch. He liked the way it felt, considering it as soft as a feather.  
  
Shi, who was pacing the living room at the time stopped abruptly and gave his brother a death glare. " **Take Your Hands Off Her Now...."** Ichiro chuckled, stood up, then put an arm over Shi. "Aw, come on Shi! It's only a compliment~! And besides, you remember my boyfriend Yuki!"  
  
The black haired vampire sneered at the red haired one and growled out, "You almost killed him...." Your eyes widened a little because of the fact that he had a boyfriend, and drank so much of his blood that the love of his life could've died. " _Almost_ died, little brother! He's fine! And that was a long time ago!"  
  
Shi rolled his eyes and looked at you. He mouthed a _Help me_ and as you tilted your head in confusion, he whispered the two words again, hoping to finally get your attention. Finally realizing what he was saying, you tried to get a conversation started. "U-Um, Ichiro, where's Yuki right now?" He looked over with sunset yellow eyes and smiled wider. Walking over to you, he grabbed your hands and shook them up and down. "Yuki will be here soon! He just has to drive a long way here."  
  
"Will you be staying long?" you asked, now intrigued knowing he'll be coming. Ichiro shrugged, then let go of your hands. "Maybe or maybe not! It all depends on my adorable little bro Shi!" He suddenly turned around and was about to hug Shi, but he moved out of the way and made the other vampire fall to the floor. "You're so mean!" You chuckled, stood up, then helped Ichiro up. Walking over to Shi, he gave you a kiss on the head.

* * *

  
It was nighttime and it looked like Shi was just about _done_ with his big brother. Ichiro was pretty sweet in your opinion, considering he had a personality and appearance like Grell from an Anime called Black Butler, just with shorter hair like when Grell was a starting out reaper.  
  
Shi was fixing a meal for you, but being the perfectionist that Ichiro is, he kept scolding your boyfriend about not making the food correctly. Sighing, you look outside and see a flashlight's light coming near the cabin.  
  
"Shi! Ichiro! There's a light!" you exclaimed worriedly while walking to the window. The two vampires came to your side immediately, but Shi was protecting you more than trying to see who was coming towards the cabin. "Ichiro, I swear to god if you sent the police-" "I never would've done such a thing! Maybe it's a lost camper that I can feast on~!" He then licked his lips and rubbed his hands together like an evil villain would do.  
  
The boy finally came into view, and he looked around in a scared fashion. Yuki was an average teenage boy with purple hair and blue eyes and wore a big grey sweater, black jeans, and sneakers. Ichiro suddenly went crazy mode, squealed in happiness, then burst open the door and ran towards the teen with his arms stretched out. Shi leaned in close to your ear and whispered, "He greets people with tackle hugs."  
  
Yuki noticed the red haired vampire running towards him, smiled widely, then stretched out his arms too. "At least he's used to it...." Shi chuckled and hugged you tighter. Yuki and Ichiro finally met, but it ended with both of them falling to the ground in a laughing mess. The flashlight flew a few feet.... into the stream....

* * *

  
"Wow! What a coincidence huh, Y/n?! Two people in love with two vampires!" Yuki exclaimed to you while drinking coffee. You nodded with a smile on your face, and continued talking on the couch. In the kitchen, Shi was trying to fix dinner with Ichiro. "So, little brother, when do you normally drink Y/n's blood?"  
  
"After dinner...." The big brother widened his yellow eyes in surprise, then looked over at you and Yuki hanging out. "I normally do it when Yuki is asleep. He says that he only feels the pain in the morning." "Y/n's okay with it." Shi growled out the sentence in anger and cursed under his breath. Ichiro flashed a mischievous grin and called out, "Yuki~? Shi's being mean!"  
  
The purple haired boy chuckled, yet you could see a tint of fear in his blue eyes. "I would think that you could take care of yourself!" "Hey Yuki? Are you scared of something?" you asked in concern. He only shook his head and replied, "Only sometimes. If you get a vampire pissed they'll-" "Ichiro! Get out! You have been and always will be annoying!" Shi exclaimed.  
  
But, nothing was human about him. This was the side of Shi you have never seen. No wonder he always tried to keep his cool or he'd turn into a.... _monster._ Bat wings sprouted from his back with a talon of some sort at the end, both rows of his canine teeth were sharp, and he had a weird black aura around him.  
  
Ichiro, trying to calm his little down said, "Come on Shi! Learn more self control! Y/n's here watching you know~!"  
  
At the mention of your name, he gasped and looked over at you. His usual red eyes were glowing so much that you couldn't even see his pupils. "I'll go outside...." Shi intended to open the back door, but only ended with busting it down. Yuki then turned to you after the whole ordeal and said, "That'll happen. It happened to Ichiro a few times, but he has self control now...."  
  
Sighing, you got up and said, "I'm gonna talk to Shi." You were about to grasp the front door handle, but the red haired vampire grabbed your wrist right when you reached it. "Be careful. We vampires can and will kill anything that comes near us when in that form...." Of all the times, Ichiro was being dead serious right now. Yuki only stared at the floor worriedly.  
  
You nodded, so he let go of your wrist. Taking a deep breath, you went into the dark yard where Shi was seen standing by the stream. "I thought he went out the back door...." Yuki mumbled out. "Have you ever heard of walking?" Ichiro chuckled out. Carefully, you went down the three stairs and walked slowly towards Shi.  
  
"Y/n... back away.... I'm a monster in this form...." The voice he used wasn't human at all, it was more demonic than anything, but that didn't stop you. "Nope! I'm your girlfriend and I have to help you!" You walked towards him with your arms stretched out, and to his surprise you hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you no matter what, silly! Stop acting as if I'm gonna hate you for whatever you do!" Shi sighed, then hugged you back. After a few minutes, you looked up and saw that he looked normal again with a warm smile on his face.  
  
"There's that smile I love~!" you exclaimed. Shi kissed you lovingly, but all you did was kiss him rougher so much that he ended up falling onto his back. The two of you couldn't help but chuckle and hug each other tighter. The gunshot wound that always got in the way didn't even hurt anymore.  
  
But, you and Shi's moment was ruined by Ichiro yelling out, "Aw! It's so sweet! Yuki, hold me! That is true love right there!"  
  
Yuki tried to hold up the red haired idiot, but they apparently ended up falling too. "Ichiro! You weigh a million freaking pounds! Get off!" he laughed out. You chuckled, looked Shi dead in his eyes, hugged him tightly, then mumbled, "I'm so glad you took me here. You were right all along."  
  
The black haired boy smugly smiled and pet your hair. You were finally getting used to the fact that he kidnapped you. And now, the best part of the entire thing, is that the two of you were now a couple.


	9. Snowfall and Surprises

Snow had started falling in the morning, so everybody was cold. Shi and Ichiro didn't really notice since they're vampires, but you and Yuki were freezing cold under blankets. At first, it was pretty exciting to see snow. It meant that Winter was coming quickly, but that meant the weeks and months dragged on ever since Shi kidnapped you.  
  
The four of you were bored out of your minds until Yuki stood up, took off the blanket, then ran out into the snow. "Let's play in the snow guys! It'll be fun!" Ichiro followed, motioned his hand over to you and Shi, so you smiled. Discarding the blanket, you ran over to Shi, grasped his cold hands, then dragged him outside.

* * *

  
"Y/n..... stay close to me...." he whispered as the two of you hid behind a tree. "Shi, no! They'll get you! It'll be safer here!" The vampire only kept an emotionless expression, kissed your head, then picked up a big snowball.  
  
Tears sprung to your eyes as he was about to run out into the open, so you placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "I love you." Without a final word, Shi ran towards another tree where Ichiro and Yuki resided.  
  
Making a snowball, you smile determinedly and go for Yuki. Shi had already gotten the purple haired boy, causing Ichiro to widen his eyes in terror. Yuki pretends to die as the giant snowball falls on his head, and the black haired vampire chuckles psychotically as if he actually killed him.  
  
Ichiro, out of surprise and (fake) anger, he looks over at you and laughs. Running, he had a snowball in his hand too.  
  
"Y/n!" Shi exclaimed while helping up Yuki. You only tilted your head to the side with a calm smile. Your right hand was behind your back, and a snowball was grasped in your glove. Shi completely forgot about Yuki and went to save you, but right when Ichiro was about to throw his snowball, you threw yours right in his face. Since Shi was stunned, Yuki got the opportunity to throw one at the back of his head. The vampire jumped slightly, looked over his shoulder, then gave him a death glare. The blue eyed boy chuckled nervously and hid behind the tree again. "That was hilarious!" you exclaimed while laughing.  
  
Ichiro wiped the snow from his face, and produced little giggles here and there. To Ichiro, he was the prankster and laughed at the stuff he did. If someone did it to him, he'd chuckle and roll his eyes while doing so. You had almost even forgotten about your gunshot wound! Right when you thought about the wound, you suddenly grew weak and cold again.  
  
Shaking, you stepped towards Shi and wrapped your arms around him. "Are you cold?" he asked with a smug smile. You nodded, so he picked you up bridle style and said, "Let's all have hot chocolate." Yuki cheered, and Ichiro kissed his head. Shi placed you on the couch, so you wrapped up in the green blanket the vampire provided. Ichiro went into the kitchen too, so the purple haired boy sat next to you and chuckled.  
  
"That was fun, huh?!" Still shaking, you nodded, which got his attention. "You don't look so good.... Oh! We need the fireplace on!" Yuki jumped from the couch, found some matches, then lit a fire. Shi came in with hot chocolate, and Ichiro had his and Yuki's. Rocko was pretty much forgotten but still stayed on the table for everybody to see.

* * *

  
Shi, as he normally would every night, got his fill of blood. Strangely, it didn't hurt as much as it always did. The pulsing headache didn't help though, but other than that you felt fine.  
  
Shi intended to let you rest and hang out with his brother and Yuki, yet you wanted to be in with them. As you walked down the hall, your boyfriend was seen pacing the room worriedly.  
  
Yuki was asleep on Ichiro's lap, and the yellow eyed vampire was petting his hair. Tilting your head in confusion, you hid behind a wall and listened to the conversation. "....Well it's not my fault we're vampires! It was damned mother who conceived with one!" Ichiro said angrily.  
  
Shi turned towards his brother in anger and snapped, "She's long dead! And don't blame her! Mother was forced to have children with that.... _monster....._ "  
  
This just made you even more confused. "She wasn't forced! She had us by her own free will! But what are we going to do? Turning humans into our kind is very dangerous, Shi! I don't want my precious Yuki to be self conscious about his knew appearance, especially my future sister-in-law!"   
  
There was so many emotions running through you right now. Confusion, anger, fear, and mostly surprise. "I'm not going to turn Y/n into one of us just yet. She needs to be..... ready you know?"  
  
"Shi wants to turn me into a..... _vampire?_ " you whispered to yourself. Gulping, you stepped out from behind the wall and pretended you didn't hear anything. "Y-Y/n!? What are you doing up?! You didn't hear what Ichiro and I were talking about right?" Shi was terrified, hoping and wishing that you didn't hear the conversation. "No.... I was just trying to find some food....." Ichiro answered for your boyfriend by replying, "There's bagels in the cupboard....."  
  
Your boyfriend cleared his throat and sighed. His heavy boots walked towards the kitchen where you resided, and your breathing hitched. He wrapped his arms around your waist, then breathed in your scent. "I'm sorry, Y/n....." he mumbled out. "What are you sorry for?" "For acting strangely. We didn't mean to." "It's alright."

* * *

  
***Flashback***  
  
"We're sorry Mrs. L/n, bit it seems your daughter hasn't been found within a hundred mile radius." Your mother was devastated that she was dumb enough to leave you alone with a vampire of his caliber, so he obviously took the chance to kidnap you.  
  
The police officer nodded, then left your house. "If the government won't help me, I'll just find my daughter on my own." Frowning, she went into the garage and went to weapon she had been working on.  
  
"Vampire's can die from wooden stakes, and I've got one....." she picked it up, analyzed it, then smiled determinedly. The tip was a sharp as a sword, but it was the size of a small butcher knife. ".... _ **right here~!"**_ Your mother would stop at nothing from getting you back, and that was exactly what she was going to do, one way or another.


	10. Saying Goodbye

"You guys will visit soon right?" you asked while Ichiro and Yuki packed their things. "Of course we will! How about Christmas?" Ichiro suggested while turning towards Shi. The black haired vampire shrugged, and his red headed brother chuckled.  
  
Yuki was standing next to his boyfriend with a smile on his face and was grasping the backpack straps that were swung over his shoulders.  
  
The four of you were standing outside now. It felt kinda lonely without having the two teens there with you, but at least Shi was going to keep you company now along with Rocko. "Bye!" you called as they walked off. Yuki turned, waved with a big smile on his face, then continued walking with Ichiro.  
  
To make sure they were safe, you and Shi watched them until Ichiro and Yuki were out of sight.

* * *

  
A few hours later, you laid on the couch and played with Rocko. Shi was rearranging books in the bookshelf and sighed in boredom. "Are you bored?" You sighed as well, placed the rock back on the side table, then sat up. "Yeah. What should we do?" Shi shrugged, stood up, then looked out the window at the snow falling.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, which caused his jet black hair to fall in front of his eyes, the vampire suggested, "How about we go and take a walk in the woods?"  
  
Smiling, you agree by nodding. You get up, put on your coat, place on your gloves, and wrap a scarf around your neck. Shi chuckled at how much warm clothing you were wearing, but all you did was hand him a scarf which he put on with a smug smile on his face.  
  
The oh-so swave vampire waltzed over to the cabin door, then held it open for you. "Ladies first~" "You just want me to get cold faster!" you exclaimed while walking out the door. "Maybe~....."  
  
The trees and bushes were filled with snow, making it look like Christmas already. The snow had also stopped falling, so the sun was shining brightly in the sky. "You know Shi, I actually forgot about what life is like back home....." Shi, who had his arm wrapped around your waist, pulled you closer.  
  
"Did you now, Y/n? That's good, life with me is better isn't it? I can protect you, love you, and _keep you as my own....._ " He said those last few words in a whisper, but you could still hear them.  
~~~  
  
Your mother walked through the woods in a sad manner. She had spent four weeks searching for you everywhere while still keeping the wooden stake with her at all times. Sighing, she wrapped her jacket closer to her body. "Y/n..... I promise sweetheart, that when I find you, that **monster** will pay with his life. Friend or not....."  
  
As she walked on and on, a girl's laugh sounded throughout the trees. At first, she thought she was being delusional, but it was concluded that it was yours. "There's no way it could be her. Could it?" Sure enough, as she crouched in a nearby bush, she saw you chuckling while throwing snowballs at the vampire who took you.  
  
_Shi Hajime._ Her eyes widened in surprise, and a smirk played on her lips. "There you are~" she whispered while pulling out the stake.

* * *

  
"Shi! I'm covered in snow now!" you exclaimed while wiping it off. Shi smiled at you and his playfulness, ran a hand through his hair, then suddenly heard a twig snap. Shi's keen ears listened intently for an animal or human until he suddenly grabbed your arm, startling you. "What're you doing? You're just staring off into the dis-" "Shush!" he snapped.  
  
"W-What's wrong?" Right when you asked that question, a woman ran out of a nearby bush with a stake in her hand. "Die vampire!" It was your mother's voice that exclaimed those two words. Widening your eyes, Shi suddenly pushed you behind him and grabbed your mother's wrist midair.   
  
She used her other hand to try and pry Shi's hand off, but in the end, he broke her wrist using his strength.  
  
"Mom!" you screamed as Shi threw her to the snow-ridden forest floor. Your mother didn't care about the broken wrist. Instead, all she did was struggle to her feet and use her other hand to go at Shi again. "No! Mom! It isn't worth it!"  
  
You tried to run in front of your boyfriend to try and explain that she's practically dead going up against a vampire, but Shi stopped you short by grabbing your waist and placing you back behind him.  
  
Your mother's (e/c) eyes narrowed in anger, and her legs shook in fear. "Y/n, has he hurt you!?" she demanded angrily. It seemed that your mom wasn't trying to pick a fight, but currently have a conversation. "Why would I hurt her?" Shi asked, holding you close. "I didn't ask you vampire! I was asking my daughter!"  
  
Looking at Shi, you nod. "He hasn't hurt me at all. Shi protects me." Shi's red eyes scanned your mother's expression, when she burst out laughing. "Huh? Why are you.....?" Your boyfriend tightened his grip, but you didn't care to notice. Did your mom go off the deep end?   
  
With the hand that wasn't broken, she raised the stake up into the air while producing little giggles here and there. "Oh really? Can he save you from this?!"  
  
Snow flew everywhere as Shi went to protect you by running towards your mother. At first, you expected your mother to be pinned to the ground by your boyfriend, but it was the other way around. "Mom! Stop it!" She raised the stake high up into the air and exclaimed, " _It's time to say goodbye in the blink of an eye~!_ " Shi screamed in anger and terror, and that got to you.  
  
Shi protects you all the time and now you have to do the same. Outstretching a hand, you grasped the stake just before it reached your boyfriend's heart. "Y-Y/n?! What are you doing? Don't you want to go home?!" No emotion ran through your face except for hatred. "I'm already home."  
  
Shi's eyes were widened in surprise. He never would have thought his precious little livestock could turn rabid.  
  
Growling, you stole the weapon from your mother's hand, looked down at it, and shook your head in disbelief. "Why?" was all you could manage out. Shi stood to his feet and went to your side but you didn't care to notice. "Why what?" "Y/n?" Shi asked, obviously worried.  
  
"Why the hell did you think this was the best solution of getting me back? Do you know how dangerous it is to fight a vampire?!"  
  
Tears ran down your cheeks as Shi held you tightly, but he then sent a death glare over to your mother. "No.... He's corrupted you! Y/n! Please! Listen to me! In the end he'll end up killing you! Or worse-"  
  
"That's enough, Mrs. L/n! Y/n's heard enough of your lies! And I would never hurt her! I kidnapped her for a reason and this is exactly why!" "Shi, stop picking fights. We're done here."  
  
With a heavy heart, you hand the stake over to Shi and command, "Stab her. Not anywhere vital but.... just so you can act revenge for both of us." You turn around, the tears still streaming down your cheeks. Snow crunched under Shi's heavy shoes, and your mother gasped in horror.  
  
"In case you get any ideas about following us!" your boyfriend exclaimed. He must've stabbed her in the legs because you heard something fall to the ground.

* * *

  
"Are you sure you're okay, Shi?" The vampire was laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. "I told you time and time again that it was just a scratch. The only person that should be asking if the other is okay is me." Sighing, you snuggle up into the blankets and sigh.  
  
"I feel guilty about what I did. We should've just ran...." Shi's red eyes widened and looked over at you. "Y/n.... you and I both know why running back to the cabin would be a bad idea."  
  
"She would find out where we live and would easily be able to call the cops here." The vampire snuggled up against you and held you tightly. "Exactly. So don't blame yourself. It was the only option." With a slight smile on your face, you nod, then went back to sleep. Shi however, did not.  
  
Instead, he silently got up out of bed, slipped on his boots, then went outside in the snow. He changed into his demon form and looked up at the moon. "Y/n is mine. I'm gonna make sure that never happens again...."  
  
The vampire went back to the spot where the fight had happened, and saw that your mother had fled already. Her blood however, stained the snow. Picking up the snow, he sniffed the blood, concluding that the red liquid wasn't fresh. It was from over five hours ago. "Damn, I was too late." Sighing, he changed back to normal. About to leave, he heard something shuffle. Turning, his fangs grew longer and his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
Walking slowly towards the source of the noise, he listened and smelled intently. Right as the creature jumped out, Shi's determination turned to annoyance when he saw that he got startled by a measly white snow rabbit. Scoffing, he ran a hand through his hair, changed back to normal, and trudged towards the cabin once again.


	11. Old Enemies

Your mother paced the living room floor. She had on shorts because the wound from the stake made it hard for her to put on normal pants. The wound was covered in a gauze bandage, but did it herself.  
  
After losing you once again, she went to the police and demanded them to go to the same place in the woods saying that you were "kidnapped". They didn't believe any of it. All they said was that you seemed to be in no harm and wanted to stay.  
  
"What am I going to do? I'll just get sent on my way again....." Right when she asked that question, a knock was heard on the front door. It was Darla Sampson. She had the sweetest smile on her face a girl could flash, and her brown eyes shone with happiness.  
  
"Hi Mrs. L/n! Is Y/n home? I haven't seen her at school lately and the teacher and class was wondering where she was~!" Your mom sighed and lead the girl inside. "Sit on the couch and I'll fix you some coffee." Darla knew you mom was acting strange, but for what reason? Sure, she thought you were sick and stayed home, but low and behold the teacher asked the girl to check on you.  
  
Darla sat on the couch and looked around. There was some things here and there but either than that it was a pretty normal living room. "So, uh-" she started, before then Mrs. L/n walk towards her with a cup of coffee. Darla noticed she was wearing shorts and scanned down to her calf where a bloody gauze bandage was over a wound of some sort.  
  
"You're bleeding!" Darla gave a disgusted face at the sight, but your mom only laughed after taking a big gulp of the brown liquid. "Oh, it's alright sweetie! It really isn't that painful if I don't think about it!" The brown haired girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, then took a sip as well.  
  
After about 30 minutes talking about life, Darla was fed up and wanted an answer as to where you went. Sighing, your mother's e/c eyes started watering as she set down the now empty cup. "Taken." She said plainly. The girl's brown eyes widened. "What?! That's great- I mean um.... how?"  
  
Your mother shook her head and used one hand to wipe away a tear. "That demon! That..... vampire! Shi did it! It was all his fault!"  
  
Darla didn't know if this was a joke or not. "Y/n was kidnapped by a _vampire_ who was Shi and taken to the woods? I find that hard to believe....." Growling, your mother grasped Darla's shoulders and shook her around. "It's true dammit! Why do you think I have a stab wound?! It was all because of Shi!"  
  
Crying again, she said, "I just want to get her back...." Sighing, Darla said something she knew she would regret.  
  
"I could help you. We'll go together and make a plan into kidnapping Y/n back home. And maybe, just maybe, kill Shi for taking her. We'll be the..... Batboy and Rubin duo? Is that what they're named?" Your mother only chuckled and wiped a tear.  
  
"Batman and Robin. Except this time..... we're the evil duo~!" Darla smiles and nods. Then, for hours, they devised a plan.

* * *

  
Storm was trying to keep you warm because of the cold season. Christmas was almost coming up, so that meant Ichiro and Yuki were coming back soon! Shi kept you protected as usual, fed off your blood, and even played with Storm a few times. As the days went by, you wondered.   
  
_Whatever happened to your mom after the incident?_ Sighing, you pet Storm's head, got up, and went outside to ask Shi if he knew.  
  
"Shi-" Right as you were about to ask the question, you saw another vampire arguing with the teen. This vampire looked older than Ichiro, and defiantly older than Shi. Your boyfriend noticed your presence, widened his eyes, then turned to you. "Y/n!? What are you doing?! Get back in the house!"  
  
"Ah, son, I see you have livestock to keep your thirst quenched. I taught you well. Tell me, when are you going to it?"  
  
Taking a step back, you noticed his Father's green eyes staring into your soul. Shi punched his Father in the face because of it. The old vampire frowned inhumanly, then gave a hearty chuckle. "I was just kidding son! Can't your old man have a laugh now and then?"  
  
Shi, while saying nothing, pointed towards the trees. "Leave." He demanded. Shakily, you walk towards the two vampires and tried to get a better look at his father.  
  
He had long black hair with green eyes. On his lip was a piercing, and what was originally covered by his jacket collar, was a collar around his neck. The vampire noticed your gaze, smirked where his fangs were visible, then ruffled up your hair. "Heh, just a cute little kitten/puppy~!"  
  
Shi slapped his Father's hand away and hugged you from behind protectively. "I know what you're thinking Father," your boyfriend exclaimed while hugging you tighter and going to your neck, "But her blood and heart belongs to me!" Before you could reply, Shi bit deep into your neck and started to drink the blood.  
  
His father only had his arms crossed and a big smile adorned his face. What was happening? Shi didn't even try to be careful about the blood trickling everywhere, and with your knees giving out, that didn't help either. Eventually giving up, you fell to your knees with Shi still hugging you. "I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry...." he kept whispering.  
  
"Humph, be careful son. That happened to your mother way too many times before." As the vampire started to walk away, you asked, "W-What's your name?" "No.... Y/n.... Don't speak. Oh god, I had too much of your blood...." Shi's father plainly said, "Akio Hajime." And with that, he used super speed to run off.  
  
Wait, if Akio's last name was Hajime, that means Shi's full name is Shi Hajime?! Ichiro Hajime?! "I'm sorry. If I hadn't marked you as my own, my father would've drank your blood himself. Please Y/n..... Please forgive me!...." Shi choked out a sob as he hugged you tighter, then kissed your cheek.  
  
"I'm fine.... I'm fine...." The red eyed vampire picked you up and carried you inside. Storm noticed how frail you looked, so, just like Shi, the wolf stayed right by your side until you fell asleep.


	12. Old Friends

Acai Yoshimi, a boy with white hair and blue eyes, walked up to the door of your house and sighed. After almost 4 years, he was going to see you again. Acai was an old friend of yours that was always at your side and enjoyed your company. As quickly as the friendship started, he learned that he had to move to another state, leaving you behind.  
  
He was devastated that he could only say a measly "Goodbye" and a long, tender hug. Acai knew that you would've forgotten him by now, but after just moving back to his hometown, his only thought was you. With a heavy heart, Acai knocked on the door. Your mother opened it quickly as if she was waiting for someone, but a psychotic smile was plastered on her face.  
  
"Can I help you, young man?" she asked while opening the door wider. Acai only blinked in bewilderment and looked at her up and down. "Uh yes.... Can I speak with Y/n? I'm Acai Yoshimi, an old friend of hers." Your mother's smile faded to a frown. "Oh..... Hehe, listen Acai. I don't have any other way of saying this but, Y/n was kidnapped by a vampire named Shi."  
  
The blue eyed boy couldn't help but laugh. "That's very funny Ms. L/n but in all seriousness, I'd like to see my friend." Your mother narrowed her e/c eyes and sneered. "I already told you. She was kidnapped by one of her classmates who was a vampire. And you're no help in getting her back!"  
  
The door was about to be slammed shut until Acai grabbed the handle and pulled the door wide open again. "Hey! I never said I didn't believe you! Look, Y/n is my friend and I'd be willing to save her. Just.... tell me the whole story. Kay?" Sighing, she nodded and allowed him inside. He sat on the couch, then she joined him.  
  
"A few weeks or months ago, I don't even remember how long, I discovered that a boy named Shi fed of her blood, which obviously meant he was a vampire." "Which he was....?" "Yes! Well, one night, he put her in danger by allowing a cop shoot her in the shoulder. Then, low and behold, I return back to the hospital expecting her to be fine, when I see cop cars and a room with the cables torn apart and no girl laying in the bed!"  
  
Your mother started crying now, and Acai understood about why she felt this way. "Is there anyway I can help?" he asked while scratching his head. "Yes! You can help us out in devising a plan!" "Us?" She smiled, nodded, and looked over at the clock. "In about 3 minutes you'll meet her. She's helping me out in getting Y/n back, and I'm sure she'd like company."  
  
Right as she said this, the door burst open to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. "Am I too early or too late?" she demanded while holding a silver knife. Acai gasped in terror and held up his hands protectively. Darla looked over at him, frowned, then pointed the knife at him.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Your mother smiled sweetly and explained, "This is Acai Yoshimi. He'll be helping us in Y/n back."  
  
Darla huffed and sent the boy a glare. "How is he gonna help us?" "Oh, well, Acai here says that he's an old friend of Y/n's. Once he explains who he is, she may leave Shi's grasp and fling into this boy's arms. When Y/n is distracted, you Darla, stab Shi in the heart with that silver. Understand?"  
  
Your mother stood up and went to the kitchen. "Acai, in order to work with us, you need proper equipment."  
  
"W-What?" Darla held her silver knife proudly and kept staring at the white haired boy. After a few moments, your mother returned with a wooden stake in her hand. "This is yours. Use it wisely. In order to get Y/n back, I need both of you to be as focused as possible.  
  
Vampires are relentless creatures that make things theirs, and want to keep them in their grasp forever. Let's go to the woods, that's where she's located."  
  
As your mother walked out the door with a silver knife and wooden stake, Darla followed while swinging her knife. "Come on Acai! You want to save her right?" The blue eyed, white haired boy looked at the stake, then back up. "Yeah. Let's go."  
~~~  
  
"I keep telling you Shi! I'm alright! Now, can we please go for a walk?" The black haired vampire thought for a moment, sighed, then nodded. "If my father comes back, you run. Got it?" he asked as he led you out the door. "Fine. Bye Storm! Bye Rocko!" The wolf, who was laying on the rug only blinked and went back to sleep. Rocko sat on the table as usual.  
  
You walked through the snow with a big smile on your face, but Shi only stared ahead with dull red eyes. He was currently in a daze and kept thinking of tactics to use if you got in trouble. Well, fighting them was definitely an option.  
  
Death was good too, but you would get scared. You suddenly stopped walking, making the vampire tilt his head in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered. Your e/c eyes only stared into the distance. "I-I don't know. There was a figure.... a human figure. Do you think it's Ichiro or Yuki?" Sneering, Shi picked you up bridle style. "Who cares. If you saw a human figure, or even think you saw one, I'm taking you directly back to the cabin."  
  
Right as he turned around, he was met with three people. Your mother, Darla, and a white haired, blue eyed boy. Shi could've cared less about the girl, but who was that boy? Growling, the vampire held you tighter and yelled, "Outta my way humans! I won't care if I have to kill you!"   
  
You knew the boy from somewhere, but where? As you stared him right in the eyes, your eyes widened and your mouth gaped open.  
  
"Acai....." you whispered. This caused Shi to grow angry, really angry. "You know that guy?!" "W-Well I-" During his rage, the vampire threw you to the ground behind him and caused you to roll through the snow and stop only by hitting a large rock.  
  
Acai's eyes widened in terror as Shi's fangs grew sharp. Your mother only chuckled and cracked her knuckles. "Darla, I want you to fight with me. Acai, get Y/n."  
  
Growling inhumanly, Shi sprung into action and tried to attack Darla. She blocked the attack and managed to slice his shoulder with the sliver knife. "Agh!" he cried while holding the bloody wound. Your mother ran towards Shi and tried to stab him with the stake, only to no avail.  
  
"Acai! Grab Y/n and run! Now!" she demanded. The boy nodded, took one last look at the vampire, then ran towards you.  
  
"No! Y/n!" Shi exclaimed, but he suddenly cried out in pain as Darla and your mother stabbed him in the back. Acai reached you, wiped off the snow on your clothes, then held you up. You looked like you in a lot of pain. "A-Acai? Is that really you? I thought you moved to another state?"  
  
Starting to cry, he held you close to his chest and whispered, "I knew we would meet again."  
  
Shi, during the fight, tried to find you. Sure enough, you were seen being carried off by that Acai boy. His eyes widened and his breath hitched. "No..... I lost y-" Your mother smiled evilly and stared Shi dead in the eye. "Listen here vampire. Y/n never has, and never will belong to you. Rot in Hell."  
  
Shi couldn't help but laugh at her comment. Darla growled and grasped her knife tighter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Shi coughed up blood, then struggled to one knee. "You think that insult is going to stop me? I already have a special spot in Hell. It's called the throne. Would you care to join me as my guests?!"  
  
The vampire turned into his demon/bat form. His leathery wings flapped and carried him through the sky which made it easy for him to avoid attacks.  
  
Your mother scoffed and pulled out her wooden stake from her pocket. "Now that's just cheating." Darla, who was staring at the weapon, looked back at Shi, then your mother. "What are we gonna do? He can fly and easily drop down on our heads. If you try to throw the stake, it wouldn't hit him at all."  
  
Winking, she looked up at the vampire and smirked while trying to hide the stake at the same time.  
  
"Hey Shi! You know that Acai boy?! I was actually thinking of allowing them to get married! I mean, they were friends and all before he moved away!" Shi growled and stared at the two girls in hatred. "Come to think of it, I remember her saying that if Acai ever returned, she'd be dying to see him again! But who cares? You've already corrupted her mind as we've already seen!"  
  
Darla, now understanding the situation, smirked and exclaimed, "And after that, we'll kill her right in front of your eyes! Just you wait!"  
  
Shi had enough of this. Growling inhumanly, he had a clawed hand lashed out at Darla. The girl gasped in surprise, thinking her life was going to be over, when your mother suddenly got in front, took out the wooden stake, then stabbed Shi right as he came down.  
  
His red eyes were lifeless and blood flew everywhere as the wooden stake was pulled out of him quickly, but hurt like hell.  
  
Your mother was still smirking as she then kicked him in the gut, sending him to the snowy floor. Blood was all over the ground and especially the two girls. Darla smiled and stared at the vampires body laying in the snow, then grasped the weapon tighter. His demon form disappeared, leaving him look normal aside from the stab wound.  
  
Shi looked up at Darla with devastated eyes and pleaded, "Please..... Please don't hurt Y/n. Please, she's all I have."  
  
"Oh don't worry. We won't lay a finger on her. We'll only hurt her in a way that will make her heart shatter into a million pieces." The black haired vampire frowned and closed his eyes.  
  
The two girls ran off to catch up with Acai and you, so Shi was left alone. He failed to protect you. After everything he's ever promised.  
  
How will he rescue you if he's on the verge of dying? How will he- "No. I can't think like that. I'll save Y/n if it's the last thing I do. B-But I.... need blood to make this wound heal....." Opening his eyes, he looked to the side and saw Yuki close to his face. "Did someone say blood?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Behind the human was Shi's brother Ichiro, and boy did he look jealous.


	13. The Truth Can Hurt

(Flashback)  
As Acai picked you up, he stared at you with terrified eyes. "H-Hey.... put me down...." you pleaded. He didn't say anything and ran into the woods. Acai was carrying you bridle style, so you had to look over his shoulder to try and find Shi.  
  
Both of your eyes locked, but it didn't stay long after your mother started to have a conversation and made him turn around.  
  
"Just sit on this rock until then, Y/n." Acai said while setting you down. As he started to move away, you grabbed his wrist, threw him to the ground, then stood up and tried to run back to Shi. "Wait! No!" The white haired boy quickly got up and ran in front of you. "Out of my way!" you exclaimed, trying to move past him.  
  
Acai put his arms out like a wingspan and stopped you. "Y/n! It's me! Your old friend Acai Yoshimi remember?!" Grabbing your shoulders, he shook you around. "I moved away and now I'm back! You and I promised we would meet again! But.... I didn't think it would be like this....." He finally stopped shaking you, but still had his hands on your shoulders.  
  
You sighed and looked away, trying to comprehend what to say. "Acai, I-" Suddenly, a winged creature flew into the sky in search of someone. There was yelling, but it was muffled because of the trees and was too far away to be heard. "Shi...." The blue eyed boy gasped, then quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the rock.  
  
"No! Stop it! Shi-" Acai had no choice but to cover your mouth with his hand. The demon version of Shi circled the skies in search of you, then instantly stopped and growled while looking at the ground. Acai's eyes widened when the vampire dive bombed and disappeared.  
  
A few minutes later, Darla and your mother were seen walking towards the two of you with blood all over them. "Did you do it?" Acai asked as he took his hand off your mouth. "Yes. That vampire is good and dead. He won't be able to hurt Y/n anymore."  
  
Sadness overwhelmed you and tears rushed to your eyes. Shi was dead!? Because of his death, you instantly started wailing and lashed at your mother but Acai held you back. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Why is he dead?! Tell me how!" Darla answered your question. "Your mother stabbed him in the heart with a wooden stake. Shi would've killed you sooner or later if it wasn't for his death."  
  
Acai kept you in his arms as you continued crying, but your mother had enough. "Come on, Acai. We'll get Y/n back home." Then turned on her heels. Darla followed your mother as she started walking away, so Acai stood up and pick you up bridle style. "Y/n.... It'll be alright. He was going to hurt you soon enough anyway." "Shut up."

* * *

  
(Back to the present)  
  
Your mother kept you in sight at all times, and guarded. Whether it was Darla or Acai, it didn't matter, but if you even made a single movement, a weapon was to be pointed at you. The death of Shi didn't faze you anymore. Instead, you felt emotionless and empty.  
  
Acai was watching over you and kept staring at your sad expression. "Hey Y/n...? Remember the first time we met?" he asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Yes. Why?" With a slight smile, he started to chuckle and recall the story. "It was during Science class and I was a new student and you were my partner. We had to make a.... what was it? Baking soda volcano? Jeez, that's so overused."   
  
You couldn't help but giggle and remember that he kept spilling the baking soda power everywhere. "Yeah..... It is."  
  
"That's when you finally decided to help me out by asking what my name was and where I was from to try and get my mind off the baking soda volcano and have a conversation while actually doing the experiment. I'll never forget that."  
  
A slight blush was on his face as he said this, causing you to look down at the floor. "No problem." you managed to reply.  
  
Darla came rushing in and smiled. "Dinner is ready! Y/n, you'll be sitting in the middle of Acai and I." Standing up, you started walking towards the dining room. "Great. I'm starving." The white haired boy came to your side and tried to make you smile by asking, "I wonder what we'll be having? Try to guess!"  
  
Darla smiled and replied, "Chicken with a salad!" This only made you scoff and remember what Shi always did. He would literally make you guess what the food was before serving it. Although, he allowed you to cheat if you smelled the air. It was normally canned soup or deer meat. What do you expect if you live in the woods with a vampire that only drinks blood?  
  
This caused even more memories to flow through your mind, a few of them being reluctant of petting Storm and drawing a face on Rocko. You giggled, not knowing that Darla and Acai were having an argument. "See? She agrees with me." She exclaimed suddenly. The boy only rolled his eyes with a smile and looked back at you. "So I look and act like a humanized cat huh?"  
  
"What? No! You're more like a..... dog!" As your mother was setting the table, she looked over at you. A genuine smile was on your face while with Acai. This was perfect. "Oh, Y/n, I took you out of school entirely. You'll be home-schooled now with the help of Acai." You only nodded and looked out the window. There was no snow/snow on the ground, not as much as there would be at the cabin.  
  
"What's wrong Y/n?" Darla asked. "Are you my friend now or something?" She flipped her brown and tilted her head to the side. "If you'd like me to~!" Picking up your fork, you shrug. "Fine."

* * *

  
As you got ready for bed, someone knocked on your door. "Come in." The door then opened to Acai. "Hi Y/n. Your mother told me to-" "Watch over me? Yeah, I know." Sighing, you look out the window. The blue eyed boy only came up to your side as usual. He had a smile on his face, but it wavered when he saw a vampire bite mark on your neck. "That's from Shi?"  
  
"Yeah." You replied while rubbing it. "Does it hurt when he....?" "Occasionally. It won't hurt anymore now that he's-" Tears sprung to your eyes remembering him. "You know he had a brother....." Acai suddenly grew interested. "What was his name?"  
  
Sighing, you look over at your friend and smile. "Ichiro. Red hair and yellow eyes and the weirdest person anyone could ever know. Yuki probably has to put up a lot."  
  
"Who's Yuki? Is he another vampire?" Chuckling, you shake your head. "Nah. Yuki is a human, and Ichiro's boyfriend." He widened his blue eyes and laughed as if asking 'You're kidding right?' "It's true! I'm not the only person that's fallen in love with a vampire! There was also Ichiro and Shi's father, Akio, but I hardly know him."  
  
The conversation went on for a few more minutes until you suddenly yawned. "Let's get you to bed." Acai said. As you got in the covers, he stood there staring at you with a smile. "This is kinda like a sleepover." You said. "Yep. Well, goodnight." "Goodnight." With that, he turned the light off, set up a chair, and watched your sleeping figure.

* * *

  
"Here Shi, just take as much as you need." Yuki said as Shi drank the blood out of his wrist. "Not too much though!" Ichiro exclaimed while standing next to the two. The black haired boy was sitting on the edge of the bed and held the purple haired boy's arm. Yuki was sitting too. Storm was at Shi's feet to keep him company, and Rocko was sitting on the bedside table.  
  
His blood red eyes got back their color as he lowered down the arm. Yuki smiled and took his arm back. Shi licked his lips, then suddenly stood up and said, "Come on. We're gonna get Y/n back." Ichiro gasped and grabbed his little brother's shoulders and stopped him. "Oh no you don't! Just rest for a while and Yuki and I will make up a plan to get her back. Got it?"  
  
He thought for a moment and nodded. Trudging back to bed, he laid on it and tried to relax. Storm jumped onto the bed and whined. "See!? You're looking better already!" Yuki said happily. "If I look better, why can't I search for Y/n?" A low voice answered for him. "Because I'm here too." It was his father.


	14. Love Will Find a Way

Shi scoffed at his father and narrowed his red eyes. "Oh great, it's you." Akio chuckled and walked towards his son with crossed arms and a smirk on his face. "Aw come on now, don't be like that. We're all devising a plan to get her back. Don't worry." "How can I trust you?!" Akio started to walk out the door, but not before plainly saying these four simple words. "Because, I'm your father."  
  
As the elder vampire made his way into the living room once again, Ichiro and Yuki were having trouble figuring out what to do. They kept making illogical ideas. Akio laughed, alerting the two teens. "Listen kids, Shi is relentless. It seems that his desire for this Y/n girl is strong. We need to be determined, selfless, and smart in order to match his strength. Got it?"  
  
Ichiro blinked and ran a hand through his red hair. "But I'm his older brother. Aren't older kids stronger than younger ones?" Yuki couldn't help but agree by nodding. "Yes and no. Shi's strength and endurance are all based off his anger and obsession with Y/n."  
  
Frowning, Yuki stood up and walked around the living room. "I get it now. We'll all use our battle tactics on a certain type of person. While Shi tries to get Y/n back, the three of us will fight her kidnappers as a distraction. During this, Shi can grab Y/n and once the fight is done Ichiro and I can follow him. Akio can fight them off if they try to follow. It's perfect!"  
  
Ichiro got up from his seat with a smirk and hugged his boyfriend. "You're so smart. What do you think of the plan, dad?" Akio, with no emotion, nodded and stood up.  
  
"Right. Seems like a good plan to me. All we have to do is tell Shi and we'll be ready to get Y/n back."  
  
Akio walked to the bedroom where his son was seen trying to get up. "Well? Can we go now?" Shi's father couldn't help but smile at his son and pat his head. "Yeah. Yuki devised a plan where we'll be fighting them off while you get Y/n. Can you move?"  
  
"Of course I can move! I'm not old like you!" His father chuckled while helping him stand to his feet. "Okay. If I'm the old fart you say I am, should I get my cane? How about my denture teeth with built in vampire fangs?" Shi chuckled a little. "Sure."

* * *

  
As the sun rose up into the sky, you were met with piercing sunlight right when you woke up. Groaning in annoyance, you turn on your side and blink open your eyes. On the chair beside your bed was a sleeping Acai. "He stayed in here all night?"  
  
Frowning, you sit on the edge of the bed shake Acai awake. He suddenly jerks upright with widened blue eyes and looks at you. His shocked expression turns into a smile as he then notices it was only you that woke him up. "Oh, Y/n. Good morning." Acai yawned out.  
  
"Have you been sitting here all night making sure I was okay?" you asked while standing. He only nods, stands up, then starts for the door. "Well, get dressed and come down for breakfast, Y/n." You only nodded as he left and shut the door behind him. Sighing, you look out the window and frown.  
  
' _Poor Ichiro. He probably doesn't even know that his little brother is dead'_ you thought. Shaking away your thoughts, you look around for some daily wear. Slipping something casual on, you take another look outside and go into the living room.   
  
Darla was sitting on the couch while reading a teen magazine. "Hey! Sleeping beauty's up! Who was the prince that broke the spell?" "I'm not sleeping beauty and it was Acai." A playful smirk was on her face. "Ooh~! You said you weren't sleeping beauty but Acai was the _prince_ that woke you up? Wow, getting into relationships must be normal for you these days~!"  
  
"Shut up. Where's mom?" Looking back at her magazine, she plainly said, "Cooking. Acai is outside." You decided to hang out with Acai for now. Opening the front door, you see him watering the plants with a hose. "Hi." You mumble. Acai hears your voice, smiles, then turns around with the watering hose still watering plants.  
  
"Hi," his white hair was seen flowing in the early morning wind, "What's up?" You walk towards him with a smile and look at the plants. "I didn't know you liked to take care of plants."   
  
Chuckling, Acai went back to watering while explaining, "Yeah well, when I moved away, there was a lot of greenery where I was living. The people didn't really cared if I watered their plants and flowers for them, but it was a fun chore. I even got paid a couple times."

* * *

  
"Are you absolutely positive that this is the street Y/n lives on?" Akio asked Shi. The four males were trying to get you back, but also at the same time not be seen. "Yes. I've been there thousands of times. Unless they've gotten smart and took her somewhere else...." Yuki frowned and thought of something.  
  
"I'll walk down the sidewalk and instruct the three of you to follow me when there's no one around. When I see Y/n, I'll do a thumbs up." Ichiro nodded and kissed Yuki's cheek. "Be careful." The purple haired boy nodded and started walking down the street. Looking around, he tried to act as normal as possible.  
  
Then he saw you talking with a white haired, blue eyed boy. The front door opened to your mother and a brown haired girl, causing Yuki to grow nervous and run back to the three vampires. "Y/n's definitely there. B-But, her mother and that brown haired girl had a creepy aura about them."  
  
Shi growled and narrowed his eyes. Akio smiled and started walking down the street. "Right. Who's ready to get Y/n back? Yuki, Ichiro, you'll be fighting with me." The two boys looked over at each other then followed. Shi caught up with his father and stood next to him in awkward silence.  
  
"Um, dad? Thank you." "You're welcome." As Akio, Yuki, and Ichiro snuck into the house, Shi went behind the back and tried to get into your room. That's where he guessed you would be. As he looked in the window, he was met with an empty bedroom. Trying to get inside, the stake wound starting acting up, causing Shi to wince and hug himself in pain.

* * *

  
As you were sitting at the table, a door opening could be heard. "Mom? Did you close the door good enough?" She nodded and went to go check, but not without taking a butcher knife with her. Darla followed. Acai suddenly grew nervous and stood up while taking your wrist. "Hide in your room. I'll come with you."  
  
Growing nervous yourself, you allow Acai to drag you into he living room. Surprisingly, Ichiro, Yuki, and even Akio were seen in a fighting stance. "Guys! You're back!" Shi and Ichiro's father smiled and nodded at you. "Shi is still alive. These people lied to you and caused your heart pain."  
  
"W-What? Really? Shi is alive?" Tears sprung to your cheeks and a smile played on your lips. The smile wavered after you realized that the three humans you loved dearly (Darla was like a friend now) all lied. Acai only tightened the grip on your wrist and pulled you behind him. "Y/n still cares about us! Right?!" Acai demanded while turning his head towards you.  
  
With a heavy heart, you whisper, "No." and force him to let go while also sprinting towards your bedroom. "Acai! Grab Y/n and don't let her escape!" your mother commanded. Tears were sprinting down your cheeks as you burst open your bedroom door, only to have arms snake around your waist.  
  
Acai pushed you close to him. "No! Y/n! Please! I'm not like your mother or Darla! _I love you!"_  
  
Your e/c eyes widened and you struggled in his grip. He only tightened it. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Acai, the one who stole _my_ little livestock." The world seemed to stop around you as Shi tried his best to walk toward she two of you. Acai took a step back and kept you tightly in his grasp. "I won't let you have her! Y/n's mine!"  
  
Shi somewhat chuckled, but it was more like a cough. "Oh, haven't you seen the bite mark? I would think you would have. Now," he said, holding out a hand, "Give her to me." "Like hell I will! Y/n's mine!" Right as he said this, Acai whirled you around and kissed you passionately. Shi gasped in surprise, then instantly went into rage mode.  
  
Growling, he lunged at Acai and smashed him against the wall. The white haired boy coughed up blood but managed to stay strong. "Is that all you got?" Sneering, Shi's fangs grew sharp and his red eyes were glowing with rage. He's lost it.  
  
Right when he was about to plunge his fangs deep into Acai's neck, your arm got in the way and he bit down on it instead. "Stop, both of you. This fight is pointless! A human can't win against a vampire, I know that all too well. And what would sucking his blood accomplish?! Sure, it'll kill him, but nothing good comes out of it!"  
  
Darla suddenly ran into the room with a silver knife. "Y/n! Hurry and go! After that black haired old guy smashed your mother against the wall and made her unconscious, that purple haired guy tried to make a truce a explain that they really didn't want to hurt anybody. I agree.  
  
I didn't want to take part in any of this. The truth is.... I only wanted to see you suffer. But after I talked with you more and hung out with Acai, I realized that I'm actually your friend."  
  
Shi let go of Acai and allowed him to drop to the floor. Darla was hanging her head in shame and tears were starting to form on her cheeks. Smiling, you hold out your arms and hug her tightly. She dropped the knife and hugged you back. What was once an enemy, was now a dear friend.  
  
As the two of you let go of each other, she smiled and allowed Ichiro, Yuki, and Akio to walk in. Yuki was injured a little bit. He had a knife slice on his shoulder. Acai frowned and looked at you. "Y/n..... I'm sorry about what I did, kissing you. I truly do love you, but I'll just have to stick our brother-sister bond."  
  
Smiling, you hug him tightly. "It's alright. I'll always think of you as a brother."  
  
Shi couldn't help but smile. You were actually going to live with him from now on. Akio smiled smugly and exclaimed, "I think it's time that all of us say our goodbye's and be off to the cabin again." Ichiro suddenly smiled and asked, "Oh! Wait! Dad, what about holidays!?" Yuki chuckled and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Alright then."  
  
And thus, after farewells and goodbyes, Akio, Ichiro, Yuki, Shi, and you all started walking back to the cabin. Acai and Darla were standing on the front yard waving. As the five of you continued walking, Akio suddenly asked, "So, Ichiro, Yuki, when will you two have an adventure like Shi and Y/n?" The two males only laughed and Yuki exclaimed, "I hope not!"  
  
Shi, while smirking, put an arm around the back Ichiro's neck and asked, "So, when are you and Yuki gonna get hitched~?" Ichiro blushes, causing you and Akio to laugh loudly. Yuki only shrunk into his jacket. "I'm working on it." In the end, love found a way to reunite everyone back together.


	15. Hopefully Home

Yuki winced as Ichiro placed a gauze drenched with alcohol onto the wound. The yellow eyed vampire smiled and reassured his boyfriend that it would be okay by pressing his forehead against Yuki's.  
  
Meanwhile, Akio was with you and Shi. The three of you were in the bedroom and Shi kept asking you questions like, "Did they hurt you?" or "What did you experience?" It made you annoyed as hell, but these were questions that had to be answered.  
  
Shi was sitting next to you and Akio leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Okay Y/n, tell me what happened, from start to finish."  
  
Sighing, you nod and try to remember. "Everything was chaos from my view. My mother and Darla tried to fight you as I remembered, then Acai picked me up and carried me to a nearby rock. I saw you fly into the air in your demon/bat form and suddenly dive down and scream in agony." That's when you started to choke on your words.  
  
"A-After I saw mom and Darla come towards Acai and I covered in blood, I knew something terrible had happened to you. When I was r-returned home, I was devastated. I honestly, truly thought you were dead Shi!" You suddenly started bawling and launched into Shi's arms.  
  
He could only hug you back. "It's alright. I'm here, I'm here. Just continue telling us what happened." Sighing, you let go of him and wipe away your tears. "Things were pretty normal I guess. Mom tried to keep me safe, Darla hung out with me, and Acai..... made sure I was happy."  
  
Akio cleared his throat and stopped leaning against the wall. "I think that's all we need to hear. Y/n's home now and that's all that matters." You nodded and smiled while standing up. "Thank you for saving me." Shi's father suddenly hugged you tightly and chuckled.  
  
"No problem, Y/n." After pulling apart, Akio turned towards his son. "Watch over her, Shi. She'll need some guidance." The black haired vampire nodded, stood up, and walked over to you. The elder looked out the window and sighed through his nose.  
  
"The day is almost over, but my hunt will begin soon." He then went into the living room and saw Yuki asleep on the couch. Ichiro was watching over him, so you and Shi followed Akio. He walked to the front door and opened it. "Ichiro, Yuki, Shi, and Y/n, I bid you adieu~!" That's when he vanished into the woods.

* * *

  
"Hush little livestock don't say word...." Shi sung while caressing your hair. He was on top of you and tried his best to sing. When Shi was stabbed with the stake, and after Yuki gave him blood, he wasn't used to it. Shi wanted _your_ blood. Not Yuki's, not Ichiro's, not Akio's, but yours.  
  
Shi's been waiting for this moment for three weeks. Where he finally gets to drink your blood again. "I'm going to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing....." His fangs grew sharp as he lowered his head down to your neck. You had your eyes open, wanting to see Shi happy.  
  
"I will force it until it bleeds....." Then, with a smirk, digs his fangs into your neck and takes the blood he needs. "Have as much as you want Shi. It's all yours." you sigh out. The blood exited your body easily, and Shi made sure he drank all of it. Every drop of blood was licked up by him.  
  
He stopped and rose his head up with a contempt sigh. Shi missed this sensational feeling. His red eyes glowed in the darkness, and his fangs were sharper than ever. Looking down again, he notices that you haven't passed out. You were just laying there with a small smile on your face. "This is like that one night." you chuckle and close your eyes.  
  
You felt pretty dizzy but kept rambling on about the past. "I completely forgot that your name meant _Death._ It's funny really. People remember the funniest things in the weirdest situation." With a smug smile, Shi rolled his eyes and kissed your forehead. "Death comes with a massive price."

* * *

  
Yuki blinked open his eyes and noticed Ichiro staring at him. "What is it?" the purple haired boy asked, yawning. Ichiro smirked and leaned down to look at him. "Nothing~" The red haired vampire rose back up and stared into the distance. "You were brave during that battle you know."  
  
"I-I was?" "Yeah. Even when Darla was trying to fight us, you got in the front and tried to make a truce. It was dumb, but brave." Yuki chuckled about the last part. Ichiro however, didn't smile. This was one of his serious moments. Apparently it was very serious, because Ichiro took off his glasses, which he never does.  
  
"Yuki, what do you see?" He was leaning in close to his boyfriend. "Um.... your yellow eyes?" Ichiro blinked. "What do you notice about them?" The blue eyed boy didn't understand. "Just..... eyes. What are you trying to say?" Sighing, Ichiro pointed at them in annoyance.  
  
"I have cat eyes. When my pupil is big, it's a normal looking eye. But if it's bright, it turns into a thin line like a needle." "Oh.... um, okay. Why should I know this?" Ichiro smirked again. "If you ever get into a situation like Shi and Y/n were in, just yell _Cat's Eye_ and I'll be there to save you. Got it?" Yuki gulped and nodded.


	16. What's Done Is Done

Acai frowned while looking at himself in the mirror. Instead of straight teeth, he now had "canine" teeth. Literally. Acai didn't know how or why this happened to himself, but low and behold, he became a werewolf.  
  
Although, Darla had an assumption that he turned into one after walking around in the woods and getting bit by a white wolf with blue eyes.  
  
"So, now what? You can't return to your parents looking like a mutt!" Darla exclaimed while trying to hold laughter, "Oh yeah, and nice tail buddy!" "W-What!?" Acai then spun around trying to catch his tail.... like a dog. The brown haired girl couldn't help but get out her phone and record the idiot in front of her. "This is totally going on Youtube!"

* * *

  
Acai stalked the woods in the darkness with his tail slashing wildly, nails (claws) sharp, and blue eyes glowing in the darkness. He just had to see you one more time, then what's done is done. Acai truly, truly loved you, but not in a brotherly way at all. However, due to his kindheartedness, he accepted the fact that you were with Shi.  
  
The cabin came into his view which he smiled at. Where could he even start when starting to make a conversation? It would pretty much go like, "Hey Y/n! It's Acai! I turned into a werewolf so that's why I look like a dog! Goodbye!" Acai hadn't thought this through at all.  
  
Sighing, he walked up the stairs of the cabin and held up a fist to knock the door. But he hesitated. What would you do? And especially, what would Shi do? The last time the three of you were together was when he had kissed you and Shi and him got into a fight.  
  
Gathering up his courage, Acai finally knocked and stood up tall. His white tail swished because of the snow falling onto it. "Y/n, let me answer it." Shi said from inside the house. "Okay, fine." _Dammit!  
  
_Acai instantly started to run off the porch before the vampire arrived, but low and behold, Shi opened the door and widened his eyes in disbelief.  
  
You looked over Shi's shoulder and tilted your head in confusion. Acai was standing there like an idiot. "How the holy hell did you turn into a werewolf?!" Shi demanded while inspecting Acai. The white haired male looked over at you and smiled warmly. "I was bitten by a white wolf with blue eyes. Maybe we have some sort of connection."  
  
Storm ran to the front door, wanting to know who had arrived. That's when Acai gasped and swished his tail at your tamed wolf. "That's the wolf that bit me! Why'd you do it, huh?!" Acai sneered at Storm, causing the wolf to growl. Shi cleared his throat and crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay Acai, did you come back for something or did you only arrive to argue at our dog?" "Both. I only wanted to say goodbye again and demand an explanation as to why I turned into a werewolf dog thing. Shi, will you allow me to do something?" "What?" "Let me say goodbye to Y/n." Looking down, the vampire rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright, fine!"  
  
Storm stared up at Acai with big blue eyes and sniffed the air. Acai, who had been your best friend for five years, was now saying goodbye once again. This farewell was different because it was possibly forever. Holding your cheeks with his hands, he tried to smile.  
  
"Y/n, I want you to know that our friendship will never end. Nor will my love for you. Even though I'm some sort of werewolf, I swear that I'll always howl at the moon in yours and Shi's honor. (Mostly you though don't tell Shi) Hehehe..... So, Y/n L/n, I bid you farewell."  
  
Acai then pecked you on the forehead and licked your cheek like a dog. "Woof." he chuckled out. "Goodbye Acai." Shi had enough and clapped his hands. He wasn't going to fight anybody, the vampire was just annoyed. "Okay, okay! We've said our farewells, had a few laughs, and now I think it's time for the mutt to leave."  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll never get an answer as to why I turned into a werewolf, but at least I was able to say goodbye." As Acai started walking of the porch, he said, "Watch out for Storm. Her bite is worse than her bark." Storm suddenly whined, ran out the front door, and went to Acai's side.  
  
She then licked his hands which were wrapped with bandages. "It seems she likes you." Shi said while staring at the two. You smiled and pet Storm's head. "It seems.... that she wants to live with you." "But I shouldn't! Wouldn't! Storm is your wolf!" Shi chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist.  
  
"I don't want Y/n turning into a werewolf anytime soon, so go on and take her. Sure, we'll miss Storm, but we can always get a cat or a Husky. Plus, you'll need guidance as a mutt!" Ichiro and Yuki stepped into the doorway because of all the commotion and frowned. Ichiro blinked once and pulled Yuki into the kitchen. "We don't wanna know." the vampire called.

* * *

  
Acai followed Storm through the dense forest and came across a hill which overlooked the moon. The white wolf sat close to the edge and swished its tail to motion Acai to sit next to it. Frowning, the blue eyed boy trudged through the snow and sat next to the wolf.  
  
Storm looked over at him, then suddenly raised her head and started howling. The boy watched in bewilderment and awe and swished his tail as well. Smiling, he kneeled next to the wolf and started howling. This was Acai Yoshimi's new life.

* * *

  
Darla walked around her house in a bored fashion. She was back to being a normal popular girl in a boring school. Sighing, she frowned and went into her room. As she got ready for bed, there was a clawing at her window.  
  
It chilled her to the core, so she turned around to see what was making the noise. A tree branch made her worry. Chuckling, Darla opened her window and tried to move the branch, but it only ended with someone pulling her out the window and onto the ground below. "Ah! Let me go! I don't wanna work with you anymore!"  
  
Your mother growled and took out a rag. "Too bad, sweetheart. Until I get my revenge on that vampire, you and I are a duo." She then forcefully pressed the rag against Darla's mouth, instantly making the girl pass out. So much for a normal ending.


	17. Shi's and Ichiro's Backstory

Ayako looked into Akio's green eyes and smiled warmly. The time was the 18th century, and the place was England In her arms was a black haired baby that cooed every couple moments. He had just been born. The two were in a large Manor that belonged to Ayako, and the moon was the only thing lighting the room.  
  
She was currently sitting in the bed and sighed in contempt. "Shall I get Ichiro?" Akio asked while staring at his new son. "Yes. I'm sure he'd like to see his new baby brother." The black haired vampire smiled and nodded.  
  
Opening the bedroom door, Akio saw the currently four Ichiro sitting up against the wall while hugging his legs. The yellow eyed boy had a worried look on his face. "Ichiro? Would you like to see your new baby brother?" With a happy gasp, he got up and sprinted into the bedroom.  
  
"Mama!" Ichiro tried to climb onto the bed, only to fail. This caused Ayako to smile widely. "Akio, help your son." she giggled out. It was the laugh of a mother. The black haired vampire picked up Ichiro and placed him onto the bed. Ichiro's yellow eyes widened at the sight of his new little brother.  
  
"Wow! He has black hair like you, Father!" Akio put a finger to his lips to signify that they must be quiet. "Ichiro, meet Shi Hajime." The baby suddenly opened his eyes to reveal that they were red. "He has red eyes like you, Mama!" Ayako nodded.  
  
"That's right, sweetheart." The woman winced a little as she shifted her position, but it was only because of the labor she just endured. "Ayako, honey, you need your rest. Ichiro and I will take Shi and set him in his crib for now." "What.... about your feast?" Akio frowned and kissed her forehead. "Not for a while."  
  
Shi cooed and held out his arms as if to say "Hold me!" to his father. Ichiro chuckled and skipped around the room. "I've become a big brother! I've become a big brother!" he kept exclaiming. Ayako giggled and clapped her hands. "Alright sweetheart, stop running the room and follow your father to the bedroom."  
  
Akio left his bedroom and walked down the long, dark hallway with Ichiro trailing behind him. "Father?" "Hm?" "Why did Mama scream so loudly during the labor?" The green eyed vampire gulped and chuckled nervously. "I'll tell you when you're older....."  
~~~  
  
Shi stalked the halls of the large manor he currently resided in. He was currently 14, while his brother, Ichiro was 18. The sun was shining brightly through the windows and birds were heard chirping outside. It was another dull, peaceful day. Ichiro was heard cracking jokes with his mother and father, and the laughing which happens after a couple seconds.  
  
Going into the garden, his red eyes scanned the flowers and statues. A giant fountain was in the middle of it. Sighing, he shook his head and went back inside the manor. He truly enjoyed it there, but after living in the same house and seeing the same things over and over again, it got pretty boring.  
~~~  
  
Akio growled with a smirk on his face while cornering three people in an alley. His sons were at his side. Ichiro was smiling with his arms crossed and Shi stood there with a blank look. "Please! Oh god, please don't hurt us!" the man screamed. His wife and son stood behind him, cowering in fear.  
  
The only thing lighting the alleyway was the moon. It was the perfect murder placement. Ichiro licked his lips and shows his fangs. "Aw, come on~! We only want your blood!" The woman screamed loudly and the son hugged her. The man widened his eyes and held up his hands in defense.  
  
" _You're_ Dracula?! Wait, there are three of them aren't there!" Akio walked towards the three with a creepy smile. "Bingo." Stopping, the elder held out a hand. "Ichiro, Shi, drink the woman and boy's blood." Shi cracked his knuckles and opened his mouth. He was quenched with thirst. "Of course, father!"  
  
The man stared in horror as the two things dearest to him suddenly had their necks bitten into. Blood managed to drip down their necks. Akio took advantage of the situation and bit into the man's neck as well. Thus, the small human family of three perished in the late night.  
~~~  
  
"Dracula Strikes Again!" Ayako exclaimed while reading the Sunday paper. Akio smiled and sent her a small wink. She continued to read on. "In the morning of an alleyway, a man, woman, and boy were found dead. No blood seemed to be found inside of their body, and a bite mark was seen on the side of their neck. An investigator will try to put an end to this killer once and for all."  
  
Ichiro scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "I was the one who got the boy. He just looked so.... _scrumptious~_!" Shi clenched his teeth together in disgust. "At least your human tasted good! The woman's blood was like steel!" Akio shrugged and agreed. "Mine didn't taste good either."  
  
Ayako tried to smile. All this talk of blood was sadly ruining her appetite for breakfast. "Ichiro, you're always saying that your kill his good! How can you tell?" His mother asked. "I can smell them! Oh, and Shi, if you were human, you'd be the only boy I wouldn't drink blood from!"  
  
Akio let out a hearty laugh, causing Shi to blush. "Hey! Don't laugh! I'm sure my blood would taste fine!" Ayako got up from her chair and hugged her son from behind. "You keep on telling yourself that, sweetheart." and walked off.  
~~~  
  
Ayako Hajime was walking around town shopping for clothes. Her husband and two sons were at home enjoying themselves. As she walked into a dress shop to look around, the female store clerk noticed the velvet lace around her neck. "Excuse me, Madam?" she called towards the brown haired woman.  
  
"Oh, um, yes? What is it?" "Why must you wear that lace? I'm sure it's very uncomfortable." Ayako fake smiled and rubbed her neck. She couldn't let the shop keeper know that underneath that lace was a vampire bite. "The style suits me, don't you think?" The woman stared for a moment and nodded. "It looks lovely."  
~~~  
  
An angry mob arrived at the front of the manor gates with stakes and torches. It was currently nighttime, and the citizens of the small town finally realized that the Hajime's were behind all the murders. "Break open the gates!" one of the men shouted. Meanwhile, inside the house was Akio, Ayako, Ichiro, and Shi.  
  
Ayako stared out the window with widened, terrified eyes. Akio put a hand on his wife's shoulder to calm her down. "Mother, Father, are we going to leave yet!?" Ichiro demanded while walking towards his parents. Shi followed close behind.  
  
"Yes. Immediately. We'll escape through the back gates." Ayako sighed and tried to hold back tears. "Let us go." Thus, the four instantly went into the garden and sprinted towards the gates. "There they go!" one of the mob members screamed.  
  
Shi's red eyes widened at the fire and torches, instantly making him freeze in terror. "Shi!" Ayako ran to her son's rescue. Akio's green eyes widened and went to help them. Akio threw Ayako behind him and pushed Shi to make him start running again. Ichiro was already at the black gates.  
  
But their mother was falling behind. Ayako's red eyes pleaded for help, and she lashed out an arm. "Akio!" she exclaimed before falling. Shi instantly turned around to try and help, but their father already made it. Eventually, the mob members caught up with the vampire and human woman. "Mom!" Shi screamed out. He acted like a small child.  
  
Akio hugged his wife tightly and growled inhumanly. The man flinched and took a step back. Out of the crowd stepped a priest with a silver knife in his hand. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Dracula in the flesh. I see you've found a woman to protect." He then looked back at the gates to see two boys. One with red hair like his mother, and one with black hair like his father.  
  
"And _children!_ My, this is new!" Ayako sneered. "If you even touch them I'll-" "You'll what? You're a measly woman. A woman who made the mistake of falling in love with a wretched beast and having hellborn children. They're monsters!" Akio let his anger get the best of him. Letting go of his wife, the vampire lunged at the priest.  
  
The priest moved out of the way and stabbed Ayako in the heart. "Mother!!" Shi exclaimed. Ichiro was holding his little brother back. Akio had tears come to his eyes as he saw his beloved smile one last time and mouth the words, "Go." The elder screamed in agony, carried his wife bridle style his wife last second, then met up with his sons at the black gate.  
  
"Mother! Mother!" Tears were streaming down Shi's cheeks. Ayako was dead. No doubt about it. Ichiro sneered and exclaimed, "We don't have time to mourn over her death! Carrying her would be dead weight! We'll have to leave her!" Akio couldn't help but agree.  
  
Setting his wife onto the ground, he jumped the fence with his sons at his sides. Ayako's lifeless body was laying on the grass like a sleeping woman. The mob decided that the vampires would be gone once and for all after the ordeal. However, Akio, Ichiro, and Shi were hiding in a giant bush and inspected the situation.  
  
The priest stood over Ayako's body with his silver knife held high. "Listen here you savage beasts! There is no place safe for you! Everywhere you go, every person you find love with, we'll find you! God will not permit innocent people die at your hands!"  
  
Turning towards the mob, the priest said, "Look at what happened to this poor woman! Those vampires probably had her locked up inside the manor and forced her to give them her blood! And she had children with that monster! That's a sin in itself! So, vampires, if you're watching....."  
  
The priest forcefully took a torch out of one of the man's hands and held it high. Shi looked away and continued crying. Ichiro gasped, put a hand to his mouth, and only then started crying. Akio only felt rage. ".....Let this woman's spirit go to Hell!" and thus, the priest set the woman's body aflame. That's when everyone burned down the large mansion.  
~~~  
  
It was now the 21st century, and everything was new. Fancy cars arrived, new electronics were abuzz, and new clothes were introduced. Ichiro and Shi currently lived in a cabin in the woods by themselves and both pledged to never go to England again.  
  
Their father went off by himself and did who knows what. It didn't matter to Shi though. He could care less about his father anymore. Ichiro however had made a boyfriend named Yuki. The boy had purple hair and blue eyes along with a sweet smile.  
  
But Shi was alone. He stalked alleyways in the city pretending they were the ones from the 18th century whenever he hunted. He'd close his eyes and imagine himself standing net to his father, his mother hugging her husband's arm, and Ichiro chatting about stuff that no one listened to.  
  
A scream broke his thoughts and saw a girl with h/c hair and e/c eyes being cornered by a man. She looked scared to death, and knew that something bad was going to happen to her. Growling, Shi hid in the darkness and called out, "Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you." The man sneered and turned around. "Who's there?!"  
  
Shi didn't answer his question. "Are you alright, girl?!" You were shaking like crazy but managed to nod. "Help me!" "Hey! Shut up!" The man turned around and was about to hit you, but Shi instantly ran towards the man and grabbed his hand mid-air.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. It's very disrespectful to hit a lady. But no one said anything about me attacking you!" Growling inhumanly, Shi lunged at the man with his fangs sharp. Plunging his teeth into the man's neck, he ignored his cries and punches. You however, was terrified. The vampire finished his feast and looked up at you with blood dripping down his chin.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. You only nodded with widened eyes. "Y-Yes. Um, is he dead?" You pointed at the man's unmoving figure. "Hopefully." The vampire didn't take his red eyes off you. He seemed to be in a trance and didn't want to look away.  
  
Awkwardly shuffling, you hold out a hand and say, "I'm Y/n." Shi instantly got onto one knee, grabbed your hand, then kissed it. "Shi." "Uh, w-what exactly are you doing?" "Is this not how people greet other in the 21st century?" You shake your head slowly.  
  
"The alley isn't safe. I'll take you home if you'd like." You managed small smile and stood next to him while walking out of the alleyway.

* * *

  
After chatting on the way home, he learned that you were a student at (School Name). After yours and his meeting, he wanted to be with you even more often so he decided to enroll in your school a week later. When you showed up into your Science Class, he instantly hugged you, startling you in the process, but awkwardly hugged back.  
  
After an introduction given by the teacher, he told Shi to sit anywhere he wanted, and since you were already seated and an empty chair was conveniently placed right next to your desk, he plopped right next to you and dropped his bag on the floor. "Hello again, my little crimson rose~!" You waved, not knowing what to say, then looked back at the board the teacher was writing on.  
  
"Aw, I saved you in the alley and you're ignoring me! Was it something I did?" As you twirled your pencil around, you wrote what the teacher was saying aloud and whispered, "No, I just don't want to get in trouble. We'll just talk to each other during lunch, okay?" Shi nods, then goes back to looking at the teacher. That's when he noticed that he didn't have a notebook and pencil. In fact, he forgot everything, and this was his first day!  
  
Tapping your shoulder, he whispered, "Um, Y/n?" "Who's talking?" the teacher asked. He heard whispering in the classroom, obviously from Shi and other students. The teacher noticed Shi leaning in close to you, making him sigh and cross his arms. "Shi Hajime, did you forget your school supplies on your first day?"  
  
Frowning, you raise your hand and suggest, "I could give him a few of my papers to write on, sir!" The teacher nods with a slight smile, then turns back to the board and continues writing.


	18. All's Well That Ends Well

Your mother narrowed her eyes at Darla after she had awoken from her coma like state. She was furious after learning that you escaped safe and sound with the vampires, Acai turned into a werewolf and disappeared to who knows where, and worst of all, Darla had helped.  
  
"You selfish brat! I thought I could trust you into helping me get my daughter back! But nooo! Now look at what you made me do! Kidnap you, Darla!" your mother exclaimed while pacing the living room floor. Darla was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. The girl rolled her brown eyes and stared at the ground.  
  
A glass object was then thrown to the floor, alerting Darla. Your mother chuckled psychotically and walked over to the terrified teen. "Listen here, unless you somehow contact those vampires and that good for nothing boy to save you, you'll be working for me until we kill that boy, his brother, the purple haired boy, and the elder!"  
  
She widened her eyes and defensively held up her hands. "Hey! Yuki didn't do anything! He's a human! We can..... save him too, right?" Your mother ran a hand through her hair and almost let out a scream of frustration. A screw was definitely loose up in her noggin.  
  
"Never, no. Anyone who tries to keep my daughter away from me will face dire consequences. Understand me? Now, let's try to find that silver knife of yours~!" The girl sighed, stood up, then followed your mother to the garage. _Please Acai, Ichiro, Yuki, Akio, and Y/n..... help me...._  


* * *

  
You had rubbed your eyes after waking up from a good nights sleep. Ichiro and Yuki were still staying at the cabin, and while you walked into the living room, you saw them asleep on the couch on top of each other. Chuckling, you look out the window to see Shi trying to make a snowman.  
  
Smiling, you put on your snow shoes and walk outside. "Good morning!" you exclaimed while waving. The snow slushed under your feet as if melting, so you guessed it was almost time for Spring. The vampire smiled, showing his fangs, and said a soft, "Hey."  
  
"So, building a snowman I see?" you asked, inspecting the creation. "I swear to god, if you sing that goddamn song from that one movie, I will literally destroy this snowman I made you. Chuckling, you kiss Shi's cheek and hug his arm. "Aw, I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do." Shi was about to kiss you on the lips, but right when both of your lips were about to touch, Ichiro burst open the door. "I woke up and instead of Yuki on top of me I had this mutt instead! Yuki was on the floor!" Shi, who was annoyed, crossed his arms and asked, "What are you going on about?"  
  
Right as he asked that, Storm ran out of the cabin and jumped at you in happiness. It ended up with both of you falling to the snow-ridden ground, but since she was licking your face and whimpering while doing so, you only kept laughing and petting your snow-white-wolf.  
  
Shi looked down at the two of you and scratched his head. "That's odd. I thought Storm left with Acai, what's she doing back here?" Sighing, you get up and pet Storm while doing so. "Because I brought her." Acai said while stepping out of the trees.  
  
The bandages around his neck and wrists were gone, but his tail swished about, and the pointed ears which weren't there before, twitched every few moments. Gasping, you instantly run towards Acai and hug him tightly. "What are you doing here?! I thought I was never going to see you again!"  
  
Lightly smiling, he called Storm with a whistle. The wolf listened and came to his side. "It's Darla. Y/n, your mother still has her and will force her to fight to get you back." Shi, annoyed, demanded, "And how do _you_ know this, huh? How do we know that you're not conspiring with them?"  
  
Acai ended up frowning and rubbing his right arm with his left hand. "Because. I visited Darla and saw her _crying._ A girl like her has to cry about something and that's when your mother walked in. She handed her the silver knife and tried to train Darla. That woman is ruthless."  
  
Ichiro and Yuki walked towards the three of you and Yuki smiled while clapping his hands twice. "It seems like you have a crush!" Acai blushes and took a step back. "W-What? No! I just want to save her that's all!" Ichiro smirked, fixed his glasses, closed his eyes, and whispered, "Someone's denying it~"  
  
Shi clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Okay! Another rescue mission is going underfoot! Except this time Y/n will stay at home with Yuki, Storm, and Rocko!" Acai tilted his head in confusion, ignoring everything he just said. "Who's Rocko?" You spoke up and protested the idea.  
  
"No! Yuki and I are coming too! Along with Storm! Rocko is a rock, so he has no choice to stay at home but whatever. Even though Yuki and I are humans, we'll still be useful in some ways, right?" The purple haired boy nodded and looked at Ichiro. The vampire brothers looked at each other in thought, sighed, then nodded.  
  
Acai smiled and hugged Shi tightly. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. Your boyfriend rolled his red eyes and awkwardly pat his back. "Yeah, yeah....."

* * *

  
"Is it just me or does your blood taste sweeter?" Shi asked after finishing his feast. "Hmmm, maybe it's just you." The vampire ran a hand through his jet black hair and looked out the window. "Hey, Shi?" you asked, voice raspy. "What is it?" "How come you don't like other people around me?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he pinned you down and stared into your e/c orbs. Smirking, which allowed you to see his fangs, he whispered out, "You're _mine,_ no one else's. The sheer thought of you loving another almost makes me vomit. That's why I love you and only you, Y/n L/n. I don't care about blood, or vampires, or the crazy messed up love story we're going through **only** because I'm with you. Saving you in that alleyway and meeting you and falling in love with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
Tears started to form in your eyes and you hugged Shi tightly. This ended up with Shi falling on top of you. Smiling, you use one hand to pet his hair, and another to be hugging his back. "Wanna know the best thing that's ever happened to me?" "W-What would that be, my little livestock?"  
  
Giggling, you reply, "Running away with you. And I hope that soon enough, we'll be able to create even more memories that we'll mark as _the best things that have ever happened to us._ Then one day, if we have kids, we'll be able to tell them that, and maybe even live forever together right here in this cabin. Unless it doesn't get old and rot of course."  
  
"Y/n?" Shi asked while meeting your gaze. "Yes?" "Did you just say... forever?" You nod, causing him to tilt his head to the side and smile. Kissing your head, he mumbled, "Mine, forever. I won't let anyone else have you," he intertwne your hand and squeezed it tightly, "And if they try to take you away, they'll face dire consequences."  
  
Though the words only seemed like over exaggeration, Shi meant all of this. This love story has been a long one, but this was only the beginning of a relationship that was going to last hundreds and even thousands of years later. And now, another adventure was heading your way.  
  
Getting Darla back, ending your mother's ruthlessness once and for all, and even possibly starting a family together with Shi. The only hard part was living forever, but you two would work on that some time. Hopefully Ichiro and Yuki will too.


	19. Going to England

Shi smiled while tilting his head to the side. He was outside, and no cloud was in the sky at all, and the snow was melting causing mud in the dirt. The vampire was staring at all the trees and enjoying the breeze. After all the hell that went down not too long ago, Shi wanted nothing more than to just stay at cabin with you and forget about what happened.  
  
I didn't last long. Acai came back practically begging you, himself, Ichiro, and Yuki into helping the poor boy get Darla back. You, along with Ichiro and Yuki, happily obliged. Shi only went along with it for your sake. He knew that you were human, but he's not. Well, he's half human anyway.  
  
Shi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the cabin door opening. The vampire turns to see you wearing an [outfit](http://www.scentofobsession.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Outfit_autunno_inverno_2014_cosa_acquistare_casual.jpg). A big smile was on your face as you quickly ran down the steps and hugged Shi's arm. "Good morning!" you said happily.  
  
The vampire smirked and kissed your head. "Morning." He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close. Nothing could break this moment. It was all too perfect to be true. That is until Ichiro bursts out of the cabin without his glasses. "Little brother~!" Ichiro whines while also trying his best to get down the steps.  
  
At this, you get out of Shi's grasp and help the other vampire. Shi curses under his breath. What happened to Ichiro's glasses this time? Ichiro squinted his yellow eyes and tried to see. "Y-Yuki? Where are they?" The purple haired boy giggled and had the black glasses in his hands while walking towards the unknowing Ichiro.  
  
Great, know it's a goddamn party! All we need now is Acai and then everyone will be back! "Guys! Look at what I found!" Speak of the devil. Er, werewolf? Speak of the werewolf devil. Shi didn't care at the moment, but he was wondering what Acai had to show everyone.  
  
"Yuki!" Ichiro whined again. "Hold on, hold on! They're a little smudged!" The vampire eventually got his glasses back and put them on. He blinked and smiled at Yuki, but crossed his arms and frowned at Shi. "Little brother, you were no help at all!"  
  
Shi stuck his tongue out. "Well, I never planned to be!" You lightly giggled with your hands in your jacket pockets. Meanwhile, Acai, who was rudely ignored, got everyone's attention by clapping his hands together. Storm, the wolf, tilted her head in confusion and swished her tail side to side.  
  
"What's in your hand, Acai?" you asked while coming to his side. Shi crossed his arms and looked over at his big brother. Ichiro shrugged, causing Yuki to stare up at him with a smile. The werewolf lifted up a letter, and the words _Y/n_ were written in cursive writing.  
  
"I found this at your house, Y/n. There was a For Sale sign out front, and when I looked in the window, there was no furniture. It was barren. Don't worry, I didn't open the letter, but you may want to read it in order to find out." Acai handed you the letter and took a step back.  
  
Everyone was eyeing you. What could be contained inside this small object? Well, of course a card or a piece of paper, but something else could be inside too. While opening it, a plain white paper was seen. Getting it out, you read it.  
  
"Dear Y/n and others, as you all may know, I still won't stop in getting her back. Darla can fight all she wants, but she _must_ work with me. We made a deal, deals can't be broken. But of course, when finding this letter, you notice the house and barren and empty. I'm smarter than to just stay in a house and easily let you vampires take Darla away. That's why she and I went somewhere. Just a little trip.... all the way across the country. Oh, and hey, if you ever make it here, say hello to the queen for us! Regards, M/n and Darla."

Shi narrowed his red eyes and scoffed in annoyance. "Is she kidding? That letter screams _Come and get me_ in the most careless way possible. Does she even try anymore?" Yuki spoke up saying, "Well, at least we know where they are." Ichiro nodded at Yuki then looked back at you. "Y/n? Hey? Aren't you gonna say something about this?"  
  
"England...." was the only word that came out of your mouth. Your eyes were widened in surprise now knowing the measures your mother would take in order to have all of you go on a wild goose chase just to catch her. Shi noticed that you were uneasy and wrapped an arm around your back.  
  
Acai cracked his knuckles and smirked. "It's settled then! We're all going to England or also known as Britain!" Yuki clapped his hands together happily and Ichiro started jumping up and down. But all you did was continue staring at the letter with defiant eyes. Shi didn't want to go either, but if it was to save Darla and make you happy, he'd do anything.

* * *

  
It soon grew dusk in the woods where the cabin resided. Yuki and Ichiro slept on the couch and Acai slept on the rug. He didn't argue, but he got annoyed when Ichiro said _woof_ as he was about to lay down. You and Shi were currently laying in the bed asleep. You were resting just fine but Shi, not so much.  
  
After he learned that everyone was going to England, his old home, terrible nightmares played through his mind. He kept dreaming of dead, charred bodies laying in the old alleyways of London, burned down houses with fire and smoke, and the horrible banshee-like screams of a woman that he recognized all too well. His mother Ayako.  
  
The memory of her death was the only thing he remembered of her. Every smile, every laugh, even every hug was replaced with denial. The dream version of Shi continued running through the burned streets of London until everything stopped. It just stopped as if someone pressed pause like in a videogame.  
  
The screams were no longer heard as well. Only the smell of smoke. His red eyes scanned everything in a frenzy, trying to remind himself that it's only a nightmare. It would go away when he woke up. But it started up again, the red fiery blaze growing fiercer with every step he took. But there were no screams. Only a girl lying on her side in the grass was seen.  
  
Her h/c hair swayed slowly in the wind, the fire causing it to be singed a little bit. Shi slowly walked towards the figure, not knowing who it was at first. As he got closer, his heart sank. It was you laying there, unmoving.  
  
Shi dropped to his knees as he picked you up and brushed some hair and dirt out of your face. Tears suddenly came to his eyes as he hugged you close and sobbed.  
  
"No.... Y/n....." he mumbled. "We never should've came here. This was all a mistake. I promised to protect you and I failed...." "This is not your fault." you tried to mumble. "Wake up. You can still wake up, Shi. Now." The vampire shook his head as the banshee screams started up again. This time, it sounded like a monster.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you!" he screamed while shaking you. Your e/c eyes only narrowed. "Shi, wake up! Now! _Wake up right now!"_ Without warning, your e/c eyes widened and your teeth were sharp like a vampires. "I said wake up!"  
  
Biting down on Shi's neck in the nightmare, it caused him to jolt awake while grasping the side of his neck where you bit him. Breathing heavily, he took his hand away and looked down at your sleeping form. Just to make sure, he used his thumb to lift your top lip. No vampire teeth seen.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Shi plopped back down onto the pillow and went back into dreamland. England was the next stop on the journey, and he wanted to make sure and get enough sleep for when the time comes.


	20. Fear of Planes

"We'll be fine, right Y/n? _Right_? The plane ride will be quick and harmless _**right?**_ " Shi demanded while grasping the blue plane seat armrests. Looking down at the material, it seemed his nails were digging into the seat and made stuffing be shown.  
  
Trying to calm him down, you place your hand on his own. "Shi, relax, everything will be alright. There's just gonna be some turbulence but either than that it'll-" "You're just saying that aren't you? Yes you are, it's seriously bad! We'll crash and die and-"  
  
"Hey? Earth to little bro? You okay?" Ichiro asked. He, along with Yuki and Acai, were behind you and Shi. Ichiro was about to poke to poke his brother on the shoulder, and when he did so, the vampire jumped and shrieked at the same time. "Don't do that!"  
  
You chuckled and listened intently for any directions. A flight attendant walked out of the cockpit and gave instructions on what one of those breathing things were if they ever dropped down in front of your face.  
  
"Please do not get out of your seat during turbulence, when the plane is taking off, or landing. Please make sure you have your seatbelt on for all three, and most importantly, turn off any and all electronics as the plan ascends or descends, or please put it on airplane mode. Enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing American Airlines!"  
  
With a wink, she went back into the cockpit. Shi did as the flight attendant had told, instantly picking up the seatbelt straps and connecting them together. With a sigh of relief, your boyfriend fell back into his chair and closed his red eyes.  
  
"Uh, Shi, I hate to interrupt your moment of calmness," you started, while also having a confused expression, "but the plane hasn't even moved yet." Acai rolled his eyes, rested his head on a fist while also resting his elbow on the window, then looked out the window.  
  
"What's wrong, Acai?" Yuki asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Aren't you excited that we're going to Europe?" Looking over at the boy, he nodded and took his arm off the window. "I am, really, but I still can't get over that stupid question they asked me."  
  
Yuki frowned and crossed his arms. "Just because they asked if you wanted to go in a pet crate instead of sitting in a seat does not mean they thought little of you." "Yeah sure, they thought I was a dog." As Acai looked out the window again, Yuki frowned and snuggled up close to Ichiro.  
  
Meanwhile, Shi was still terrified of the plane. With even the slightest movement, even when there was none at all, he'd gasp and widen his eyes in terror. Frowning, you try to calm him down once and for all.  
  
"Hey, Shi, don't be afraid. I'm right here, and I won't let anything happen to you. If the plane ever does crash, I'll be right there to protect you, okay?" Shi seemed to calm down a bit after you said that. "Attention passengers, the plane will now ascend. Please buckle your seat belts."  
  
Smiling, you exclaim, "See? The pilots know exactly what they're doing. Now, just let me buckle my seat belt too-" Before you could even finish your sentence, the plane was rising into the air. Panicking, you grab the two straps of the buckle, and connect them together in the same way Shi did.  
  
"What were you saying about not being afraid?" Ichiro asked with a smug attitude. Growling, you turn around and point at your boyfriend's brother. "Shut your face!" The vampire only stuck out his tongue and winked at you. Yuki poked his boyfriend's cheek and frowned in jealousy.  
  
During all of this, Acai tried his best not to chuckle. So right now, Shi is terrified and no one is doing anything to help him, you're agitated, Ichiro is being his silly self, and Yuki is jealous. And Acai, is bored. Just bored. That's it actually, just bored. Nothing much going through his mind.

* * *

  
The plane ride was actually pretty quick, give or take ten hours. But it was certainly worth the wait! After arriving at the airport, everyone was really nice! And British! Ichiro found it really interesting to hear someone speak like that in real life. (Or if you're British, Ichiro thought it was interesting to hear another person other than you speak British.)  
  
Yuki, Acai, and Ichiro looked around at all the sights that London had to offer, yet Shi fell to his knees and kissed the ground after getting out of the godforsaken airport. "Thank god! I can actually feel the ground again!!" Shi exclaimed, causing people to stare at him in confusion. Sighing, you grab his arm and pull him up.  
  
"You're so stupid~!" You say while hugging him. Shi hugged back, but before he could kiss you, Yuki called, "Hey! Y/n! Shi! Hurry up! We have to get to the hotel!" Catching up to the three, Acai smiles and lightly punches you in the arm. "So, London huh? What kind of money do they use again? Euros? Pounds?"  
  
Scratching your head, you mumble, "Euros, I think....? No, wait, pounds!" "Well shit." Acai's tail swished in anger, and his right ear twitched every few seconds like they always do. "It's okay! We'll just improvise! Or, get a job or something! We'll figure it out when we get to our rooms."  
  
Yuki rubbed his stomach and sighed. "I'm hungry." This triggered you, because now, your stomach growled and made a blush form on your cheeks. Ichiro tried to contain a chuckle. This sucks for Shi and I too, because we're _hungry_ too." Acai crossed his arms then stopped walking in front of a coffee shop. "Why don't we get something to eat?"  
  
Shi checked his pockets, then found $20. "Um, let's see. $20 in pound form is.... 18.19, so that means we'd only be able to buy food and no drink." Smiling, Yuki took the $20 and followed you and Acai into the shop. "It's okay! We'll be back in a jiffy!" Ichiro waved his boyfriend off, and Shi shuffled slightly. "Y/n will be fine. Acai and Yuki are with her."  
  
Pushing his black hair back, he crossed his arms and leaned against the window. "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about. I also don't like being here. Don't you remember what the priest-" Ichiro sneered and clinched his fist together.  
  
"Shi, we promised to _never_ talk about that again. And we'll be fine. All we gotta do is stop Y/n's mom once and for all, get Darla back, and finally turn Y/n and Yuki into vampires." "Wait, what part of the conversation involved them?!" Ichiro looked inside the coffee shop, then noticed Acai, you and Yuki.  
  
The three of you were happily amongst each other and chatting with some of the locals. "I'm just saying. You know how vulnerable humans are. I don't want anything to happen to Yuki, and I _know_ you wouldn't want anything to happen to Y/n. If they were vampires, they would be able to protect themselves."  
  
Shi looked in the shop too, then frowned slightly. He noticed you happily smiling, enough where he could see your teeth, and his imagination got the better of him. He imagined you with sharp fangs with blood dripping off them. Blinking away the thought, he looked over at his brother and shook his head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this right now. This conversation will be saved for another time." Right as he said this, you, Acai, and Yuki burst out of the door with pastries in little plastic bags. You walked over to Shi and showed him change in pounds. "Look Shi! We got 6.89 in change! If we keep this in a safe place, we could save this up!"  
  
Trying to smile, the vampire took the money and put it in his pocket. "Good idea." But sent his brother a death glare. Ichiro did the same thing, but as Yuki ran up to him, he instantly smiled and went back to his normal self. Acai started walking again, causing the four of you to follow.

* * *

  
"Wow! Look at this view!" Ichiro exclaimed while walking onto the balcony. As you walked out as well, your e/c eyes widened. It was beautiful. Big Ben, the great clock, was easily seen in all its glory. Shi walked out too and looked around. "Big Ben is awesome, but I don't wanna get woken up by a loud bell going off." Acai's ears went back as he growled.  
  
"You think _you're_ going to have trouble? I have hyper sensitive hearing. That bell is going to go straight through my ears and into my brain. Unless you like howling dogs, you're stuck with one." Chuckling, you go back inside the room and unpack your suitcase.  
  
Shi's red eyes widened to see that you brought none other than Rocko, the rock. "Uh Y/n? Why did the baggage check people let you bring along a rock?" Running over to him, you exclaim, "Not just any rock! It's Rocko!" "That didn't answer my question."  
  
Yuki yawned, alerting Ichiro. "Aw, you're sleepy?" The purple haired male nodded, then climbed into bed. He already had his pajamas on. Shi waved them off to sleep, causing you to yawn too and crawl onto the bed. "Come on Y/n! I haven't had my feast yet!" Blinking sleepily, you nod, then grab the back of Shi's head and force him down to your neck.  
  
Right as you did this, your eyes closed, obviously meaning you fell asleep. Falling backwards, you brought Shi with you, making him bite into your neck anyway. Sighing in annoyance, he closed his eyes and sucked your blood. Acai, who was still on the balcony, kept thinking of Darla. How was he going to save her with the three of them getting in his way?  
  
You can easily help him out, given that he loves you as a sister, but apparently _they_ just _had_ to come along. Acai wondered if he still loved you, or if he loved Darla. Acai knew you were with Shi, but he just couldn't help but contemplate his love interest. Too bad this wasn't the city of love.


	21. Big Ben Strikes at Midnight

Darla walked down the lonely, dark streets of London, the puddles from an earlier rainstorm sparkling because of streetlights on the sidewalk. Your mother was asleep in the hotel they were staying in, but Darla had snuck out and wanted to explore. After all, not everybody got to stay in another country for long, even if you're in hiding.  
  
Sighing, she pulled her hair back for about the fifth time. Due to her hair being so fluffy, the scrunchie in her hair kept falling out. So, tired of always putting it up, she put it into her pocket and put a bow in her hair instead. Continuing to walk, Darla noticed that although London was a beautiful, crowded city during the day, the night hours housed barely anyone.   
  
One place that she found the most amazing was Big Ben, the great clock. Her dark brown eyes stared up at it in awe, and before she knew what she was doing, Darla had reached out at the clock. Self-conscious, she quickly brought down her hand and looked around. Darla felt like she was being watched, but no one was around. It was weird.  
  
Darla knew she would have to get back to her hotel soon enough, but she didn't want to go anywhere. The calmness of the night, along with the beautiful sights illuminated by lights, made her heart swell and instantly have a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere. I'll just stay right here." Darla mumbled to herself, staring up at the clock again. Looking closer, she noticed that the little hand was at XI, which in roman numerals stands for 11. The big hand was also at XI, but close to XII, which means 12.  
  
If Darla's calculations were correct, it was almost 12 AM, meaning she would be able to her the bell go off! Smiling, she counted how long it took Big Ben to go off. Sure enough, the bell made a loud, _Bong..... Bong..... Bong_ sound over and over until the bell reached twelve.  
  
"That was.... amazing!" Giggling, Darla thought that it was time to head back. Now with lifted spirits, Darla turned on her heels and went back to the hotel with a smile on her face.

* * *

  
You wake up with a jolt. Big Ben was going off again, and so was Acai. Due to his dog-like instincts, he started howling at the clock, instantly making Yuki wake up with a scared expression. Shi, who was apparently already awake, stood behind Acai, then put a hand over Acai's mouth to make him stop howling.  
  
"Would you shut up already!?" Shi demanded, shouting over the howling and the clock. Ichiro, annoyed, rubbed his sleepy eyes and mumbled, "Be quiet, Shi. Just let Acai tire himself out, then he'll stop, alright?" Sneering, Shi took his hand off Acai's mouth. "I was trying to make him stop so Y/n wouldn't wake up."  
  
"I'm already awake." You said, rubbing the side of your head. The vampire sighed at your form, then tried to smile while also trying to make Acai fall asleep again. Yuki chuckled at this, but Ichiro shushed him by petting his head and told him to go to sleep.  
  
Shi was relieved that the _dog_ was finally asleep again, but now the only person that was still awake was you and him. "Y/n, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Get some rest, alright?" Sighing, you frown and flop your head back onto the pillow. "Fine. But you should sleep too!"  
  
You heard a soft chuckle follow shortly after, causing you to look up and see Shi getting his boots and coat on. "Actually, I was going to walk around for a bit. London was my old home, I wanted to go to places I remember. You know, for memories, nostalgia. That sort of stuff, okay?"  
  
Lightly smiling, you nod and wave him goodbye. "I love you." He whispered, showing his fangs. "Love you too."

* * *

  
Stalking the streets of London, Shi felt at home. Memories, both good and bad, came rushing back to him. He saw the alley where him, his father, and his brother killed all those families, and the manor he used to live in. Shi knew that once it got burned down, other people would buy the property and rebuild a mansion.  
  
As he walked up to the gates, the gates that had somehow survived the fire, he grasped them tightly and look up at the big house. The people who live there had apparently wanted to keep the original design and when rebuilding the house made everything look the same.  
  
His red eyes widened at the sudden rush of a memory. The house instantly starting burning in dark red fire, and the windows exploded because of the smoke and heat. Afraid, he looked away and rubbed his eyes. "I'm just seeing things, I'm just seeing things....." he mumbles, then turns and leaves.

* * *

  
Ichiro stared at your sleeping form like a cat with glowing, yellow eyes. The moon, which had been lighting the room, made him have an eerie setting, even though you didn't know he was staring at you. Ichiro hissed softly, careful not to wake Yuki or Acai.  
  
He ran his tongue over his lips, and finally his teeth. Running a hand through his crimson red hair, he slowly walked towards you. Nearing towards your neck, Ichiro hissed again, but stopped once he realized what he was doing. He shook his head and closed his eyes, causing them to go back to normal.  
  
Lightly clearing his throat, Ichiro looked at your sleeping form again. The only reason why he didn't drink your blood was because as he was leaning in close to you, even in the darkness, he saw the bite mark from his little brother. When Shi was first born, Ichiro made a promise to Akio that he would always take care of his little brother.  
  
This meant that if Ichiro did anything to you, Shi would be angry and devastated. Instead, Ichiro loomed over Yuki and stared at him with a frown. Teary eyed, he opened his mouth and bit down on his boyfriend's neck. You were Shi's perfect little livestock. Yuki was his own.  
  
After a few moments of sucking Yuki's blood, the door opened quietly, alerting Ichiro. "Calm down, it's just me." Shi whispered while taking off his coat. Looking out the window, Shi noticed that the sun was slowly rising. Sighing, he smiled and walked over to you.  
  
"My precious little livestock is still asleep, huh? I thought Y/n would've stayed awake for my return." Chuckling, Shi sat next to you and pet your head. Ichiro smiled and looked out the window at Big Ben, noticing that the hands read 5:58.  
  
"Hey, little bro! It's 5:58, Big Ben is about to go off. You do realize who else is too, right?" He then pointed at the sleeping figure of Acai. Shi playfully rolled his eyes, then put his hands on your ears to keep you from hearing the noise. Yuki shuffled in his sleep as well, so Ichiro put his hands on Yuki's ears.  
  
The bell finally rang after 2 minutes, causing Acai to get up and rub his head. The sound of the bell made him howl again. Apparently the idea of the two vampires putting their hands over you and Yuki's ears was a bad one because the two of you opened your eyes and groaned sleepily.  
  
"Turn off the alarm!" Yuki exclaimed, trying to hit an alarm clock that wasn't even there. Sitting up, you notice Shi and lightly smile. "Guess what?" "What?" "I slept like shit last night." Shi couldn't help but laugh at your remark.


	22. A Twisted Turn of Events

The day went by slowly, mainly because you all were walking around London and looking at all the shops. You and Yuki were having a blast looking around at the stores and hoping to buy something, only to find out later that there wasn't enough money to use.  
  
Shi and Ichiro were having fun watching the two of you chat and discover new things about London, whereas Acai was inspecting the faces in the crowds, hoping to find a familiar looking girl in the midst of the noise. Sighing, he looked down at the ground and noticed it was starting to rain.  
  
It rained a lot in London, that he knew, but what would happen then? Would they continue looking, or go back to the hotel? Looking up, he noticed that the four of you were farther away than usual. Yuki was happily clinging to Ichiro's arm, holding a bag with a present inside.  
  
You however, were contempt in standing next to Shi, calmly holding his hand and swinging it around once in a while. Acai blinked as a rain drop fell into his eye, then wiped it quickly away before it looked like a tear. Little kids ran past him, giggling all the while, and couldn't help but smile along with them.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait up!" he called, pushing past the crowd and trying his best to get back to you four. Ichiro stopped for a moment and turned around with a confused look, then immediately chuckled and exclaimed, "So, the puppy almost got lost, hm?"  
  
You laughed, making Shi laugh along with you, but Acai blushed and swished his tail. "I'm not lost! Even if I did, I would be able to find you guys cause you know," he pointed to his nose, signifying what he could do, I can sniff my way back to you guys!  
  
Shi, smirking, replied, "Alright, alright, don't get your tail in a twist! We should head back anyway before the rain gets harder. Come on guys." Shi started walking the other direction towards the hotel, making Ichiro, Yuki, and Acai follow.  
  
As the two of you walked past an alleyway, a woman screaming could be heard, followed by something hitting against her head and the smell of blood could be easily smelled. Ichiro, worried, ran into the alleyway and called out, "Hey! Who's there?! Show yourself!"  
  
Shi sneered and let go of you, joining his brother in the alleyway. "He and I will call the police! Dont think we won't!" All the while, you, Yuki, and Acai stared into the dark, narrow path with a terrified expression. The smell of blood made you want to gag, but you held it in by putting your sleeve up to your nose.  
  
Silently, you made your way into the alley, but Acai and Yuki stayed at the opening. "Shi? Ichiro? You guys see anything?" you asked, hoping to get an answer. "Y/n, get out of here. It's not safe." Shi told you, lashing a hand out.  
  
It made you stop in your tracks, but if you had turned the corner, you would've seen a dead woman with her head bashed in. Ichiro, sneering, told his brother, "We shouldnt be here. This could be a trap and were leading Y/n and Yuki right into one."  
  
Shi nodded and went to leave, when all of a sudden you widened your eyes and took a step back. Shi tilted his head in confusion, but didnt turn around. "What?" he asked you, then looked over at Ichiro. You only took another step back. In the shadows, there was a silhouette of a figure.  
  
It didnt look like a ghost, but the atmosphere it gave off felt unnerving. "Guys, we have to go. _Right now_." you whispered, terrified. Nodding, Ichiro was about to leave, when all of a sudden something grabbed his hand and forced him to stop.  
  
"W-What the-?" but before he could finish his sentence, he was hit over the head and went unconscious. Screaming, you jump back, only for someone else to come out of the shadows and knock you out as well. Acai and Yuki noticed you two get hurt, but the shadow that hurt you suddenly came after them and made them pass out.  
  
Shi, forced to watch considering all the while something was around his wrists, sneered and noticed you on the floor unmoving. "Y/n! Who's there!?" Ichiro stirred in his unconsciousness, then went still again. "Well, well, well, its amazing that you all made it here safely, vampire."  
  
He knew that voice from anywhere. It was Darla who stepped out of the shadows holding a large object, but the person who said the sentence was much older. He knew who it was as soon as she showed her face. Your mother smirked, then looked around at the unconscious bodies.  
  
"Good work, Darla!" your mother exclaimed, taking the club away from the teen. Sighing, the brown haired girl nodded and backed away. She noticed your unmoving body, then mouthed out an _I'm sorry_ while petting your hair. Your mother however, raised the object into the air, about to hit Shi.  
  
He moved out the way, making someone grunt and fall to the ground. Turning around, his eyes widened and saw who it was. It was a priest, an old one, and hatred filled his eyes as the vampire looked down at him. Shi tried to move his arms, only to cry out in pain.  
  
No wonder he couldn't move to save you all! It was silver cuffs! They seemed like police cuffs, but the only difference is that on the inside, there were sharp teeth like needles on the inside, which would result in the needles digging into someone's skin. "Damn it!" Shi exclaimed, trying is best to get out of the cuffs.  
  
He _hated_ priests, but more than anything was he afraid of them. Staggering back, he sneered at your mother and hissed while showing his fangs. "It seems your hiss is worse than your bite!" She raised the object in the air, silencing the vampire.  
  
Now on the ground, Shi moaned in pain and blinked through his blurry vision. The three stood over him, your mother with a smile, and the priest and Darla with surprised expressions.  
  
"Poor, poor Y/n. When she wakes up, you'll be gone~! Sadly, there won't be any clue to your whereabouts, meaning they'll have to go on a wild goose chase to find you. This is almost too easy." With another blow to the head, Shi was finally knocked unconscious.  
  
Darla frowned and looked away from the sight. She noticed Acai, gasped in surprise, then looked over at your mother and the priest. "Thanks Darla, we can take it from here." The two adults picked up Shi and ran off into the alley to put him into the car they had.  
  
Rubbing her arm, Darla looked around at Yuki's, Ichiro's, Acai's, and your unconscious bodies. She knew that if Shi was in their grasps, they'll torture him for no reason. Darla wouldn't be able to do anything about it, so she decided to leave a clue of where they were all going.  
  
Getting a scrap of paper that was left on the ground, she reached into her pocket and found a pen. She knew she couldn't give out the exact location because if you all showed up a day later, your mother would instantly suspect something and realize Darla gave out their hiding spot.  
  
Quickly, she drew a picture of a mansion with a fence in front of it, then scribbled out the words, "Fire." Stuffing it into your pocket, Darla placed a hand to your cheek and smiled. "Don't worry. You'll find him soon." That's when she heard Acai moan in pain, making her jump and look over at him.  
  
He was trying his best to awaken, although with a hit that hard, Acai must have a headache. Taking a step back, she quickly ran down the alleyway towards the car where the others resided. This was only the beginning of terrible events unfolding.


	23. A Clue Comes in Handy

Opening your eyes, your head hurt really badly and your vision was very blurry. Trying your best to get up, you look around and mumble out, "Shi?" But no one responded. Rubbing your head, you finally stand to your feet, the look around at the unconscious bodies around you.  
  
Blinking, you groan in pain and try to find Shi. Through your blurry vision, you saw Ichiro, Yuki, and Acai, but no Shi. Going back to reality, you widen your eyes and stumble to your knees. In front of you was a pool of blood, then little droplets were seen going further into the alley.  
  
Breathing hitched, you quickly get up and run down the alleyway. "Shi!?" you called out, causing a few people to glance at you. Running towards a couple, you frantically explain who you're looking for. "Excuse me! My boyfriend along with other people, including me, were hit in the head and when I woke up he wasn't there! There's also a trail of blood leading out here and I don't know what to do!"  
  
The couple tried to calm you down by placing a hand on your shoulder and asking if you knew who attacked you all, but the only thing you were capable of doing at the moment was cry and shake your head in sadness. "Y/n!? Where are you!?" Yuki yelled from the alley, making you gasp and run back to where everyone else was.  
  
Yuki was trying his best to stand, so Ichiro had to hold him up by holding his arms. Acai was leaning against the wall with a hand to his head, and his eyes were closed. Everyone had blood in their hair, obviously from the blunt object hitting them in the head.  
  
Ichiro growled at you, let go of Yuki, then grabbed your shirt and pulled you up to him. " _Where the hell is my brother!?_ " Ichiro demanded, causing you to widen your eyes and shake your head in fear. "Ichiro! Stop it! She doesn't know, so let her go!" Yuki exclaimed while trying to pull Ichiro away.  
  
Hissing, the red haired vampire used one hand to throw Yuki off him, making the younger male almost fall to the ground if it hadn't been for Acai. "Y/n, where the fuck is Shi? Tell me!" Shi's brother started to shake you around, hissing and yelling all the while.  
  
Yuki had enough, so he pulled on Ichiro's arm, actually making the vampire turn around and let go of you, and punched Ichiro hard enough where the Vampire's head swung to the side. Acai ran over to you in case Ichiro attacked, but the vampire only blinked his yellow eyes that seemed to be glowing, then whimpered and hugged Yuki tightly.  
  
"The fuck, Ichiro?!" Acai demanded. He was inspecting you to see if you were alright. "Did you go into rage mode or something!?" Yuki frowned and called out, "Shut up! He was just angry that his brother was missing!" You sighed and fixed your shirt that Ichiro messed up.  
  
But, something was in your pocket. A piece of paper? Getting it out, you concluded that it was indeed a paper. Why was it in your pocket though? "Y/n, what did you find?" Acai asked while attempting to grab it. Holding it close to you, you frown and start to open it.  
  
"Possibly a clue that leads to Shi's whereabouts." The drawing wasn't much, mostly a scribble, but there seemed to be a mansion or house of some sort, then the word _Fire._ Gasping, you run over to Yuki and Ichiro. "Guys, look! Darla must have left us a clue in order to find Shi!"  
  
At this, Ichiro launched out of Yuki's arms and grabbed the paper out of your hands. Reading over it, he whispered _Fire_ and _Mansion._ Acai went to his side and asked, "What does that mean?" Yuki asked you. Shrugging, you look back at Ichiro.  
  
His yellow eyes widened while trying to comprehend the clue, then realized where they had to go. "Guys..... They're at my old home. The mansion that burned down." At this, your eyes widened and thought only the worst.


	24. A Deadly Resolution

Ichiro paced the hotel room in an anxious fashion and all the while kept staring at the little piece of paper with the mansion and the word Fire on it. Sighing, you wipe more tears from your eyes and flash Acai a look of sadness. He noticed your expression, frowned, then looked away.  
  
Yuki, all the while, was trying to come up with a plan. He suggested going to the mansion and fighting like last time when everyone was trying to get you back, but Ichiro explained that after what happened at first, they'd try their best to make sure you wouldn't get Shi back.  
  
Out of nowhere, Yuki pointed into the air and exclaimed, "I have an idea!" Ichiro jumped at his boyfriend's behavior, then mumble out a, "What is it?" "Ichiro, you said that the bad guys would've trained in order for us not to win this time, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Where are you going with this?" Smiling, Yuki held Ichiro's hand and replied, "Look, just hear me out. We have one werewolf, one vampire, and two humans. But, what if one of those humans turn into a different species?" Tilting your head in confusion, you ask, "What do you mean? A different species?"  
  
Sighing, the purple haired teen let go of Ichiro's hand. Yours, Ichiro's, and Acai's eyes widened as Yuki said this simple, yet horrifying sentence. "I'd like you to turn me into a vampire." Acai quickly grabbed Yuki's shoulders and shook him around. "Are you nuts!? Turning into a vampire won't solve anything!"  
  
You joined Acai by grasping Yuki's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Do you know how dangerous that could be!? Ichiro may or may not know how, but I'm not taking that risk Yuki." "Let go of me." His voice was soft, raspy even, and his normally bright blue eyes were dull as he stared at the ground.  
  
"I want to do this. If it means saving my lover's brother, then so be it. I love Ichiro too much to allow him to go on like this." He made the two of you let go of him by yanking you off him. "B-But-" you start, but Yuki shushes you by putting his index finger to his mouth and turning around to meet Ichiro's soft gaze.  
  
"Please, Ichiro, turn me into a vampire. I hate seeing you like this, and if it'll make me stronger in order to get him back, then fine." He revealed his neck and closed his eyes, preparing for whatever may come when Ichiro does the deed. "Do what you have to do."  
  
Ichiro dropped the paper and stared at Yuki in surprise. He... was okay with this. Acai was holding your hand as tears started to roll down your cheeks again. The red haired vampire narrowed his eyes, sighed, then slowly and softly ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair.  
  
Tears coming to his yellow eyes, his fangs almost twitched in the bloodlust. Acai looked away as Ichiro leaned in close, and the vampire maneuvered Yuki's head in order to reach his neck easier. "This is a very long and difficult process. In order for this to work.... well... you'll see, okay?"  
  
"Alright. I don't mind, just get it over with." Yuki didn't open his eyes, something Ichiro wanted the most out of him. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes were covered by eyelids that refused to open. "Here goes nothing." Ichiro's fangs bit into Yuki's neck, causing the teen to wince and grab onto Ichiro's jacket.  
  
The vampire started to quickly gulp down his blood in order to get it over with quicker, and Yuki noticed something wrong. Opening his eyes, he noticed that his vision was getting blurry, and he couldn't stand that easily anymore. His grip on Ichiro's jacket tightened, and his breath hitched.  
  
"I-Ichiro?" Yuki gasped out, his blue eyes and getting duller and duller as the vampire kept gulping down blood. With almost no blood in him, the purple haired boy gave up on life. His blue eyes were staring off into nothingness, his grip on Ichiro's jacket loosened and his hand eventually fell, and he could no longer stand.  
  
Falling into Ichiro's arms, the vampire cried out in sadness while lowering to the ground, still holding his boyfriend tightly. You whimpered and put a hand to your mouth, yet Acai winced at the forlorned Vampire's cry, but continued holding your hand.  
  
Tears were streaming down Ichiro's cheek as he picked up Yuki's lifeless body bridle style and set him on the bed. Blood trickled out of the two little dots on his neck, drawing Ichiro's attention. Leaning in close again, he licked the blood off the wound to make sure it didn't get infected.  
  
Sighing, he held out a hand to you and demanded, "I need a sharp knife. Hurry." "W-Why-" "Just do as I say and no questions." Scared, you quickly get the knife from the room service food cart, then hand it to the vampire. Ichiro stared at the knife for a moment, then sliced his arm with it, causing red to ooze out of his arm.  
  
He winced, but not much, then raised his arm to his mouth and sucked out a mouthful of blood, vampire blood. In order to get all of the blood inside Yuki's mouth, Ichiro climbed onto his boyfriend's lifeless body and stared into his blue eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he kissed the human, and made the dead body swallow the vampire blood.  
  
If Ichiro did this correctly, Yuki would've drunken the blood which will then go though his body and turn him into a vampire. This was only the second step, the last step required you. Pulling their lips apart, blood dripped down Yuki's cheek, causing him to wipe it away with his thumb.  
  
Sighing, he ran a hand through his boyfriend's hair and mumbled, "The deed is almost done. Y/n, when he wakes up, he'll be craving blood. _Human_ blood. You'll have to be his substitute in order for him to get stronger. Are you alright with that?"  
  
"Of course! Anything for my friends! I care for Yuki, I wouldn't let him starve like that." Ichiro lightly smiled and nodded. Getting off Yuki, he laid next to the unconscious body and placed a hand on his chest. _There was a heartbeat._ "Thank god..."  
  
Smiling, you get into bed and wipe away tears. Acai laid next to you and smiled as well, then swished his tail around your legs in order to get you warmer. London was raining again, the window's glass covered in raindrops and mist.   
  
Big Ben was in the distance, giving all of you a clamming atmosphere that made all of you fall asleep almost instantly.


	25. Sharp Teeth

Yuki groaned in pain as he sat up and looked around at all the sleeping bodies. Ichiro was holding onto Yuki's hand whilst asleep, causing the half human-vampire hybrid to smile, then open his mouth and run his tongue over his now sharp teeth.  
  
He was thirsty, really thirsty. True, he knew that vampires needed blood, but Shi and Ichiro eat human food too sometimes, so Yuki figured he could drink some water and quench his thirst. Getting up, he went over to a water bottle, opened it, then started drinking the liquid.  
  
There was no taste of course considering water didn't exactly have taste, but he was still wanted something to drink. The thought of blood coursed through his mind, alerting the teen and making his heart race. Yuki needed, _wanted_ blood at the moment.  
  
Scared, he put a hand over his opened mouth, causing Yuki to accidentally bite his hand in the process. "Ow!" he whispered, pulling his hand away. Noticing the blood flowing, he stared at it mesmerizingly. His blue eyes went blank, into a fanciful state, then licked on the wound until every last drop was gone.  
  
Staggering back to the sleeping bodies, he noticed Ichiro and poked the vampire's head. "I-Ichiro? I'm thirsty..." The red haired male groaned and shifted in his sleep, but still kept his eyes closed. Frowning, Yuki went over to Acai and attempted to bite on his neck.  
  
The werewolf, who thought it was just a mosquito, accidentally slapped Yuki, causing the vampire to yelp in pain and rub the side of his head. Hissing, his hunger grew even more as if he'd been deprived of his nutrients. Not food, he needed, wanted, had to have the one thing that could quench his thirst.  
  
 _Blood, blood, blood, blo-_  
  
At this, he shook his head and tried to make the voice in his head disappear. Even though he was in a hypnotized state, Yuki wanted to try and go back to normal, something he was having trouble doing. "T-Thirsty..." he mumbled, letting his mouth drop open.  
  
Due to the fangs hurting like crazy, Yuki badly needed something to bite down on. Like a baby teething, they always want something to bite on, and he wanted to do just that. Hissing, he tried to bite his lip in order to stop the pain, but it only got worse.  
  
"Blood, blood, blood...." The voice in his head allowed itself to reach his mouth, causing the vampire/human to scream in terror and grind his teeth together. He needed help, why didn't any of you wake up? Acai, Ichiro, and you were all asleep as if nothing was going on.  
  
Did Yuki die and he didn't know it? No, that's silly. He would be transparent and if he went to touch anything, he'd go right through it. Walking around the motel again, he looked at Big Ben and widened his eyes. The clock was at 2:56, and in four more minutes the bell will go off.  
  
Because of the noise, Acai will get up and howl at the mournful bell, waking you and Ichiro, allowing Yuki to get help and tell them he was awake. But, could he really go on for another four minutes? His teeth felt like they were being pulled out with anesthetic and because he died, his body was trying its best to make new blood that had ran out.  
  
Looking over at the clock, it read 2:58. Yuki grew anxious, then mentally cursed the time going slowly. "Please... hurry up..." Suddenly, the pain that seemed easy to deal with escalated to sheer force as to where he actually had to slap his hand against his mouth to keep from screaming too loud.  
  
Hissing, his blue eyes started to glow as he went into Rage Mode, not the bat/demon form however, and lost control. The bell went off, causing Acai to howl at the clock and wake you and Ichiro up. At seeing Yuki's eyes glowing and his breathing heavy, Ichiro ran towards his boyfriend and shook him around.  
  
"Yuki! Hey! Snap out of it!" The vampire hissed in Ichiro's face, causing the red head to scowl and slap Yuki in thru face. "Y/n! Hurry up and get over here! He'll go back to normal after he drinks your blood!" Afraid of what will happen, you run over to the two vampires and reveal your neck.  
  
Acai was against the wall, his blue eyes widened in terror. Ichiro tried to get Yuki's attention to you, but the vampire only kept hissing at his boyfriend. "Yuki! Damn you, drink her blood!" A tear started streaming down your cheek as Yuki slowly looked over at you and noticed the bite mark on your neck.  
  
Closing your eyes, the vampire grabbed onto your shoulders and angrily bit down on your neck. Wincing, your blood escaped your body in large gulps, although judging by Yuki's current condition, he couldn't help it. "Y-Yuki..." you whispered, petting his purple hair, "Don't hesitate to take as much as you want."  
  
"He won't." Ichiro stated. This caused you to open your eyes and look at Ichiro. The vampire was cleaning his glasses with his shirt, then put them back on. Acai was still in the corner of the room. "If Yuki is _that_ thirsty, he'll just keep drinking that savory substance just like an average kid drinking soda."  
  
"I don't care. If it's for his sake, then so be it." Yuki's hands slowly rose off your shoulders and his fangs slowly came out of your neck. Without saying a word, the teen wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. Smiling, you continue to pet your head as Yuki starts to cry and whisper _I'm Sorry_ over and over again. Yuki was back to normal.


	26. Torturous Mind Games

"The fact that you still keep going strong surprises me. Who would've thought a bright young woman such as Y/n would choose to be with this monster?" your mother said with crossed arms. Shi spat out more blood as he was continuously being tortured.  
  
Not physically, no. Your mother, the priest, and Darla merely stuck him inside a secret room the mansion held, tied him up, then kept spewing horrid and disgusting accusations that weren't even true. It made him feel weak and unworthy, as if something was trying to rebel inside him and agree with what the enemies were saying.  
  
But for you, he'd stay in his true form until you came to rescue him. Through hell and high water, nothing would stand in his way of you. Even if it meant being called a _monster_ or _villain._ Because he knew who the real villains were, Darla however, was an exception.  
  
When he first got captured, a week earlier I might add, Shi had started screaming in anger and disbelief after your mother said she'd fight everyone. And she did mean _everyone._ This escalated into making the two adults tie the rope around his already bloody and calloused hands to worsen.  
  
Red eyes glowing, signifying he'd go into his beast form at any minute, made your mother smirk and start to pet his black hair. Shi hissed in pain and struggled in the grip and tried to bite her arm. "Nuh-uh-uh~! No biting!" she played while waving her index finger around.  
  
"I'm not a goddamn animal! I'm not a beast! In fact, I'm more human than you've ever been!" he spat, his red eyes glowing brighter with every word he yelled out. "Oh, are you? You feed off people and use them for your own selfish gain! My own daughter succumbed to your will and betrayed me! For this, all of you, including that red haired boy and purple haired boy have to suffer for it! Not to mention Acai!"  
  
"If you even _think_ of touching my big brother and his boyfriend, even Acai, I swear I'll rip your heart out!" Walking away, she stopped halfway and looked over her shoulder at the teen. "Then why don't you do it?" Shi's red eyes started slowly go back to normal. He didn't answer her question, Shi looked away in shame.  
  
"That's what I thought. Save your strength for when the time comes. You'll see what I have in store." Eventually starting to leave, she opened the secret bookcase and allowed herself to get out. As she started down the hallway, and the bookcase was closing, Darla snuck inside the room by squeezing through the small gap before it shut.  
  
Shi looked up at Darla in question, seeing that she had a big smile on her face. It wasn't a smile saying, _"Haha, you'll never get out of here!"_ but more of, " _I have great news."_ The brown haired girl stood in front of him with her arms crossed and asked, "So, M/n is trying to get to your head, eh?"  
  
He only looked off to the side then went back to her. Shi didn't know what to say. "Well don't let her. Y/n and the others will find you. I promise." "H-How can you... be so sure?" Giggling, Darla's smile got wider, making Shi even more confused. "I left behind a little something something if you know what I mean~!"  
  
The vampire chuckled a little, seeing that Darla wanted to help. "Thank you but, it's already been a few days since I got captured. If they had a clue that literally stated where I was, wouldn't they have been here by now?" Darla's smile wavered, and she looked out the window that provided a very small source of light.  
  
"W-Well, who knows what they're doing? They could be getting the police, learning to fight, hell they could even be trying to find that black haired guy that looks like you but older. Who is he...? It started with an A but I can't but my finger on-" "Akio. I very seriously doubt he'd be of any help. I don't even know where he is."  
  
Well, two humans, a vampire, and a werewolf aren't going to stop those guys." She was referring to your mother and the priest. "They must be doing _something_ , but what is the question." Seeing that Shi didn't respond, wasn't even looking at her, she sighed and smiled.  
  
"Look, just try to keep your cool okay? I've listened in on what they were talking about. The reason they keep torturing you mentally is because they know that's the only thing that keeps people human. You're not.... human per say, but more human than you would be going into that demon/bat form thing. They're only antagonizing you because they want your sanity to disappear and become a killing machine. And we both know who they want dead."  
  
Shi's red eyes widened in surprise and terror, now knowing why they kept calling him a monster and villain instead of using physical torture. It all made sense! If they tortured him mentally, he'd turn into his demon form allowing them to have a fair advantage in the battle that was going to happen as soon as you, Ichiro, Yuki, and Acai arrived.  
  
If they physically abused him, such as creating wounds and making him weak, Shi wouldn't be able to fight as ferociously as he normally would. "I-I won't let that happen. I swear it."  
  
Eventually starting to leave, Darla frowned and looked back at him. "Tell that to yourself when you finally run out of blood. You have an _acquired_ taste for only one person I've noticed, but she's not with us right now. Not yet anyway." The bookcase opened with a low grumbling, allowing Darla to then slip in and out of the room before it shut again.

* * *

  
Akio hummed a little tune as he started down the streets of London, catching some girls eyes whenever he winked at them. Even when it was nighttime, the city of London never sleeps. As he turned a corner, someone who was running accidentally bumped into him, making the person fall to the ground.  
  
Stunned, Akio took a step back and saw that the person who ran into him had a black hoodie on and a hood adorned covered their face. He or she kept looking down at the ground, making the elder uncomfortable in whatever was going on.  
  
The girl or boy just runs into him and sits there on the ground, not looking up at him, not even moving. "Hey uh, buddy? You okay there? Hello? A-Are you a girl? Did something happen?" Akio was about to reach a hand out at the mysterious stranger, but as his hand came closer, the girl or boy slightly brings their head up and slaps his hand away.  
  
Eventually starting to stand up, the person kept looking off into space while staring at the street, averting the vampire's gaze. This made Akio very uncomfortable and looked the girl/boy up and down to make sure he/she was alright. Blood was easily smelled on the hoodie, but not shown easy due to the clothing being black, making him gasp and exclaim, "Hey! You're hurt! Let me help y-"  
  
"I'm fine." It was not concluded as a male, but the voice seemed so familiar. It belonged to that purple haired human known as Ichiro's boyfriend, but what was the kid's name again? Yuka? Yuji? That wasn't it either. "You're Yuki!" Akio exclaimed with a smile on his face. That's when he noticed the blood again as it started dripping to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing in London, Yuki?! And why are you bleeding??" The boy choked a sob, then eventually mumbled out, "It's not mine." Tilting his head in confusion, Akio was about to ask why when Yuki finally pulled the hood back, revealing blood dripping down his chin.  
  
Still perplexed, Akio realized the worst. Yuki Cassius was no longer human. "Okay, but, why are you in London?" Suddenly, police sirens started wailing in the distance, making Yuki gasp in fear and grabbed Akio's wrist, taking him to a nearby alleyway.  
  
"We wanted to get Darla back considering Acai loved her. When we got here, we thought everything was going to be just fine but _NO!_ Shi got kidnapped by Y/n's mother and took him to a mansion I guess? So all of us decided to turn me into a vampire in order to be able to fight!"  
  
Akio barely heard the rest of the sentence. He only listened to Shi getting kidnapped and taking him to a mansion. "Yuki, please, please take me to Ichiro, Y/n, and Acai. I need to have a strict _talk_ with them." The sirens continued wailing, making Yuki sigh and shake his head.  
  
"What?! Why not?!" Yuki looked at the lights illuminating his face, making Akio roll his eyes and scoff. "You want me to take care of them for ya?" "Really?" Akio was in and out before a single bullet was fired, then grabbed Yuki's arm and made him lead the way to the hotel. This was not going to be a happy reunion.


	27. Beast

As Yuki and Akio reached the room of the hotel where the five of you were staying at, Yuki looked over at Akio with sad, pleading eyes. "Please don't hurt them." He calmly said while grasping the door handle. Akio sneered with crossed arms. "No promises when it comes to my son."  
  
The door opened and Yuki noticed that you and Acai were asleep, whereas Ichiro was staring out the window. When he heard the door open, he looked over his shoulder with a smile, but it wavered when he saw his father angrily walk towards him and punch him in the face.  
  
"Father, I can explain!" The vampire put his hand against his cheek as he fell to the floor. "Akio, no, please! Just let us explain why we did this!" Acai must've heard the yelling and shouting, because he opened his eyes and blinked tiredly.  
  
Sitting up, he noticed Ichiro on the floor, Yuki trying his best to hold Akio back, and Akio had a fist raised in the air. This caught Acai's attention and exclaimed, "Akio?! What are you doing here?" The elder rolled his eyes and sighed, then whirled around, grabbed Yuki's arm, then pointed at the teen.  
  
"I found this idiot running through the streets of London with blood all over him! If I wasn't the one who found Yuki he'd be in a lot of trouble with _other people._ " Ichiro growled on the floor, then tried to get up. "Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. Him. _Now_."   
  
Acai, all the while, shook you awake thinking you could resolve the argument and possible fight that was going to occur. You groaned, but sat up with closed eyes and opened them slowly. "Huh? What's going on?" At hearing your voice, the three vampires looked over at you.  
  
You stared back, noticed the situation they were in, then quickly got out of bed and crossed your arms. " _What_ is going on? Why is Akio back?" The elder roughly let go of Yuki, then walked over to you and noticed that your neck now had two bite marks on the left and right side. One from Shi, one from Yuki.  
  
"I see you used Y/n as a substitute for the procedure. Shi certainly won't be happy when he finds out." The elder adjusted your neck, seeing that the wound was red and puffy and scoffed while letting go. Looking over at Ichiro, he pointed at him.  
  
"You! Do you realize how dangerous that was?! Killing Yuki and turning him into a vampire, then making Y/n be a host? That's idiotic. And for what? To be stronger in battle? Aside from Y/n's mother, Darla isn't much of a fight." You placed a hand on Akio's shoulder, then explained, "But Mr. Hajime, I let him drink from me. Yuki is my friend."  
  
"Yes, but a random person would have been a better choice." Acai spoke up at that comment, saying, "Actually, if we kidnap someone, have Yuki drink their blood, then dump the body somewhere, they'd go on a search party and try to find the killer."  
  
Surprised, you notice that Akio started _crying,_ then fell to the floor on his knees while starting to sob. You had thought that the old and wise father of Ichiro and Shi would not have broke down. _Ever._ Then why? Was he worried that you'd get captured by police? And even then, what would happen next? It happened so suddenly too, you weren't really expecting that to happen.  
  
Yuki, feeling bad, bit his lip, drawing blood, and leaned against the wall in self pity. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked to become a vampire, this never would've happened!" He made a fist and angrily hit it against the wall, creating a loud _thump_ and the wall to shake. "I'm such a goddamned idiot!"  
  
"W-What? Yuki, this was not your fault!" Ichiro tried. He didn't Yuki to go into a demon/bat form, so he tried his best to make Yuki feel as if this wasn't his fault. All the while, both you and Acai kept asking why Akio was crying. Oh, he wasn't bawling, just staring off into the distance with tears running down his cheeks.  
  
You decided to get to the bottom of this by lifting Akio's face up and stare right into his green eyes. "Akio, please, tell us why you're acting this way." The elder raised a hand to your h/c hair, and ran his hand through it with a slight smile. Ichiro could care less, but Yuki was slowly losing it. "My fault..." he kept whispering, "My fault, my fault, my fault!"  
  
Akio eventually stopped crying and explained why he started crying in the first place. "I never show it and I never tell it, but I love all of you like a Father. True, I love Ichiro and Shi considering their my son's, but Acai, Yuki, you, and even Darla, I love them like family. But look at what happened! My son was kidnapped, Yuki was turned into a vampire, and even Acai turned into a dog!"  
  
"I am not a dog! I'm a wolf!" Acai boasted, but the exclamation didn't help the sad atmosphere. "Y/n, you're like a daughter to me. Sometimes," interlocking his hand in yours, he says the rest of his sentence, making your heart shatter, "You're like Ayako. She was stubborn, always thoughtful of others before herself, hell that was why she was stubborn, and downright beautiful both in mind and body."  
  
Yuki screamed and fell to the floor, alerting Ichiro and attempting to shake his boyfriend awake. "Yuki! Wake up! No, no, no!" Acai came to Yuki's side, then checked his pulse. It was rapid. "Something's happening to him. Akio, what are we gonna-"  
  
At that moment, the purple haired teen slowly started to rise with is eyes closed, yet a strange purple/blue aura was around him. Akio's green eyes widened and threw you behind him, then instructed Ichiro to stop his boyfriend before he hurts anyone. All the while, you stared in horror as Yuki started screaming and thrashing while in the air.  
  
Then slowly, ever so slowly, Yuki's blue eyes opened, revealing his glowing eyes. You could barely see his pupils as he scanned the room, but, where were his wings? Was it because he was half human? Would he get them later? That didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was to acquire the purple haired teen before hurting anyone.  
  
Acai hid behind you, his soft, fluffy ears playing at your hair as he whispered in your ear, "What do we do?" At that moment, Ichiro shook the zombie-like body of Yuki. Akio, worried, pulled his son away from his boyfriend and hugged him tightly in his arms, preventing escape. "Get off me, Father! I need to help him!"  
  
You put your hand to your mouth as Yuki floated over to Akio, looked at you and Acai for a moment, then looked back at Akio and Ichiro. Thinking the worst, you shut your e/c eyes and Acai's grip on your tightens. With lightning fast speed, Yuki pushed Akio against the wall, making the elder cough up blood.  
  
"Akio!" you yelled, but he barely had the strength to look at you. The vampire/human turned back to Ichiro, smiled and floated to Ichiro. "The vampire has been stopped. Would you like me to terminate him once and for all?" he asked, almost robotic. "No! No, don't do that!" "Understood."  
  
Acai slowly rose to his feet, bringing you up with him, then walked to Ichiro. "We could use this form to our advantage! We'll go to the Mansion! Akio, you can go into a demon/bat form too right?" Acai turned to the elder. He was rubbing the back of his head in pain. "W-What? Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Yuki staring at you with narrowed eyes. It freaked the hell out of you, but you looked away. "We can use him to an advantage, Ichiro! He'd be strong, and while everyone is trying to stop him, Y/n can get Shi, Acai can get Darla, and the three of you, the Vampire Squad, can fight Y/n's mother and the priest! It'll be great!"  
  
Ichiro stared his boyfriend dead in the eye, or at least tried to, then grabbed his shoulders and kissed him passionately. Akio staggered to your side, nodded, then put a hand on Ichiro's shoulder. The vampire pulled away and looked at his father, then sighed. Nodding, he stared down at the floor. "Open the window, Y/n."  
  
You did as he instructed, opened the window and told Yuki to follow him to a Mansion. The teen obeyed by floating to the window, then nodded towards the four of you, so Ichiro came to his side. Akio picked you up bridle style and smirked while taking you to the window. "Well, this is certainly one way to travel!"  
  
Acai came to the window as well, then started to crack his knuckles. "Since I can't jump that well, I'll feet you there by foot. Take care of yourself guys. And don't get hurt on the way there." Akio nodded a confirmation, and Ichiro spoke up with his arms crossed. "Got it. We'll be there, but we'll search the Mansion. Who knows where they're keeping Shi."  
  
Acai finished cracking his knuckles, then got ready to jump out the window. "See ya!" he yelled, jumping out. "Will he be alright?" you asked, looking up at Akio. The vampire looked down at you, then said, "Oh, of course he will be. But he has to land in a dumpster." Smiling, you notice Ichiro start to jump, then did so.  
  
Yuki followed behind, not jumping but floating over to him with lifeless blue eyes. "Ready?" Akio asked. You accidently looked down at the street below, then gasped at realizing how high up you were. The elder held you tighter as he noticed your fear, then jumped onto the next building. "I won't drop you, I promise. And remember who you're doing this for. Shi, your beloved."  
  
"O-Okay... For Shi." Ichiro rolled his eyes, then ran and jumped to the next building while yelling, "Woohoo!" Yuki floated to his boyfriend, then heard heavy footsteps from the building. Akio had started running and jumped onto the building and stumbled a bit. He screamed, alerting Ichiro, but all he did was regain his balance. You were terrified, but the elder hugged you tightly and chuckled.  
  
"We're fine!" he called, making Ichiro breath a sigh of relief and try to find the Mansion. Since the 1800s, he's been away from the Mansion. This was harder than he thought. "Father, do you know where the Mansion is? I think I'm... lost." The elder looked around, then started to remember. "It's East from here. I'll lead this time."

* * *

  
All the while, Acai was running through the streets of London and chuckling all the while. He ran past people with incredible speed, and finally ended up at the Mansion gates. Smirking, he effortlessly jumped over the fence. Breathless from the running, he hid in a bush and chuckled. He saw your mother talking with the priest and Darla through one of the highest windows in the Mansion. "Check mate, M/n."


	28. Reunion

It seemed like forever as Ichiro and Akio jumped onto buildings with Yuki floating right by with an expressionless face, and onlookers from below looked up at the four of you wondering why three teenagers and an old guy were jumping on buildings like Assassin's Creed, trying their best to hide from the lights that could make them be found.  
  
"How much further, father?" Ichiro asked while taking a breather. The elder looked around, checking his surroundings, and noticed the mansion in the distance. "Not far. How are you doing, Y/n? Feeling sick from all the jumping?" You shake your head, you only wanted to find and get back Shi. The only thing you felt right now was nervous.  
  
Did your mother do anything to Shi? Even if she did, how bad was it? Would he have to be nursed back to health? What had happened in the weeks he was gone? You shook away the bad thoughts, wanting to just see your boyfriend again. Ichiro led the way once again with Yuki floating by, and Akio made a running start to the next house.  
  
Out of breath and tired, he stumbled at his landing and accidently fell with you flying out of his arms. You landed with a hard thud, making you groan in pain and attempt to get up. Akio came to his feet and helped you and apologized while carrying you bridle style again. Ichiro was watching the entire thing with Yuki, then shook his head and continued going to the Mansion.  
  
"Are you okay?" you asked the elder. Looking down at you, Akio nods and reassuringly tightens his grip. Taking another running start. Akio sticks the landing and chuckles. After about three more houses, the jumping finally stopped and Akio set you on the ground while Ichiro stared up at the big Mansion he used to call his home.  
  
Memories flowed through his mind, good and bad, then finally the fire that was etched in his mind forever. He blinked away the memory, then turned to his father and shakily asked, "So, who wants to climb this fence first?" Yuki merely floated over, and as movement in a bush startled him, Acai popped out and grinned.  
  
"Hey, guys! What took you so long?" Ichiro climbed the fence and jumped over it, followed by you and finally Akio. You explained, "We would've gotten here sooner but apparently my human abilities can only go to the extremes. Plus I'm afraid of heights..." Now all together, the five of you looked up at the Mansion and tried to think of a way to get in.  
  
Ichiro walked up to the front door and fiddled with the knob, to which it didn't move at all. Acai sighed. "I already tried the door. We can't just go through the front door. Jeez, they never make anything easy." Ichiro sneered and angrily kicked the door. "No one ever said anything about using force." Akio helped too, followed by you, and eventually the door burst open and hit the wall.  
  
It was how almost every Mansion looked on the inside with a Main Hall and at least two rooms leading to a kitchen or dining room. The Grand Staircase probably led to the bedrooms. Maybe Shi too. You looked round at the amazingness of the Mansion, almost forgetting about the only reason why you were here.  
  
Ichiro got everyone's attention by waving his hand, then explained what was to be done. "Okay, Yuki and I will try to find Y/n's mother and the priest, Acai will try to find Darla, and Akio and Y/n will find Shi. Got it? Acai, if anything happens, try to find either one of us immediately." Acai went off on his own, so everyone started to go their separate ways.  
  
Before Ichiro and Yuki got too far away, you ran to hug the vampire from behind, making him jump a bit, but as you whispered, "Be careful." he chuckled and ruffled your h/c hair. "We will. Don't worry." Relieved, you go back to Akio and smile.  
  
The Mansion didn't have much to offer other than the regular things like furniture and paintings. Akio didn't really care, considering he used to live in this very house, but the furniture was replaced after the fire. Even the wallpaper changed. Looking around at all the sights, you and Akio eventually go upstairs and continue looking in all the rooms to find any sign of Shi.  
  
Nothing. Sighing, you look at a bookcase and decided to pick out something to read. You saw a book you would've liked, but to your surprise, it didn't budge. It was almost as if it was nailed to the bookcase. "What the-?" "Y/n, what's going on?" Akio asked, coming out of the room. You continued pulling on the book and tried to explain that you couldn't pick it up.  
  
At this, Akio's green eyes widened and he commanded you to pull the book down. "Okay." Gasping, you realized that there was a secret room behind the bookcase, so you instantly pulled the book down. You and Akio were right. There was a very dark room, but nonetheless, it was a secret room. Stepping inside, Akio whispered, "Be careful. They could be hiding inside."   
  
Nodding, you took a small step forward and attempted to find a light switch. You couldn't find one in the darkness, now mentally cursing yourself because you should've brought a flashlight. Still feeling the wall, you finally discover a light switch all the way across the room. "Figures..." you whisper in annoyance.  
  
Switching the light on, you turn and widen your eyes. There laid Shi, his skin covered in rope burns and scabs. Terrified and bewildered, you reach your hand out to your boyfriend who laid there unmoving. His eyes were also closed, never a good sign in his condition. Akio stared at his son with such despair, the elder had to look away for a moment. He decided to keep watch instead.  
  
The vampire continued to lay there with his eyes closed, making tears come to your eyes and choked a sob. Your boyfriend heard the small sob, so he slowly and painfully opened his eyes and looked around the room. His red eyes blinked at the bright light, and he noticed a black haired and black clothed figure in the doorway.  
  
"Shi?" you whispered, like a scared little girl. But you were in this situation. You had finally found your boyfriend, yet you tried to stay as far away from his as possible. Why? What was stopping you? Shi was _right here. Right in front of you._ "Y/n?" he asked, his voice raspy. Shi must be so thirsty. As a tear fell down your cheek, you couldn't take it anymore and rushed to his side and tried to get the ropes off him.  
  
"Akio, I need a little help here!" you said, making him look left and right down the hallway and concluded that no one was coming. Helping you with the ropes, you tried to figure out where the ropes were tied, but couldn't get them apart without Shi grunting in pain. "Y/n, I'll handle the ropes. Just make sure Shi _doesn't_ close his eyes? Okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Putting your palm to his cheek, you reassure your dozy boyfriend that you're next to him. "Shi? Shi? Can you hear me?" His lips curled into a small smile and he felt your warm and comforting touch, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw your smile. "Y/n... It is you. I'm so glad that I didn't turn into a monster before you arrived..."  
  
By now he was talking gibberish, but he still kept his eyes open and was alert. Holding out your left arm, you command, "Have some blood. Are you thirsty?" The vampire licked his lips, then opened his mouth to reveal his fangs in all their glory. Though his father was still fiddling with the other ropes, he managed to get his arm free, allowing Shi to grab onto your arm, then bite into it and get the nutrition he needed.  
  
You winced in pain, then smiled at his contempt look, now knowing he had his favorite food source back. Akio finally got all the ropes untied, so Shi could use his other hand to run a hand through your hair and adjust himself to where he was on his hands and knees. Shi let go of your arm and took one last swallow of blood, then tried to get his bearings.  
  
"Y/n..." he whispered, looking at his rope burned self. "Yes?" Getting off the bed, his legs gave out as he landed on top of you. He hugged you tightly and cried into your shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you... I love you so much, oh god please tell me this isn't a dream..." Smiling, you pet his jet black hair and continue crying.  
  
"This isn't a dream. I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." As his legs finally started to be able to move, he tried to stand up. You helped him, alone with Akio, and surprisingly hugged his father tightly. "Aw, son." The two vampires hugged each other in a tight embrace, and you smiled while wiping a tear from your eye.  
  
What you didn't notice was that in the doorway, was your knife wielding mother. And she was _not_ happy. "Well, well, well. Sorry if I sound so cliché, villains just tend to... always want to make themselves known. I'm one of those people, I apologize." Sneering you get in front of the two vampires, thinking that your mother wouldn't hurt you if her own daughter got in the way.  
  
"Y/n! No! Stop!" Shi tried to yell, but was silenced by his father. Your mother only laughed and swung the knife around. "Whatever you're thinking won't work. After you decided to run off with the vampires, I've decided to let you be a free bird. But alas, this bird flew into a spider web with the spider in it. And guess what? You're the bird, and I'm the spider~!"   
  
Before you could react, your mother grabbed your arm to prevent escape and stabbed you in the stomach. "Y/n!!" Shi screamed, but his own scream was drowned out by yours. Your mother's malicious grin was all you saw as the knife was practically ripped out of you, then threw you to the floor. Shi sprung into action, immediately coming to your side and checking to see if you were still responsive, whereas Akio started to fight your mother.  
  
"Ichiro! Yuki! Acai, get in here! We need help!" Shi yelled, alerting your mother and attempted to shut the boy up by stabbing him. Akio got in the way, then grabbed her and threw her out of the room and onto the carpeted hallway. Sneering, Akio attacked again, but as he tried to was kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground.  
  
As Shi watched his father be beaten, you struggled to your knees and winced in pain. "Don't move!" your boyfriend yelled, but you only stood up while keeping a hand on the wound. At that moment, Akio got in front of you and commanded, "Stay here! We don't want you to get hurt more than you already are!"  
  
"I wanna help!" you screamed in retort. Shi facepalmed as his father continued fighting, but as soon as everyone arrived on the scene, your mother fled down the large hallway, but no one made the effort to chase her. They only cared about your wound, but you made them get off and asked Acai, "Have you found Darla, yet?" To which he shook his head and Shi picked you up.  
  
"What are you doing?" you asked while wincing. The vampire hugged you tightly, then ran out of the Mansion and hid you in a bush. Though it was dark, you noticed his blood red eyes staring deeply into your own, then looked down at the wound on your stomach. Tears came to his eyes, to which he then blinked them away and put his hand on your cheek.  
  
"Shi?" you ask, the pain subsiding due to his affection. "I can't believe she... she just stabs you for no reason! And I already had a lot of your blood, but we still need to fight! How are we going to do this?" Frowning, you use your very small strength to push him off you and tried to stand up. Shi helped you up and held you in his arms.  
  
You had kept the question you wanted to ask stuck in your mind, worried to think about what Shi's reaction would be if you suggested it. But, gathering courage, you ask, "Shi? I have an idea of being to help our friends." The vampire gasped happily, then demanded, "Then say it!" Sighing, you distraughtly suggest, "You turn me into a vampire." Shi said nothing, but only closed his eyes, dreading the decision he'll have to make. You either bleed out and die, or he turns you into a blood sucking monster for all eternity. The choice was his.


	29. Your Monster Unleashed

Shi thought for a few minutes and wondered whether or not to turn you into a vampire. True, he'd be with you forever, but turning you into a blood sucking monster was the last thing on his mind. However, when you nodded at him with a smile, Shi couldn't help but give in to your request. He had to make this quick, because for all he knew everyone could be dying right now and didn't even know it.  
  
"Okay, okay, um... you know the process right?" he questioned, to which you nodded and revealed your neck. "You suck my blood until there's barely any left, making me die, then somehow get some of your own blood and make my dead body swallow it. Thus, when I awaken, I'll be half human/half vampire. But it took Yuki almost five hours to wake up. By the time I'll be useful the battle will be over."  
  
Shi sneered, then leaned towards your neck. "I guess we'll have to make this quick." The vampire bit down, drawing blood as usual in the process and started drinking. The blood will make him stronger and heal his wounds. Taking in big gulps, he stops almost instantly, noticing that you had your eyes closed and didn't move when he tried to shake you awake. Your death was quicker than he expected.  
  
He had killed you. Due to the stab wound you lost a fair amount of blood at first when your mother stabbed you, and during the whole conversation the two of you had, you had lost even more. Tears came to Shi's eyes, seeing that you were lifeless in his arms. He shook his head, trying to clear the sadness and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Y/n.... Please don't hate me when you wake up... God..." Using his teeth to bite onto his gums inside his mouth, he winced at the wound being created in his mouth, but then gathered the blood in his mouth and leaned in to kiss you. Shi wouldn't exactly call it a "kiss", but as he put his mouth to your own, he made your dead body swallow the liquid.  
  
Sighing, he sat up and noticed a trail of blood running down your cheek. Shi wiped it away with his finger, then opened your mouth and made the remaining substance be placed on your tongue. "There we go. All better now." he whispered while petting your hair. Shi choked a sob, then stopped stroking your hair and look up into the sky. The tears started flowing freely now, the sadness overflowing inside the vampire and couldn't stand it.  
  
He wanted to know how long it took, how long did it take for Yuki again? Five hours? When were you going to wake up? Now? A few minutes from now? Maybe an hour? A day? Everyone couldn't wait that long. By the time you woke you would wake up, the battle would be over and everyone might be dead.  
  
"Maybe if I give a higher dose of blood she'll wake up sooner?" he whispered to himself. Checking to see if it was true, he grabbed a rose from a nearby bush and used the thorns to create yet another small wound, but was deep considering he kept pressing the thorn deeper and deeper into his skin. Wincing, Shi noticed blood seeping through the hole and ran down the rose's stem and onto its already red petals.  
  
Taking the thorn away from his arm, he threw the flower behind his back and started sucking out the blood that started flowing down his arm. He hated the way his blood tasted, but in order to make the process go quicker, he'd have to use a lot of it. After a few seconds, Shi felt weak from the blood loss. Pressing his mouth against your own, he made you swallow the blood, then went back to sucking out more.  
  
It was a grueling process he hoped to never go through again, but at the moment, Shi had to stay strong and continue giving you blood to quicken the ritual. "Y/n, please! I've already given you almost eight ounces of blood already! Just wake up, already!" Grabbing your shirt, he lifted you up and slapped you across the cheek. "Wake up!"  
  
Shi knew it was no use. Maybe he had actually killed you and the blood wasn't effecting you at all. Turning someone into a vampire would be a long and difficult process, that he knew, but he finally realized what was taking so long. You were a human with organs not compatible for blood just yet, and as he kissed you to make you swallow blood, your teeth didn't feel sharp.  
  
Your body was slowing turning itself into a vampire, and if he exceeded the amount of blood the ritual needed, the body could use this valuable source to quicken the process! This means that you may or may not wake up in ten or fifteen minutes, but in the current situation everyone was in, there was no time. A loud scream erupted from the mansion, and all of a sudden Ichiro had broken a window by falling out of it.  
  
Shi's brother landed on the ground with a hard thud, to which he started moaning and grunting in pain. "Ichiro! Are you okay?" Shi demanded while coming to his brother's side. Ichiro winced as he tried to stand. The glass shards were lodged into his arms and legs, and Yuki screeched in fury. Shi looked up into the broken window while holding his brother up, and saw your mother fighting Yuki while the enraged teen continued trying to lash his clawed nails out at her.  
  
Akio ran to the window in worriment, breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his son's were okay, then went back into battle to avenge his children. "Shi, what're you still doing out here? Is Y/n okay?" Helping Ichiro pull out the glass shards, he frowned and avoided his gaze. "What's with the long face?" Ichiro chuckles, putting his hand on Shi's shoulder.  
  
The black haired vampire turned around and pointed towards your unmoving body, and the red haired one thought the worst had come. "She bled out... didn't she?" Shi shook his head and walked over to you and fell to his knees. "I... did something I regret." Ichiro realized what his little brother had meant, but Ichiro didn't have it in him to yell at the boy.  
  
He saw the hopeless look on Shi's face, wondering and wishing that you'd wake up and help them out in the fight. Ichiro sat beside your body too and asked, "How much blood did you give her?" Stroking your hair, Shi replied, "Almost eight ounces. I still feel woozy because of it." Ichiro couldn't help but chuckle, then stand up again and look towards the mansion.  
  
"Damn, her mother is a huge pain. She doesn't even fight correctly." Mimicking her attacks using one arm, Ichiro explains, "She always swings around and barely hits us. Yuki doing a number on her though. So is Akio." Shi grunted a laugh, then asks, "Have you found Acai and Darla yet?" Ichiro remembered that they hadn't shown up. "You're right! We don't know where they are!"  
  
"Let's hope we find them soon." Looking back towards your body, Shi strokes your hair again and sighs. Ichiro turned and ran towards the mansion again, and as he got back inside, Shi called, "Be careful!" to which Ichiro turned back towards his brother and smiled while doing a thumbs up, signifying that he'll be alright, or at least will try to be.  
  
Shi smiled and went back to watching over your body, but as he was about to, you opened your eyes and sat up with no recollection that you had died. "O-Ow.... my body feels weird..." Noticing his wide eyed expression, you finally realized that you were a vampire, but only half of one. In order to completely turn you into a vampire, human blood had to be added, which no one had at the moment.  
  
Tears filled Shi's eyes, then tackled you in a hug while crying out your name in relief. You chuckled, pet his jet black hair, then hug back. The two of you stayed in that hug for a few more seconds before Shi rose up and stared you in the eyes. His blood red orbs stared into your e/c ones, making him lean in and kiss you with as much passion that he could muster.  
  
The kiss had to be quick however, he couldn't this precious time embracing the fact that you were alright. There was a fight going on, and you and him had to be apart of it. Helping you stand up, you stumbled a little bit, but was finally able to walk after a few steps by yourself. "I feel so weird! It's like I'm a human but not, and look!"  
  
Lifting up your lips, you showed your boyfriend your vampire fangs. "Fangs! This is new!" He nodded while looking away, then got your attention by grabbing your shoulders. "You're not hungry, are you?" "Hm? Well, a little bit." Sneering, Shi took his hands off you and whispered a, "Dammit, at this rate you'll turn into Yuki. Whatever."  
  
Turning to you again, he pointed towards the mansion. "We have to help them. Just follow my lead when I fight, alright?" Now understanding what was going on, you nod and walk with him into the mansion. There, you saw everyone fighting your mother and the priest, yet Darla had apparently joined the vampire side and was helping them win the fight.  
  
The vampire's, werewolf, and human girl noticed your presence's, then smiled knowing that you were alright. Your mother sneered at yours and Shi's arrival, but what made her even more enraged was the fact you had a sneer on your face as well. She could see your vampire teeth. "Oh, well isn't this just wonderful? Now you're a blood sucking monster who's no longer my daughter."  
  
Narrowing your eyes, you growled in annoyance and whispered, "Shut up." Your mother chuckled, then started strutting towards you and Shi, to which Akio took action to try and help but the priest stopped him by waving the silver knife at him. Darla had her arm around the injured Acai, from which you noticed that she had sliced his eye that was certainly going to leave a scar.  
  
You growled at the sight, then went back to staring at your mother. She continued twirling the knife, a psychotic grin on her lips. Shi tried to protect you, but because of being tortured and wounded, your mother was able to grab him by the arm and throw him behind her so that she could get to you easier. Shi got to his feet almost immediately, then right as he was about to attack, the priest pointed a stake at his neck.  
  
All the while, you started backing away from your mother with a scared expression. "Mom... please..." you pleaded, but she only laughed and attempted to stab you. Getting out of the way, you hissed and lunged at her, only to miss and be kicked to the ground. Ichiro and Yuki took action, but your mother pulled you up by the hair and waved the knife around. Pointing it to your neck, she exclaimed, "This is what happens when you mess with humans!"  
  
Shi lashed out an arm, called out your name, and tears came to his eyes. You were going to die, but he was too. The priest had started to dig the stake into his neck, the blood oozed down the weapon and onto the floor. Akio tried to save his son, but upon further inspection, he had a stab wound in the stomach just like you did.  
  
It made you enraged to see your family look like this. Acai Yoshimi, the usually happy boy, had his eyes narrowed and blood ran down his cheeks from the wound on his eye, Darla, an old enemy but now a new friend, was _worried_ about you, Akio Hajime had to watch his son's be thrown and beaten about and couldn't do anything about it because he was injured, Ichiro Hajime was covered in glass shards that seemed like they stung whenever he tried to move, Yuki Cassius was still in his bat form, and Shi Hajime was being held captive by the priest, desperate to help you.  
  
Closing your eyes, you started crying and screamed in anger. However, as you did so, you felt a strange power growing bigger and stronger inside of you. This was the bat form the vampire's had. If only you could get even angrier, you could turn into what Yuki currently is help them by stopping your mother and the priest.  
  
Opening your eyes again, you noticed a strange a/c aura around you. It was floating around your feet and hands, and was trying its best to reach the rest of you. Shi stared in horror as you excepted this strange power, then lashed out a hand as you finally turned into a monster that he never wanted you to become.  
  
Your mother let go of your hair as an electrical surge coursed through it, making her jump and scream in agony. Slowly rising in the air just like Yuki did, your e/c eyes give off an ominous glow and no expression was on your face. Everyone thought you were just in the bat form, not doing anything but floating, but right as the priest was going to stab the stake deeper into Shi neck, you lunged at the priest.  
  
He couldn't protecting himself at how fast your speed was, then was suddenly thrown against the wall with his stake still in hand. You stared at him with angered, widened eyes, that made a chill go down his spine and dropped the stake. Your mother couldn't even fight at the sight of you. This form of yours was _terrifying.  
  
_Lashing out an arm, the priest yelled your mother's name for help, but you quickly grabbed is head and smashed it over and over against the wall, producing blood curdling screams from the man. The wall had created a hole because of the pressure, and his screaming eventually died down after you finished smashing his head over and over.  
  
Letting go of his head, he fell onto the floor with a thud. He was obviously dead, no doubt about it. Darla screamed in terror then looked away from the gruesome sight and gagged as the smell of blood reach her nostrils. All you did was giggle and point at the body like a little kid when they see something they enjoy.  
  
This was you at the moment. Floating over to Shi, his blood red eyes widened and took a step back, making you tilt your head in confusion and attempt to put your bloodied hand against his cheek. He excepted it, knowing that if he didn't you'd get angry or sad and go on a rampage. At this, you chuckled, your vampire teeth long and sharp as you were in this form. "Shi..." you whispered, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
But the sight of your mother caught your attention. Frowning, you let go of the vampire and float toward your mother with an expressionless face. Her eyes widened in terror, then took a step back. You were terrifying. "Y-Y/n, don't you remember me? I'm your mother..." At this, you stop and stare at her with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Mother? Mom?" you turned your head and looked at Shi. Ichiro was tending to his father's wound, and Shi was holding his father's hand while staring at you. "Shi doesn't like mom. Mom doesn't like Shi." Sneering, Shi exclaimed, "That's right! Get revenge! Remember all that she's done to us!" Your mother grabbed your arm and shook you around.  
  
"No! Y/n! Show me that in your heart I'm still in there! I gave birth to you and you leave me for _them!_ Please don't leave me like your father did... Don't you remember daddy?" You were only ten when he disappeared. He went on a business trip and never came back. When your mother called where he worked, they said that the plane he was on crashed while flying back, and he was one of the many people that died in the crash.  
  
Remembering the bad times only made you angrier, each word spat out of her mouth sounded like a fork being run up and down a plate. Annoying and you wished it would stop. You could, you should, and you would. So you did. Grabbing her throat, you grab ahold of her neck and throw her to the ground.  
  
Darla was crying and screaming now, the fact that something was possessing you and you weren't you anymore made her devastated. What she didn't know is that you would go back to normal soon, just not at the moment. Your mother's breathing as hitched as she felt like all her bone's in her body were broken, but in reality, you had cracked a part of her spine to which she couldn't move. Your mother was paralyzed from the neck down.  
  
Getting on top of her, your aura circled and danced around her body, trying to reassure her that it would be alright, but it was not. The aura was the only thing that could keep your mother calm in whatever you were going to do to her, the softness of the cloudlike substance made her feel at ease only a little bit. After all, your glowing eyes were piercing into her soul, it was hard not to look away.  
  
"Please, Y/n... I'm your mommy. Your only family member left. Please spare me. I promise to never come near you all again." You knew she was spatting lies. Annoying, fake words that had no meaning. Expressionless, you reply, "I _do_ have a family, and it's certainly not you. Though it may be true that you are my mother, I'll never forgive you for hurting us. Look at what I've become because of you."  
  
Leaning towards her ear, you whisper a secret, "I love you for taking care of me, but this is a goodbye." Her e/c eyes widened as you said this, a surprised look on her face and her eyes started welling with tears. Opening your mouth ever so slightly, you lean towards her neck and bite down.


	30. The Last Battle

At the bite, your mother lets out a blood curdling scream and tries her best to throw you off her, but is unable to due so because of the grip you had on her arm and neck, not to mention the fact that your mother was paralyzed.   
  
Shi stared in horror as she continued thrashing about, the leftover blood that flowed out of her wound started to splatter onto the floor. Darla gagged, something she never really experienced before, to which she coughed and looked away again. The blood had a horrid, disgusting metallic taste to it, making you rise up and lick your lips to stop the blood from flowing down.  
  
"As much as I hate and love you, I can't bring myself to drink your horrible tasting blood." Choking a sob, she writhed and screamed, the nonexistent pain even scarier for her. Akio stumbled to a stand while holding the wound, his two sons holding him up. Still sitting on top of your mother, your eye twitched in annoyance because of her screaming, then put your hand to her mouth to shut her up.  
  
Slowly raising your other hand, you noticed that your nails had grown immensely sharp, making you evilly smirk and look down at her again. "Mm, judging by _all_ of the horrible things you've done to not only Shi but including Akio, Ichiro, and the others, I think it's time you get a little payback. After all, karma is a bitch."  
  
Raising your arm high in the air, you screeched and sliced your mother's neck with as much deepness as you could muster. Blood flowed out of the deep wound, the red liquid catching in her throat and making her gurgle. Taking your hand away from her mouth, she spat up blood and eventually closed her eyes. Your mother was finally dead.  
  
At her death, you frown, get up, then say, "You're with dad now, mom. I hope you enjoy it." Turning, you notice that everyone's gaze was on you, Shi's expression a happy yet sad one. Floating over to Yuki, both you and him held hands and pressed your heads together. The aura was going away, along with the razor sharp claws and teeth.  
  
Shi and Ichiro smiled at each other, now knowing the two most important things in their lives were going back to normal and could formally celebrate by going back to the hotel. Letting go of Yuki, he had a big smile on his face, so you hugged him tightly. "We did it!" you exclaimed, the grip around him tighter.  
  
"No." Akio stated, walking over to you. Tilting your head in confusion, you let go of Yuki. Akio chuckled and ruffled your h/c hair. " _You_ did it. Well, finished her off I should say. I guess we all helped take her down in reality." Darla hugged you from behind, a giggle escaping from her lips as you hugged her arms that were around your waist.  
  
Ichiro was holding Yuki bridle style and spun his boyfriend around, the teenager chuckling all the while and attempted to get out his grip. When Yuki finally got to, he continued laughing and kissed Ichiro, something the vampire happily agreed to. All the while, Shi was watching you hug everyone, he wasn't even jealous of Acai anymore, and smiled with his arms crossed.  
  
When you finally noticed your boyfriend staring at you, you blushed and looked down at the ground. "Aw come on, sweetie~ Why so shy?" Shi growled, wrapping his arms around your waist. Giggling, you hug back, the vampire had a smug smile on his lips had he lifted your chin so that you could look into his blood red eyes.  
  
"My little livestock." he whispers, leaning in for a kiss. You accept it almost instantly, the soothingness of the kiss making both your heart race and cause a fluttery feeling in your stomach as usual. Now that you were a vampire, you weren't exactly his "little livestock" anymore.  
  
True, he would be drinking blood, but human blood and vampire blood don't have the same effect as each other. When you were still a human, it would quench his thirst, but if he drank your vampiric blood, he'd only want more and more until he got the real liquid instead of a substitute. This meant that you and him would have to hunt humans, something you didn't really want to do, but if it was necessary, then so be it.  
  
As Shi stopped kissing you, he stared you dead in the eye and pressed his forehead against your own. Akio clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He realized your mother's body was still on the floor. "Alright kiddos, you guys can go back to the hotel. I'll talk care of the body and then meet up with you six soon."  
  
Acai and Darla led the way out the door, followed by Ichiro and Yuki, then you and Shi. "I'm so glad to go back home!" Darla exclaimed while stretching. Acai agreed by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to her. His ear twitched, then swished his tail in happiness.  
  
Ichiro picked up Yuki after noticing that his boyfriend was sleepy, giving him the option to sleep until they got back to the hotel. Meanwhile, Shi was holding your hand and had his arm wrapped around your waist. "Let's hope we never have to go through this again." you yawn out, making the vampire laugh.  
  
"I hope so too. On the bright side, tomorrow we get to go back home!" Mentally cheering, all you did was smile and yawn again. Shi chuckles and picks you up just as Ichiro did to Yuki. "You looked tired, so I'll let you rest. You had a big day." "So did you! Aren't you tired?" Tilting his head to the side, his jet black hair covered his left eye as usual, making you blush at how cute he looked in the moonlight.  
  
"Haha, not really. Just rest for now." Doing as you were told, you rest your head against his chest and close your eyes. The soothing sound of his heartbeat and soft clothing made you fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The sunrise came almost instantly when you all got back, but it didn't matter. Everyone was going to rest, even it meant having a bright, burning ball of fire shine light through the window. Shi laid you down on the bed, to which you squirmed in your sleep when you didn't feel his presence.  
  
Ichiro did the same with Yuki, but the purple haired boy only laid there unmoving. Darla slumped into a chair and groaned, happy to be back with people that actually cared about her. Noticing a rock on the table, she picked it up and noticed that the rock had a face. Complete with fangs on its smile.  
  
"Uh... Why do you have a rock just sitting here?" Darla asked while pointing at it. Shi took it from her and stated, "It's Y/n and I's pet rock. His name is Rocko!" She chuckled at Shi's silliness, then had her attention drawn to Acai who started crying. "I miss Storm." Ichiro chuckled while petting Yuki's hair.  
  
"You'll see her eventually. I bet she'll really miss you." At that moment, someone knocked on the door, and when Shi opened it, Akio was standing there. He was awkwardly smiling. "I uh... took care of _it."_ He meant the body of course, but he wanted to be subtle in case you were awake. You luckily weren't.  
  
Akio made himself comfortable on the foot of the bed and looked down at you. Sighing, he attempted to pet your hair, but immediately stopped when the elder heard his son angrily clear his throat with his arms crossed. Taking his hand away, Akio stared at your sleeping form.  
  
"You know boys," the elder starts, lightly smiling, "The mansion has nobody currently living in it. Of course, since I own it, there's such a thing as inheritance isn't there?" Looking over at his brother, Ichiro asks, "What? You mean one of us can have it? But what about the cabin?" "That's what I'm saying."  
  
Akio crossed his arms and smirked. "One of you could live in the cabin and the other could live in London with me. As for Acai and Darla, they sadly don't get anything other than my warm regards. I hope that's alright you two." Darla smiled and hugged Acai's arm. "It's okay, Mr. Hajime. We understand. Maybe Acai and I can travel the world. Would you like that?"  
  
Acai smiled and nodded, then looked over at Akio. "Aw, but we don't have money." "I can take care of that." Akio was being oddly generous as they noticed, and only thought the worst. Normally an inheritance is given to the children if someone is dying. Was Akio dying without them knowing?  
  
Shi frowned and spoke up. "Father, there's no reason to hide it from us. Are you... dying?" Akio stared down at the ground, ashamed with himself. It was time to tell them the truth. Luckily you and Yuki weren't listening. He loved you two like a son and daughter, but with the current state he was in, he may not be able to see grandkids if he ever had them.  
  
"Yes and no, Shi. You see, I was born in the 1500s, don't you know what that means? I'm 516 years old at the least. The average age for a vampire is at least 1,000 at best but considering all the hardships I went through in life this hold heart won't be kicking for any longer. Sorry kids, but it looks like I'll finally be put in the ground soon."  
  
Shi sniffed and felt a tear go down his cheek. His father was always secretly dying and not even _he_ knew it. Akio's own son. "Don't say that!" he screamed, trying to hold in continuous tears to flow. Ichiro winced at his little brother's outburst and noticed Yuki squirming in his sleep. Even when he was in dreamland, Yuki heard the noise.  
  
You however, had blinked open your eyes and sat up because of all the commotion. Shi noticed and hurriedly tried to wipe away his tears before you noticed anything going on. Akio sadly smiled and turned around while taking your hand. "Y/n, how sad would you be if I left?" Tilting your head in confusion, Ichiro frowns and attempts to tell his father not to say anything, but Akio stops him by holding up a hand.  
  
"Sad? Well, I don't know, it depends. Will you be coming back soon?" Tears welled in Akio's eyes as he said this one word that broke your heart. "No." "B-But, where are you even going? Why are you leaving?!" Trying to calm you down, he places his hand on your cheek and wipes away forming tears.  
  
"I'm not leaving just yet, but I'd like to know where you and Shi would like to live. The cabin or the mansion." Looking at Shi, tears were falling down his cheeks, something he couldn't stop even if he wanted. Akio was basically telling the six of you that he was going to go off and die somewhere. Why though? Why not live a full life? It was his decision, yes, but why go now when he's the only thing close to you that acts like a father?  
  
Thinking for a moment, you mumble, "The cabin... I guess?" With a chuckle, Akio ruffles your hair and turns toward Ichiro and the still sleeping Yuki. "What do you think, son? Do ya want the mansion?" The red haired vampire looked down at Yuki and pet his purple hair. "I'll think about it. But it all depends on Yuki. If he's not happy, I'm not happy."  
  
"Fair enough. Hey, why don't we all get a _bite_ to eat then catch that plane home? Does that sound like a good idea?" Darla tries to lift everyone's spirit by nodding and hugging Akio with a smile. "Yeah! Let's do that. All we need to do is wake up Mr. Sleeping Beauty and we can get this show on the road!"  
  
As you stood up, you stretched and yawned, then walked over to Shi. Hugging your arm, he shivers and whispers, " _Fuck,_ we have to go on a plane _again?_ Why?" Akio pat his son on the back and laughed. "Just be glad that Y/n is here to protect you." Looking down at you, you flash him a toothy grin, your small yet visible vampire teeth hanging over the ones just beneath the others.  
  
"Y-Yeah, okay." Acai swished his tail from side to side, then noticed that Yuki had finally woken up after Ichiro almost pushed him off the bed. The teen yawned and chuckled at his boyfriend, then started going back to sleep, much to Ichiro's annoyance. "Yuki~! You'll be able to sleep much longer during the flight, okay?"  
  
Not listening at all, Yuki only opened his mouth and used his thumb to run across his newly sharp vampire teeth. It tickled his thumb, but as soon as he tried to push his thumb down, he winced and sat up. He accidently pricked himself with his own teeth. "Better get ready to get used to that." Ichiro laughed, pulling his boyfriend to a standing.  
  
Frowning, the teeth licked the blood away, only to smear it on his thumb and make it start to sting worse. Ichiro noticed, then grabbed his thumb and put a tiny bandage on it. Kissing the bandage, it made Yuki feel better. "Are you two just gonna stand there and be romantic with each other or are you gonna come with us and eat some celebratory breakfast and then go home?"  
  
"We're coming!" Yuki yelled while running towards everyone and waving his arms in the air. Ichiro only chuckled and walked towards the group with a smile.

* * *

On the flight, Shi was sitting next to you, Acai was sitting next to Darla, who were both asleep, Ichiro was sitting next to Yuki, but surprisingly, Ichiro was the one who was sleeping instead of Yuki, and Akio was sitting by a random person whom he didn't know. He had luckily gotten the window seat, which meant he could stare out the window to his heart's content until he eventually fell asleep.  
  
Once again, someone had to be saved from your mother's grasp, and once again, she was stopped. Last time, you all had only stopped her for a while, let alone a month at least. Now that she was dead, Akio knew you had no one you considered a parent figure. He'd gladly be that for you, any day and any time.  
  
Sighing, he looks around the plane and spots you and Shi chatting with one another. Through the seats, he could see you holding Rocko. This brought a smile to his face, knowing that you at least had Shi and even Rocko the rock to keep you two company, along with Ichiro and Yuki, and lastly Acai and Darla. Though the elder was going to die soon, he wanted to spend as much time with the six of you as possible. Even if that meant going the limit.


	31. Postbellum

The rain poured onto the roof of the cabin above, the sorrowful looks of everyone inside a painful thing to see. The usual happy expression of Ichiro being a saddened one as he stared down at the wooden floor, his yellow eyes showing no emotion at all. Yuki was the same, his usually bright blue eyes were replaced with the same as everyone else, his sharp teeth dug into his lips to keep from crying anymore than he already was.  
  
Acai and Darla weren't any better, their mournful cries sounding out throughout the room, their face soaked in tears as they hugged each other tightly, Storm pressed up against the two while whining at seeing her masters acting this way. Then there was you and Shi, your e/c eyes unblinking as you held Rocko tightly in arms, Shi doing the same to you while whimpering here and there.  
  
You felt his tears against your neck, the vampire's cry a horrible thing to hear as he only hugged you tighter, your lips curled into a frown and only then burst into tears. There on the bed lay Akio Hajime, his lifeless body a contempt one with a slight smile on his face, meaning he went quickly and painfully, his tears slowly drying on his wrinkling cheeks. Akio had died in his sleep due to the wounds he had been given, but it was worth it. He had saved his family.  
  
"He can't be dead! Ichiro, please, tell me he's not dead!" Shi exclaimed, his red eyes red and puffy due to the tears that had been, and still are, being shed. Ichiro denied it as well, he wanted to anyway, but he knew he couldn't. Akio was dead, no doubt about it, but Ichiro wanted to give not a straightforward answer, but rather one where his little brother won't be too burdened with the fact that now both his mother and father were dead.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Shi, but he just is. There was nothing we could do." At the reply, Shi broke down even worse, his hug turning painful as his muscular arms wrapped even tighter around you, your tears continuing to flow. "S-Shi, it's okay." you try to say, but as your eyes darted over to Yuki, Darla, and Acai, seeing their crying faces made you eventually start to sob.  
  
Ichiro used the last of his strength to pick up his father bridle style and walk out of the room with everyone else following. Underneath a nearby tree was a mudded hole, the wet dirt falling into the opened earth, but the casket kept anymore dirt to fall.  
  
A gravestone was placed there as well, unevenly chipped from a block of concrete. The gravestone spelled out Akio's full name and the amount of years he lived. Akio dug that hole himself, knowing he was going to pass on.  
  
Akio Hajime  
15XX-2016   
  
Ichiro gently placed his father into the casket, the rain wetting both his and everyone else's hair. Though the casket was open, no one had the heart to stare at his body, knowing they'd soon have to bury him in the ground. Turning around, Ichiro wiped away raindrops that were falling onto his glasses and sniffled.  
  
Attempting to say something, he shakes his head and turns to his father's dead body again. "We'll say a few words, then we'll put him in the ground. Shi, you and I will go first, Y/n and Yuki next, Acai and Darla go last. Understand?" Shi let go of you and walked next to his brother, looked at him, then wiped his eyes.  
  
Ichiro started the wake, meaning a social gathering associated with death, usually held before a funeral. Ichiro was the first to speak. "Akio Hajime, er, Father, tried to be a good man, loved his son's, and his... wife until her untimely demise, and although he hadn't acknowledge the love we could give him after that, he had come back to save us from a certain someone, and I thank you for that Father. I... love you..."  
  
Stepping away from the grave, he rubs his rain soaked jacket and shivers because of the cold. Shi steps up next. "Shit... Um, Father, I'll miss you and stuff. Thank you for everything, really, I care about you but..." Sobbing, he shakes his head and walks over to you with tears in his eyes, his arms wrapping around you again. Shi needed you to support him. You did just that by hugging him tightly and whispering calming sentences.  
  
"I can't live without you!" Shi yelled out, his voice echoing even in the rain. Angered, he lets go of you and goes back to the grave. "Come back! Please! I-I can't... go through this again..." Frowning, you put his hand on his arm and squeeze it lightly. Shi pays you no mind and pushes past you, going back inside the cabin.  
  
Worried, you were about to bring him back outside, but Yuki grabbed your wrist and nodded. His blue eyes bore into your e/c ones, his expression pleading for you to stay. Deciding to, you step up to the grave and hug yourself while crying. No wonder Shi had ran away from the grave. Akio was peaceful, yes, but knowing he'd never wake up again was a terrible thought.  
  
"Y/n, you can go first if you like. I know you and him had a strong relationship." Ichiro said, his yellow eyes staring at the ground, his body still shivering. Trying to smile, you nod and start to speak. "Akio was a lot of things. Someone you could trust, a good friend, and a protector. He cares for anyone who treats him kindness, Akio's heart both tainted and pure. I hope you went happily."  
  
"Beautifully worded, Y/n." Acai told you, his arms wrapping around a crying Darla's waist. "Thanks..." you mumble, looking down at the ground. Yuki stepped up, ran a hand through his purple hair, then looked over at Ichiro, his boyfriend. "Go ahead." Ichiro prompted, his yellow eyes unblinking.  
  
Yuki gulped, his voice raspy and small against the rain, his eyes welling up with tears once again. Staring down at the lifeless body of what is his future father in law, or now what _was_ his future father in law, he drops to his knees and cries into his hands.   
  
_Yuki has been through too much to even say anything. Poor him..._ you think to yourself as Ichiro stands Yuki back up, wiping away his tears. The purple haired teen tries to smile, but all he does is do a weak one before turning back to the grave. "Akio, I know that you lived a long life but... it wasn't a perfect one. Hopefully you can experience a happier one in the clouds."  
  
Right as he finished, Shi angrily threw open the back door and sneered. "My father did not die happy nor sad. He was contempt. Now mother, she... she died painfully, but that's not the point! What matters is that they're together now! Just like how Y/n and I, Ichiro and Yuki, and Darla and Acai are going to be! Contempt, sad, happy _, and_ painful! Contempt because we're all together, sad that we have to leave this Earth we call home, happy we got to spend it together, a-and painful...."  
  
Just as Yuki did before, Shi dropped on his knees into the rain soaked dirt, his black hair getting wet again because of the little droplets crashing down onto his head. "Painful that we won't be able to... to say our goodbyes all at the same time..." Frowning, you go over to him and get on your knees, then place your hands on his cheeks, and kiss him.  
  
Kiss him with all the love and sorrow you could muster, your eyes closing, foreheads touching, hands being held, then pulled apart and stared into his eyes.  
  
"That's why we should make the most of it, Shi. Your father, Akio, you heard what he said while we were in London. He loved us all like family. Though he died without us there to know, he died knowing that he was loved. Okay? I love you, we all love you. And you're not going through this alone. Now, let's continue." wiping away the rest of his tears, you help him up with a smile lead him back to the grave.  
  
Acai is the next to pay homage, his tired blue eyes staring down at the body, his white tail swishing back and forth with Storm at his side. Darla fixed some hair behind her ear, but it quickly fell back into place. "Akio, though I didn't know you long, I still respected you. I had no idea how much of an adventure I would've had after coming back, but I guess life is like that sometimes. You'll always be in my heart, I promise."  
  
Darla was the last, but she only stood in her spot and didn't move up. She didn't want to see his dead body, she loved him too much.   
  
"I love you so much Akio. I'm not your daughter, I'm not family whatsoever, hell I'm not even sure I am your friend, even after all I've done! Y/n, Shi, I'm sorry that I caused you so much sadness and bullied you! I-I always thought I was better than everyone else, but I'm not! I'm a human, a human who makes mistakes, but I fixed them! Akio, thank you for only seeing greatness in me. Your life is like a book, a series, but it seems death is the ending..."  
  
The funeral service was over, Ichiro and Shi closed the casket and covered it in dirt, much to your dismay. During the process, you stood next to Shi, staring off into the distance, forgetting he was dead in your trip to lalaland. "Why are you putting dirt on him?" Shi stared you dead in the eye, the rain still falling, but not as harshly as it did before, then said, "We're burying him! What of it?"  
  
"But he still has 400 years left..." As Ichiro started to put dirt on the casket again, you lunged for the shovel and attempted to take it out of his hands, alerting Shi. "Y/n?! What the hell are you doing?!" "No! Akio still has 400 years left! Stop it! Stop putting dirt on him!" Walking up to you, Shi slaps you in the face, enraged with your outburst, bringing you back to normal.  
  
"Akio is gone and there's nothing we can do! Now stop being a pest," he exclaimed, making you back away, "and go into the cabin!" "O-Okay..." Turning on your heels, you go up the cabin's back door steps, then turn and say, "I... love you guys..." Ichiro turned his head ad waved, and Shi merely nodded his head. Either you were wrong, or Shi was mad at you. You had to fix this.

* * *

"Um, Shi, are you in here?" you ask, knocking on the bedroom door. "Yeah, why?" "Can I come in?" "Sure." _So far so good_ , you thought to yourself, _But not for long._ Opening the door, you see Shi propped up on the bed, holding a book. It was _The Girl on the Train._ "What did you wan to talk about?" he asks, shutting the book.  
  
Gathering up your courage, you sit on the edge of the bed and stare down at the hardwood floor, Shi growing anxious and looks down to see your face. There were tears flowing down your cheeks. "I'm so sorry..." was all you could muster, your small voice coming through the stillness. Shi's sigh followed it.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, come here." he says, crawling behind you and holding you tight. Sniffling, you hug the arms around your waist, the ones that always made you feel secure and warm. They were like a cage, protecting you from anything dangerous, and it was wonderful. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. We were all sad and I couldn't control myself."  
  
"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made a scene like that and angered you in the first place. I'm to blame." Tired with your self loathing, Shi suddenly falls onto his back, bringing you with him, and laughs while tickling you. During this, you couldn't help but laugh, Shi's laugh practically drowning out yours.  
  
"Happy as can be aren't you?! Come on, let me see that smile of yours!" Attempting to sit up, you accidently fall off the bed and laugh, whereas Shi is hysterical. As he helped you up, the other four people in the living stare out the cabin window wondering what to do. You and Shi owned the cabin, as well as money that was inherited, Ichiro and Yuki got the mansion, the money give to them as well, and Acai and Darla got the rest.  
  
In mourning, Ichiro, Yuki, Acai, Darla, and Storm all fell asleep. You and Shi fell asleep as well, but beforehand a feast was held.


	32. Ichiro and Yuki Get Married

Yuki took a sharp breath, the nervousness of the situation making his heart almost skip a beat. He fixed his blue tie while staring at himself in the mirror, trying to remember his vows that he was going to tell Ichiro when the time finally came. His white suit almost felt natural, like it belonged on him. Acai walked over, noticing the paleness in his face, then smiled, patting him on the back.  
  
"You're going to be fine, Yuki. I know you will. Just remember, deep breaths." "But, what if I mess up? Oh, this is a bad idea...." Acai frowned, crossing his arms. His tail flicked to the side, and his ears went back in anger. "Bad idea? Are you kidding me right now? Ichiro loves you and you love him! Everything will be fine, I promise. Come on, the wedding should start any minute from now."  
  
Yuki, now full of determination, looks himself in the mirror again and smiles. "I'll be fine... I'll be fine..." and he was. This was a special day, and spending it being gloomy is never a good idea.

* * *

  
The forest was turning an orange color, meaning that the season of Autumn has finally arrived. In the back of the cabin was a tree, the same tree Akio was buried under. There stood everyone underneath it, waiting for Yuki to walk out of the back door and finally be bonded by marriage.  
  
There was no pastor, they could just improvise. Ichiro stood in his black suit, occasionally pulling on his collar if it was too uncomfortable. Shi chuckled, the best man to Ichiro's wedding. Ichiro gave Shi the evil eye, his little brother only laughing more. You used your elbow to hit him in the arm, trying to silence your boyfriend.  
  
Shi only nodded and listened to your rambling about how it was Ichiro's special day and to keep quiet, but Shi argued back about how funny it was to see his big brother in a suit. You responded with a laughable come-back, saying that Shi must be blind because he was wearing one as well, silencing the vampire once and for all. Darla stood on the other side, waiting for Acai to show up.  
  
At that moment, Acai opened the back door and smirked, his white tail attempting to block the doorway so that Yuki wouldn't step out yet. Ichiro gulped in nervousness. He bit his lip, but the fangs made it bleed, so he had to quickly lick away the blood before anyone noticed. "Everyone, may I proudly present, Yuki Cassius!"  
  
Getting out of the way, Yuki stepped through the door and walked to the three stairs that allowed someone to get off the deck of the cabin. Walking down them, he felt as if he was going to fall, the whole situation giving him lightheadedness. Acai tried to keep him steady by staying right behind him.  
  
As Yuki reached the forest floor, he started to walk without Acai, the werewolf leaving to go be next to Darla. Meanwhile, Ichiro watched Yuki in awe. His suit fit him almost perfectly, making Ichiro wonder why he never wore one as everyday wear. You and Shi smiled in delight at seeing Yuki on his special day, giving Shi the idea to pop the question as well. Soon, but not yet.  
  
Darla almost squealed in delight, and Acai tried to shush her when he kept stating that Yuki looked adorable in his suit. When the two vampires reached each other, he grasped hands, both sighing at the same time. They chuckled at their unison, but Ichiro quickly quieted down and started the wedding.  
  
"I, Ichiro Hajime, take you Yuki Cassius, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health." And I, Yuki Cassius take you, Ichiro Hajime, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health." Ichiro said his vow first, a blush spreading onto his cheeks as he slowly got out the [ring](http://www.wnd.com/files/2012/03/wedding_rings.jpg) kept in his pocket for Yuki.  
  
"I know I have said before that I love you with all I am, all I have been, and all I ever shall be; with all my heart and soul. And now I offer my proof. This ring is the offering of my being- all my heart and soul and health. All I have and all I ever will have. It is yours as I am yours, as I always have been yours and will be yours. I love you with all of my being. I love you enough to set aside all my promises, all my swears, all my bitterness, and take instead the one thing I have seen ruin so many- the thing that is as dangerous in my eyes as it is beautiful. Your last name and, with it, the hope that maybe it really is possible for two people to find a happily ever after in their own stories."  
  
Ichiro said, a warm smile on his face. Yuki stared wide eyed, his eyes full of amazement and caring. He frowned, then said the vow he had been waiting to say. The truth was, he wanted to tell Ichiro this ever since they met, but he either felt embarrassed or never felt worthy enough to tell Ichiro this. Now was the perfect time, and he made sure that Ichiro knew it.  
  
"It’s because of you that I wake up smiling every day. I promise to forever keep you smiling. It’s because of you that I am happy every day. I promise to forever keep you happy. It’s because of you that I know how it feels to be cared for. I promise to forever care for you. It’s because of you that I have learned how to truly, deeply love someone. I promise to forever love you. I promise all these and more, forever and for always. For as I already have stated, I care for you deeply."  
  
Ichiro breathed in slowly and deeply with a frown, looking around as Yuki said this. "What?" Yuki whispered, hoping he didn't sound too cliché. Ichiro looked down at Yuki, giving him a small chuckle and ruffling his combed hair. "You're being too serious~!" Yuki laughed, almost forgetting they were at their own wedding.  
  
Shi cleared his throat, attempting to get their attention. You giggled, Darla smiled in delight, and Acai crossed his arms while laughing. Storm the wolf came out of the bushes to see the wedding going on, so she went to the deck and laid down. Rocko was inside the cabin, still as usual sitting on the end table.  
  
Ichiro and Yuki tried to silence themselves, succeeding to end their laughter. Ichiro held the ring using two fingers, Yuki doing the same. Slipping it on Yuki's finger, the red haired vampire says, "We will wear these rings as a sign of our love, our matrimony, and our bond. I hope you and I will wear this ring, forever and always."  
  
As the two slipped their rings onto their fingers, everyone cheered in delight. Ichiro awkwardly smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuki's waist and kissing him passionately. Yuki did the same, bringing his /hands up to his cheeks and kissing him as well, smiling in the kiss. Everyone was clapping now as the kiss ended, Ichiro and Yuki pulling apart while still holding hands.  
  
You went inside the cabin to get the cake, Shi coming to help you to make sure you didn't make any mistakes when bringing the cake outside. You and him carried the cake to a nearby table which everyone crowded around, but Ichiro and Yuki were the ones that cut the pastry loaf. Everyone was handed a slice, then sat in the chairs watching the trees sway in the wind.  
  
Ichiro and Yuki sat on the porch swing and ate the cake together while slowly swinging back and forth, pressed up against each other, smiling all the while. Ichiro chuckled to himself, making Yuki look over at his husband. "What is it?" Pointing at you and Shi, he states, "We got married, now I'm impatiently waiting for my little bro to get hitched."  
  
Yuki hugged Ichiro's arm and playfully rolled his eyes. "Hey, you should be paying attention to me, not them. Where are we going for our honeymoon?" The red haired vampire shrugged, then suggested, "England? After all, we're gonna live in the mansion anyway." Yuki shook his head, the painful memories of the dreadful happenings that took place there made him bite his lip as well, drawing blood in the process. He always forgot that his teeth were sharp.  
  
Noticing that Yuki was bleeding, the vampire kissed his lover, licking away the blood and staring into his blue eyes. Yuki stared back into Ichiro's yellow ones, smiling. "How about Switzerland?" "Sure."


	33. You and Shi Get Married

You took a sharp breath, the nervousness of the situation making your heart almost skip a beat. You fixed your [wedding dress](http://orig09.deviantart.net/218f/f/2007/333/6/e/fleur_wedding_dress_nami86_by_anime_twin27135.jpg) ruffles while staring at yourself in the mirror, trying to remember your vows that you were going to tell Shi when the time finally came. The wedding dress was very uncomfortable, the tightness around the chest area making it tighter than it should be. Darla walked over, noticing the paleness in your face, then smiled and hugged you from the side.  
  
"You're going to be fine, Y/n. I know you will. Just remember, deep breaths." "But, what if I mess up? Oh, this is a bad idea...." Darla frowned, crossing her arms. Darla tilted her head to the side, her brown hair falling perfectly onto her recently bought dress. "Bad idea? Are you kidding me right now? Shi loves you and you love him! Everything will be fine, I promise. Come on, the wedding should start any minute from now."  
  
You, now full of determination, looks in the mirror again and smiles. "I'll be fine... I'll be fine..." and you were going to be. This was a special day, and spending it being gloomy is never a good idea. A runaway bride will not occur at this wedding

* * *

  
The forest was turning an orange color, meaning that the season of Winter has arrived. In the back of the cabin was a tree, the same tree Akio was buried under. There stood everyone underneath it, waiting for you to walk out of the back door and finally be bonded by marriage with Shi.  
  
There was no pastor, they could just improvise. Shi stood in his black suit, occasionally pulling on his collar if it was too uncomfortable or when he was nervous. Shi's big brother, or his best man, chuckled. Shi gave Ichiro the evil eye, his big brother only laughing more. Shi's eyes lowered to Ichiro's gold ring on his finger, realizing he would soon wear that ring all the time too.   
  
Ichiro only nodded and listened to Yuki's rambling about how it was Shi's special day and to keep quiet, but Ichiro argued back about how funny it was to see his little brother in a suit. Yuki responded with a laughable come-back, saying that Ichiro must be blind because he was wearing one as well, silencing the vampire once and for all. Acai stood on the other side, waiting for Darla to show up.  
  
At that moment, Darla opened the back door and smirked, her frilly dress practically blocking the doorway. Shi gulped in nervousness. He bit his lip, but the fangs made it bleed, so he had to quickly lick away the blood before anyone noticed. "Everyone, may I proudly present, Y/n L/n!"  
  
Getting out of the way, you stepped through the door and walked to the three stairs that allowed someone to get off the deck of the cabin. Walking down them, you felt as if you were going to fall, the whole situation giving you lightheadedness. Darla tried to keep you steady by staying right behind you.  
  
As you reached the forest floor, you started to walk without Darla, the only human girl standing as your bridesmaid. Meanwhile, Shi watched you in awe. Your dress showed off all of your most desirable curves, making Shi wonder why you never wore tighter clothing as everyday wear. Ichiro and Yuki smiled in delight at seeing you on your special day, giving Acai the idea to pop the question as well. Soon, but not yet.  
  
Darla almost squealed in delight, and Acai tried to shush her when he kept stating that you looked adorable in your dress that she chose. When the two vampires reached each other, you both grasp hands, both sighing at the same time. You chuckled at your unison, but Shi quickly quieted down and started the wedding.  
  
"I, Shi Hajime, take you Y/n L/n, as my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health." "And I, Y/n L/n take you, Shi Hajime, as my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health." Shi said his vow first, a blush spreading onto his cheeks as he slowly got out the [ring](http://www.wnd.com/files/2012/03/wedding_rings.jpg) kept in his pocket for you.  
  
"Y/n, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you."  
  
Shi said, a warm smile on his face. You stared wide eyed, your eyes full of amazement and caring. You frowned, then said the vow you had been waiting to say. The truth was, you wanted to tell Shi this ever since they met, but you either felt too embarrassed or never felt worthy enough to tell Shi this. Now was the perfect time, and you made sure that Shi knew it.  
  
"Y/n, today I take you to be my wife. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend."  
  
Shi breathed in slowly and deeply with a frown, looking around as you said this. "What?" you whisper, hoping you didn't sound too cliché. Shi looked down at you, giving you a small chuckle and ruffling your combed hair. "You're being too serious~!" You laughed at his remark, almost forgetting you two were at your own wedding.  
  
Ichiro cleared his throat, attempting to get your attention. Ichiro and Yuki both giggle, Darla smiled in delight, and Acai crossed his arms while laughing. Storm the wolf came out of the bushes to see the wedding going on, so she went to the deck and laid down. Rocko was inside the cabin, still as usual sitting on the end table.  
  
Shi tried to silence you, succeeding to end the laughter. Shi held the ring using two fingers, you doing the same. Slipping it on your finger, the red haired vampire says, "We will wear these rings as a sign of our love, our matrimony, and our bond. I hope you and I will wear this ring, forever and always."  
  
As the two slipped the rings onto your fingers, everyone cheered in delight. Shi awkwardly smiled before then grabbing your waist and kissing you passionately. You wrap your arms around his waist, smiling into the kiss. Everyone was clapping harder now as the kiss ended, you and Shi pulling apart while still holding hands.  
  
Yuki went inside the cabin to get the cake, Ichiro coming to help him to make sure Yuki didn't make any mistakes when bringing the cake outside. The two carried the cake to a nearby table which everyone crowded around, but you and Shi were the ones that cut the big edible pastry. Everyone was handed a slice, then sat in the chairs watching the trees sway in the wind.  
  
You and Shi sat on the porch swing and ate the cake together while slowly swinging back and forth, pressed up against each other, smiling all the while. Shi chuckled to himself, making you look over at your husband. "What is it?" Pointing at Ichiro and Yuki, he states, "We got married, now I'm impatiently waiting for Darla and Acai to get hitched."  
  
You hugged Shi's arm and playfully rolled your eyes. "Hey, you should be paying attention to me, not them. Where are we going for our honeymoon?" The black haired vampire shrugged, then suggested, "England? We can even stay in Ichiro's and Yuki's mansion." You shook your head, the painful memories of the dreadful happenings that took place there made you bite your lip as well, drawing blood in the process. You always forgot that his teeth were sharp.  
  
Noticing that your was bleeding, the vampire kissed his lover, licking away the blood and staring into your e/c eyes. You stared back into Shi's red ones, smiling. "I don't wanna go stay in the mansion! When we get down and dirty they'll hear us!" you say suddenly, a blush spreading onto your cheeks after realizing what you just exclaimed.  
  
Shi burst out laughing, your annoyed expression making him only laugh harder. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. You do have a point there. How about we go to Japan? Hmmm, Nagoya?" "Oh! That sounds awesome! We can get anime items there!!" Shi took another bite of his cake, nodding. "No hentai." you state, a devious smirk on your face.


End file.
